


Issei's adventures with older women

by Composcreator, Hunter_Of_Saefthinge



Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Highschool DxD (Anime), Jormungand (Manga), Naruto, To Love-Ru
Genre: Casual Sex, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Harems, Large Breasts, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Composcreator/pseuds/Composcreator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge/pseuds/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge
Summary: Issei gets a new job. One that he come to enjoy very much.
Relationships: Asia Argento/Hyoudou Issei, Himejima Akeno/Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Issei/Everyone, Hyoudou Issei/Other(s), Hyoudou Issei/Rossweisse, Hyoudou Issei/Shidou Irina, Hyoudou Issei/Toujou Koneko, Hyoudou Issei/Xenovia Quarta, Issei Hyoudou/Lots of girls, Rias Gremory/Hyoudou Issei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Something new for although I already am familiar with the whole concept and characters. Due to the more requests, I'm doing this one.
> 
> This and the previous DxD request fic pretty much gave me the motivation to write back on En Route. During the time of writing this, also one work in progress. Not done just yet but that is for later.
> 
> I also got my games going.
> 
> Assassin's Creed Origins I am replaying and Assassin's Creed Odyssey I am continuing.
> 
> I also got the Division 2 although I try to get back in it, although I can't say it has the same pull as its predecessor.
> 
> Don't expect much of a story, expect a lot of fan service.
> 
> Oh and also set in my En Route universe although way, way in advance.
> 
> Started on 17/06/2020
> 
> Ended on 20/06/2020.

Issei had been in the clubroom ever since the school ended. It had been a few crazy days after he saved Rias from the Dimensional Gap. It had been just the two of them in the clubroom. Right before the summer would begin.

Ever since he had sex with his entire harem, his confidence had skyrocketed and he had more trust in them than ever before.

Rias went first, that went without saying. After that, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia. With Rossweisse, she wasn't yet going for it either.

That was fine with him. Jonas didn't find it necessary to train him anymore and the mercenary had somewhere to go. Meeting up with an old friend, he said.

So far, it was getting late at the clubroom with all of them, having somewhere to go. Contracts were still going before the summer would really begin.

Issei guessed that he could just go home with Rias but it looked like some new client was calling him. Rias looked dejected when he got called into duty.

"Ah, bummer." She said to him, the red-haired beauty smiling at him. Issei walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He gave her one long kiss and when she let him go, she saw his boyish smile.

"Don't worry about it, Buchou. I'll finish this up quickly and I'll come right over to home." Rias nodded with a heavy blush.

"Bye, Issei. Kick them dead." He gave her a wink and teleported in the circle. Rias hoped that he would allow him some fun when she got home.

Issei went through the circle. The Dragon was surprised where he ended up. Instead of some small apartment, the place was one luxurious stay. Despite the size, it could compete with his renovated home.

When he got there, he was greeted by a voice in a tone that he has become familiar with in the last few weeks.

"Well, ain't you a prize?" Turning around, he was greeted by one sight that he would burn in his memory.

Two women, two bombshells (and he had gotten serviced by women like them before) stood before him. Issei was sure that both were mature women. The woman who spoke was tanned with purple hair.

It was quite well-fitting on her and half long hair as it came down on her. She wasn't wearing much. Some simple sports bra with some panties. It did little to hide her breasts. A decent D cup size if Issei wasn't mistaken. He could feel his dick already straining against his pants.

But that was just the beginning of it. When he looked to the other woman, his pants really became tight.

Unlike the other girl who at least wore undergarments, the woman was covered by a towel. That did little to nothing to hide her fantastic body. Issei could only see a bit of them and he was sure that the tits on her body were bigger than Akeno's tits.

That in itself was one huge surprise.

She was a beauty to be sure. Long blond hair that hung down to her ass although he couldn't see them. Some bangs came down to her face. She had a sleepy expression on her face and Issei was sure that he saw lust in those eyes.

"Hello, pleased to meet you. Who of you summoned me?" Issei asked the pair of women.

"I did, boy. I'm Rika Minami. The other woman is Shizuka Marikawa. You're really happy to see us?" The eyes went down to his pants that strained against his zipper.

"Eh, yes." Issei wanted to avoid the fact that two women, wearing not even enough for one person were standing as clients.

"What do you need from me?" Rika giggled as she looked at Shizuka.

"I told you that I could summon men here." Shizuka shook her head and crossed her arms. That action caused the towel to come down. Issei could only gawk at the body. The body was really hot.

"That isn't a man. Rika, that is a schoolboy. You're a very bad girl." Shizuka would have continued to protest if her lips weren't sealed off by Rika as she forced the arms up of Shizuka who melted in the kiss.

Issei could only look away the woman kissed and involved tongue action. "That's not a schoolboy. That is a Devil, right?" Issei nodded on her question although he wasn't sure what he was needed for.

"Eh, ladies. Why did you summon me? What would you like me to do?" Rika let Shizuka go and walked over to Issei. Her smile sent shivers down his spine but he met her glance.

"I wanted to surprise her. We are kinda bored and I hoped that by summoning a Devil we could get some fun with having sex. But alas. We just got a schoolboy." Issei crossed his arms and he met her glance.

He would let no one speak badly about his actions to procreate.

"I will let you know that I am not just a boy. I'm Issei Hyoudou, the current Red Dragon Emperor and Future Harem King. I am a man among men." Rika sighed but decided to help him out.

If Issei could prove his words, well, they would get fun. If not, he would have to take care of the problem himself.

She undid his pants and zipped them down. Issei blushed but both Rika and Shizuka gulped when they saw his mast. Long and thick, Issei's dick was easily ten inches big and it wasn't even fully there.

"Oh, God," Rika said when she touched his dick. It was hot and with veins popping over it.

Issei clutched his head when he heard that line. "Sorry, but can you please not say that? We get a headache when someone says that." Rika nodded on it, keeping that in mind and she stroked up and down.

"Well, looks I was mistaken by you boy. You really look good." Shizuka walked over to him and smiled at him.

"What do you think, Shizuka? Can he help us out?" She nodded and decided to give Issei one kiss. He could feel her soft face and her breasts pressing at his skin. Issei could feel some friction of them and his dick strained against Rika's hand.

When she let him go, there was a thin line of saliva. "You two want me to fuck you." The women nodded eagerly and Issei got one perverted smile on his face.

"That I can do." Issei declared proudly. And without further ado, Issei was taken to the bedroom. A huge King sized bed. For once, he didn't have to strip. Shizuka undid his pants while Rika took his shirt from his body.

He was glad that he was a Dragon and Devil. Both Rias and the rest would like a bit of fun before the night and with the stamina he had, he could keep up. Because these women were looking to be satisfied.

Well, Issei aimed to please. He had grown further and now naked, Shizuka stroked his dick up and down. When the eyes came over it, she was glued to the dick. It was clear that Issei was very much a healthy young man. Those women could have been mistaking for succubus with how voluptuous and lustful both were.

Rika was giving him one hell of a kiss. Issei laid his head back while she kissed him. His head was on her lap while she slowly kissed him. Craning his neck, Issei wanted nothing more than to eat her mouth. Her tongue slowly went in his mouth and while he tried to keep up with her, the woman was way better at dominating him. Shizuka could feel the strain while Rika massaged him.

They wanted him as some sort of plaything, well, he could allow them for now. While Rika was kissing him and exploring his mouth, Shizuka had an idea. Using her massive tits, she wrapped them around Issei who could only moan in the kiss.

He wasn't mistaken. They were bigger than Akeno's although there was a chance that she would grow a bit more.

But that wasn't his biggest concern. Shizuka was giving him one hell of a tit fuck while he was captured between them. Rika moved a bit, a slight whine as she placed Issei a bit lower so her hands could wander over his bodies. It did push her tits, perky and springy, on his back. Issei really hit the jackpot this time.

She began to feel it even more. With some more moves, he was captured between the soft valley of her boobs. Gritting his teeth, he could feel the softness of her tits wrapped around his dick. If he wasn't a Devil, Issei could swear he was going to heaven. He found that she found it funny. Her saliva was a bigger lubricant while Shizuka's giant tits brought him to a nirvana he didn't know he could reach.

Higher thoughts had escaped his head as Issei traveled through a morass of pleasure. The squeezing made it even better for him.

He slowly rocked his hips as he was buried deep inside the cleavage. Even with his length, he wouldn't be buried completely in her. How she got that size was beyond him but it was all-natural. Fuck, why didn't he meet a chick like this sooner?

When Shizuka began to speed up the process, Issei matched her moves. Damn, he wanted to be smothered more by those tits. Shizuka slowly drove up the process and Issei rocked his hips more. That was pure instinct alone as Issei was kissing and being served by Rika who liked the taste of the guy.

He had been too drawn on it all to really focus on the whole process of taking charge. But he had known that with the girls he had it wasn't an issue.

The only one that he could relate to on such a matter was the last person he thought but Jonas admitted that in some cases following was easier. Deciding that the experience the two had was more important, Issei followed her up.

Her hands were touching all over the body while Issei grinned as she found that this Devil was one chiseled God. Kissing him, Issei's hands went to her tits. Sneaking underneath the white sports bra, Rika giggled as Issei began to cup a bigger feel on them.

She wasn't as gigantic as Shizuka but with Issei, he had the same experience. Xenovia or Irina weren't as big as Rias or Akeno but given their fighting, the Dragon found their energy was retained in their cup size.

He guessed that Rika did some heavy work out there. Issei didn't complain about it as Shizuka giggled when she teased Issei further.

When his dick finally came out, she began to lick and even sucked there. She let Issei to get buried again in the warmth of her. When he was done of staying in the flesh, he came back out. Still, he turned his head to a degree so he could suck and lick the tits of Rika. When she had a word of protest, Issei took her bra and ripped it off.

Sucking on the hardened pillows, she moaned as Issei's hands explored her set of tits. Issei might have enjoyed the idea of getting on Shizuka's breasts but so far, he was too focused on the ones in front of his face.

That was Rika who grinned and moaned. Issei had some experience, she had to admit that. Issei could only keep up until one groan made it clear that he reached his end.

Shizuka just let him go back as he came. The amount of sperm flooded her breasts and Rika gulped when she found that Issei had come like a beast. It spilled out the breast and Shizuka sat back as she looked at him.

"Wow. Backed up?" Issei shook his head.

"Nope. I got a lot of stamina. Now it is my turn to prepare you."

Neither Rika nor Shizuka could have guessed that Issei threw the two on the bed and his hands traveled south. When both had two digits entering them, the idea that they bit off more than they could chew rang in their heads.

Before that like any other thought besides Issei and his fingers was lost. They couldn't help but moan as his fingers slowly expanded and touched their flesh. Issei knew that it was the best way to warm them up.

They were hardly the first women he'd fingered, they wouldn't be the last. Slowly, the women's moans became louder.

"Oh my."

"How are you so good at this?"

Issei smirked. He wouldn't tell them that. After all, he had more lovers. And while both had amazing bodies, Issei wasn't sure how far he would push things. So far, they wanted to get laid. Issei would give them one lay.

Shizuka slowly fell on his finger that explored her more and more. She had no idea how this guy could rile her up like that. She was a nurse, a school nurse. She had a moral standing. Yet, she was brought down by a schoolboy. This shame. Her head was filled with naughty ideas. She only wanted more pleasure from him.

Rika on the other hand hadn't been laid with Shizuka for years. For the first time in years, she had some much-needed fun and blowing off steam. She found that Issei paid attention to both of them. Despite their shouts and moans, their breasts were swaying, and yet, he wasn't focused on them.

'Complete devotion to your lover. You're one hell of a boy.' When Issei pushed both fingers up, both women couldn't help but found that they were getting closer and with that, Rika found that she had a bigger itch than Shizuka. Finally, it was scratched and she came on his fingers. Issei pulled out and he just smiled as Shizuka slowly moaned further as he added just a bit more pressure to the 'Little Death'.

When she came, Issei pulled out. Both women laid drenched on the bed. His dick was standing ready while both women laid breathing hard.

"So who wants to go first?" Issei asked, beaming with energy. Rika grinned while Shizuka was out.

"I'll go first. After all, I'm your client." Seeing no reason why Issei shouldn't go along, he placed one hand on the shoulders of the tanned girl. The other hand guided his dick to her pussy. She felt incredibly awesome and tight. He grinned at her body.

She was naked now and it drove him mad. He was sure that Xenovia might like this woman. She gritted her teeth. While she had some fun in her life, Issei was different. He might be a bit bigger than she ever had.

"Issei." She moaned while Issei grinded in her. The heat was incredible and his eyes wandered over the fantastic body. He gritted his teeth while Rika just felt him filling her up. Sure, she swung for girls but she wasn't that repulsed by men. At some points, they could work out.

Issei proved that bits of her body was still accepting men.

"Oh damn. Issei." She found that Issei had some skills. Pulling back for a bit, Issei wasn't sure what he should do. Go fast on her or go strong?

He inched out a bit and entered Rika fast again. It caused her tits to bounce. Well, that made the choice.

The Dragon inched his way out of her while looking at her breasts. He went back to her and found her body to be marvelous. He didn't know what she did but she looked so good. The woman below was strong for a human body. The eyes of her made that clear.

Issei had seen the look before. The eyes of a soldier. Well, he wasn't going to ask questions. Her tight pussy made higher thoughts for him impossible.

He wasn't going too fast now. Just enough to keep her tits bouncing. One hand went to them and he slowly massaged one of the tits. They were fantastic to the touch. Big but not too big. She was just awesome and her body was lean and fantastic.

Her warm pussy clenched on Issei. Taking up his head, Rika forced his head on her lips. Issei slowly slipped his tongue in her body while his dick was feeling awesome. Rika slowly played tennis with his tongue. When Shizuka grabbed one of his hands, Issei smirked as she forced two fingers in her pussy.

With that, Rika groaned and laid her head back while Issei took his other hand at her hips. He began to rut in her.

"Issei. This is. Ah." She groaned while the Dragon smirked.

"A bit too." She had no real thoughts on it but was just laying her head back while Issei pounded her insides to mush. He felt her moans and the fact of how she felt was just awesome. He knew that she was enjoying this. Taking her arms, Issei pinned her to the bed and when Rika was forced down, he went to her breasts.

Putting his head between the tits, Rika felt how Issei's face was in there. Sucking and licking the orbs while she slowly began to moan louder.

"Issei. Issei. Issei." She shouted his name and with that, he went a bit slower. Instead of speed, he used power. Rika could feel how strong he was and how he rutted in her body.

"Yes, yes. This is awesome." Eventually, the two found a rhythm. Rika hips rolled when Issei went back into her body. The two hoped that this way they could stay but Issei couldn't hold on. He knew that Rika was close to her end.

Her moans became louder. He just looked at her when she came. She was just getting too tight, her teeth were gritted, her pussy tightened and her chest heaved. She came right when Issei was buried in her. He filled her up to the brim with his cum.

Issei pulled out and some bits of his cum oozed out her body. Yet, he wasn't done. Turning to Shizuka, the nurse had turned around and wiggled her ass at him.

"Come and get it." The wink she gave made it clear how much she wanted him to fuck her.

Issei didn't need to be told twice. Taking her by the hips, he rammed his dick in her.

"Aaaahhhnnnn!" Shizuka shouted as she felt his hot rod entering her body. Issei looked down on Shizuka who strained her body so she could get better take his dick.

Even so, he didn't move until Shizuka got used to his size. She was breathing heavily and she could feel him down there.

"You're okay?" Issei asked her but she just groaned without saying anything else. He waited until she spoke again.

"Just let... nnngh." Shizuka took a deep breath. "Just let me get used to it." Issei just waited and didn't move his dick. His hands however moved over the flesh. While Shizuka wasn't as muscular as Rika, her body was incredible.

He couldn't believe that anyone had tits the size of hers. He would give them a good squeeze later. Right now, he could feel how Shizuka's breathing calmed down. She was slowly getting used to the size of the dick.

Issei placed his hands on her hips and began to inch his way out of her. When only the tip was in, he slammed back. Shizuka could feel her pain going down and it made way for pleasure. Just like Rika, she wasn't unfamiliar to sex but it was the first time that she had a guy this hung.

She laid her head back so Issei could see her face. Going at her, he kissed her cheek. She moved her head back so she found her lips kissing him.

His hands sneaked to her breasts. Even when he got them captured, the marshmallow tits spilled out his hands. He could feel how heavy and soft they were. He was staying right there, buried deep inside her pussy as Issei felt the tits up. He couldn't get enough from them.

He had been gifted to see the set of tits that were bigger than Akeno's so he would touch them to his heart content. His dick was still in her as Shizuka grinded against him. He licked her neck and continued to feel up the breasts. Rika could only look at them.

She would have liked to continue but her work was tomorrow and so far, she was satisfied so she just laid back while Issei fucked her lover. She wasn't jealous of Issei, Rika knew that this was just some lay and the whole stuff was good.

Shizuka moaned while Issei was still buried in her pussy. He let her go and moved out while he touched over her back. The blonde lit up like she was touched by a sword. He was gentle but thorough.

When he went back in her body, again, he went to the tits. Squeezing and throwing them up, Shizuka felt him playing with them.

That was what happened. When Issei was in her, he grinded while his hands explored the breasts of Shizuka. He couldn't get enough of them. They had one spell on him. It was just that they drew him in.

Their size made them a big slagging but that wasn't his problem. He couldn't help but go back to them.

After he was done touching them, he moved back out her while she moaned. After that, he went back in. His hands moved back until he found what he was looking for.

In the giant tits, he found the nipples. When he had those, he tweaked and touched them. She bit her knuckle as Issei began to explore the tits. She groaned that Issei found her body to be so good. She was just rocking her hips. Issei took her up and both were kneeling behind each other.

Turning his head with his left hand, again, they kissed while his other hand went between her tits. Like it was a dick, it explored her breasts and it was just incredible. He couldn't believe his luck so far.

In his opinion, the night could continue but he had reached a limit. While still humping her from behind, Shizuka came first, with one load moan shouting his name while Issei kept her up by touching her tits. Just like with Rika, he came deep in her body.

He sighed and craned his body. This was one night that he could remember. Both the women were soaked in fluids and naked. It was one attractive image.

Issei would have gone for a bit more but the phone that was in his pocket rang. "Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie. What's in your head, in your head?"

Not the original Cranberries song but on from Bad Wolves rang. Issei knew where he got the tone from. "Buchou." He said, a bit hoarse from it all.

"Issei, where are you? Are you okay?" Her voice was laced with worry. Looking at his handy work, the guy looked at the two women.

"I'm fine. The woman who asked me to come over is just taking a while." Cursing himself, Issei hoped that Rias missed the little detail. He knew that he would be screwed if they found out that he screwed his two clients.

"A woman? Are you sure that you're okay?" Looking at the badge that laid on Rika's nightstand, Issei formulated a plan.

"Eh, yes. She's a police officer. She asked me to talk about the different weapons and law and order that we employed. We had a pretty long discussion." One bold faced lie but he knew that the girls wouldn't be happy. And at this point, he couldn't really leave them like that. He would figure it out later.

"I see." He couldn't hear any more from Rias and she became less suspicious. "Are you done?"

"Just wrapping up. I'll be home soon." Luckily, magic was one nifty thing as he rinsed his body from the fluids he was coaxed in.

Dressing didn't take too long either. The women hadn't thrown his clothes away so it was fast that he got dressed.

Looking at his new clients, he made one apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I really need to get going. Can one of you fill in the contract?"

Rika wiped from the bed, she was the least sore from the rough fucking. Taking out, she filled it in as one stellar job.

"Thanks. I'll be going now." Rika grinned at him as she pulled him in for a long kiss. Not that Issei complained about it as he leaned it and cupped a feel of the breast. Rika could only giggle as she felt the energy in her body.

"Naughty boy. You really have no off button." Issei grinned at her.

"I get that a lot. Sorry, but I really need to go."

"If we need you again," Rika asked him in anticipation. She could get used to getting boned but only by Issei.

"You got my number. By a matter of speaking. And don't worry. I won't turn down the chance to bang two beautiful ladies like you. I'll see you two later." And with that said, Issei left the apartment by the magical circle.

"Oh, you can bet your sweet ass I'll call you again."


	2. Nurses are in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei gets a new nurse to bang but he must come clean to the job he is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some guesses and some might know who we'll get into now. We also got some girls around. I'll talk with the requester on that regard. But for now, we got one girl in this. Mikado Ryouko from To Love Ru.
> 
> I am happy. I got a thing for brunettes.
> 
> Started on 01/07/2020
> 
> Ended on 14/07/2020

Issei couldn't believe that he had been this lucky last night. Yet, a part of him wasn't too sure about the whole thing. He was kinda driven on the whole thing and he enjoyed having sex. Yet, a part of him wasn't too sure on the matter. He was going to enjoy the girls around him but he had to come clean about it.

It was a contract he was good at. Having sex. Still, there was a difference between them and the girls that he laid with.

With a sigh, Issei sat around. He would need an opinion on this. The question was who? The rest of the Peerage was out as they would be accusing. Not that he wouldn't deserve that.

The Student Council was also out as they were too close to Rias and the others. He shuddered on asking Sirzechs or Azazel.

Rationality was a virtue that none of the magical races had. Maybe a human being.

"Issei, is something wrong?" Asia was cute as she stood before him in the clubroom. Rias was in the chair. Like her [Bishop], she looked worried at her servant.

The kissing snaped Issei out the stupor as she smiled at him. It did help him.

"Nothing, Asia. Just thinking on some stuff." That was a white lie. He didn't feel good about admitting that.

"Want to talk about it?" He nearly took her up on that offer. But that would have to wait as he felt his hand burn. It looked like he had another contract.

"Looks like that will have to wait. I got a client." The two could only look dejected but Issei had built up a decent reputation. That couldn't go to waste.

"I'll see you, girls, at home." But he didn't leave before he gave a kiss to the two. A chaste one from Asia while Rias messed with his hair.

After that, he went through the circle. When he landed, he wasn't sure where he was. An infirmary? At a school?

Not his own one though.

"Ah, so this did work." The voice was a familiar one but he was greeted by breasts. His head was plunged into a pair.

'This softness. This is.' He could look up and see the eyes of one Shizuka Marikawa. This was clear. He had been at her place.

"Shizuka-san? What is this?" Taking the face of the boy, she pressed her lips on his while Issei could feel her breasts pressing at him. His dick strained against his pants as he could feel. His tongue slipped in and he found her to be amazing. With some kissing, his hands wandered.

Even over the clothes, he could feel how much he missed them. Those tits really were the best he ever had. She stood at her tiptoes while Issei kissed her.

When she let him go, he couldn't help but drink in her appearance. She was wearing a simple white dress but that didn't hide her tits. He couldn't help but enjoy her body. She looked amazing. The brown skirt was also one thing. He found that she looked amazing.

"I got a card from Rika. While I am happy with all things between us, I have to admit that I crave your touch. So you wish to tend me again?"

Issei didn't need to be told twice as he gave her one lecherous smile. Undressing her wasn't needed as she did that herself. It caused him to look at her good while she went to his pants. Those had become really, really tight.

Issei needed some relief and from the looks of it, he was going to have that.

"Shizuka, what the hell are you doing?" Issei would have guessed that his head would snap but it slowly turned to the source of the voice. Shizuka could only look annoyed at the inconvenience ruining her fun.

The appearance of the woman didn't stop Issei's dick from going soft. He was still aroused by the image of the woman. She was one total hottie.

Green eyes that had some twinkle and brownish red hair was at them. Unlike Shizuka, she was wearing a lab coat although that hid her appeal. The pink top showed off the tits and they showed off a lot.

The upper clothes were held together by a belt and she was wearing a black shirt. Slender yet mature, Issei found that she looked awesome.

"Oh, Mikado, do you always have to ruin my fun?" Crossing her arms, she glared at the newest arrival. It would be more impressive if she wasn't naked.

"Shizuka, there's a time for fun and a time for work. Who is that even? His uniform isn't even from this place." Issei could only gulp as the woman glared at him.

"Eh, afternoon, ma'am. I'm Issei Hyoudou. Second-year student from Kuoh academy. I'm also a Devil. Who might you be?" The woman blinked at him twice as she closed the door of the infirmary.

"A devil? And you expect me to believe that?" The easiest thing to convince her was just to pull out his wings. When the two bat wings came out, Mikado blinked again and she walked up to them. Touching them was a weird feeling for him. It was something new for her. They were strong and hard. Weird but not unpleasant.

"Now, miss. Do you mind telling me who you are?" Issei asked her. He wasn't that bothered by her but it was clear that the tits in front of his face didn't stop his arousal.

"I am Mikado Ryouko. A friend of Shizuka. I came here to visit. But it looks like my friend is busy." Shizuka could only chuckle sheepishly while Mikado sat back. "I am from a different school and I had been over for a day. Been around and I was kinda hoping my friend would drive me back home."

Issei could only look at the girl but Shizuka's hands hadn't felt his pants. "Eh, Shizuka. Do you mind taking off my pants? I need that now." The blonde giggled but she took the pants off Issei. Ramming them down, the dick came out.

Shizuka could only say an "Ah" while Mikado's eyes bulged as she looked at Issei and his looks. 'Damn. That guy is big. And she will just do it here and now with him?' Jealousy filled her eyes as Shizuka began to jerk on Issei's dick.

"It's been too long." Presenting her tits to Issei, he found them so alluring. So without any hesitance, he put his dick between them. It felt like the pressure of her tits had grown. Issei gritted his teeth while he entered her breasts pussy. With a bit, he savored it while she smiled at him.

"Ready for this?" Without anything, he took her by the shoulders and rapidly thrusting in and out of them. Now, it was time that he was going to finish this round. He needed release and he would be damned if he didn't get that now.

Mikado just looked at him. Young, virile, and he had one huge dick. Fuck. It had been too long before she had fun. And it was frustrating to see how Shizuka got a dick all to herself. Well, she wasn't going to sit back and do nothing.

So without any ado, she undressed and simply walked over to them. Issei found a soft hand on his own and he turned to see Mikado naked.

"Issei-kun, I hope you don't mind if I join in?" His brain fried itself again. A hot brunette wanted him. Again? What did he have with attracting older women?

"That's fine with you, right, Shizuka?" The blonde sighed. It couldn't hurt to have another one join in.

"Fine. I hope you're ready for him though. The guy got stamina."

"In that case, I have a request." He never could count the number of times that Rias and Akeno had double-teamed him with their breasts. Now, he got insane between two different sets of tits. He just gritted his teeth as both of them settled in a rhythm.

"So you never told me about this guy." Mikado had some sass as Issei wasn't sure where he was. His own mind went swimming on the pressure and the fun that he had with this.

"I just met him a few days ago. Rika had him over at our place. He's good." With that, the two looked at Issei who was out while the two just enjoyed themselves on his dick. They just sat back while the two began to enjoy themselves on Issei.

Their reactions were driving him insane and they found him to be adorable. Mikado wasn't as big as Shizuka but her tits had a better spring to them. Mikado was a bit smaller than Rias but for Issei, that one cm didn't one thing. Not even all of their breasts could cover his dick.

He just laid his head back as he enjoyed the moves that they made. This was getting lucky. But that wasn't the thing that he was really too focused on. The fact that both tits hung over him made him go even more insane.

He just enjoyed it. He knew for sure this felt awesome. So with that, he just let them be. The two just continued on the assault.

It didn't take long until Issei finally came. His jizz spilled all out over their breasts as the two smiled at Issei.

"I was kinda hoping you would take longer." The boy just shook his head while he smiled at the women.

"My apologies, I am not that used to it." The two women just grinned as Mikado pushed Shizuka away.

"In that case big guy. I got something else for you to enjoy." Taking the dick, she opened her mouth. It wouldn't be that hard to swallow him whole. With that, she put her mouth on him while pushing the guy to her throat. The guy couldn't believe how tight it was. Among other things. He just laid his head back while she slowly blew Issei.

When Mikado's nose hit his hair, she just stayed there for a second to let Issei enjoy it. Too afraid to make any moves and too sensitive for his own good, he just laid his head back while Mikado began to move on him. She made sure to avoid her teeth. The last thing she wanted was to bite him.

The ideas alone as for sneezing. She hoped to avoid that as well while she deep throated Issei. Shizuka bit her thumb as she watched how Issei was going through this. So when his dick had left her mouth, the nurse took him back and plunged his head between her tits.

Issei hoped that he didn't suffocate in those as it felt awesome how they smothered him. Mikado's hands moved over his body as the brunette felt him up. Besides young, he was also strong and well-formed.

If she got used to him, she would like to have him for herself one night. Meanwhile, Issei began to have more fun on this. His head was in heaven as he groped the breasts from behind while Mikado continued on him. She could how Issei was tensing up as she sucked and continued her fun at him.

'Damn. I missed this.' Issei couldn't help but groan as the continuation of pleasure continued on him. The Dragon wanted the woman to continue on him while she enjoyed his body. Oh, this was so much fun for him. He just relaxed his body as Mikado explored his body.

His dick wasn't the only rock-hard thing. Issei wasn't too sure how she could do that. She might teach that. Although he was more for tit than mouth fucks. Yet, Mikado knew what she was doing. Maybe the experience was a thing that he had grown to love.

Mikado herself found how much Issei was really into the blowjob and how his body was reacting to her. She smiled and grinned as she did this to Issei. Her tongue went over the glance and back on the length. Besides the actual sucking, his dick was licked as well. Something that he could get used to. Yet, despite the whole thing, he could feel his body coming down. His own restraint was something that he had been practicing on.

"Mikado. I'm going to." His dick spoke for him. Loads of his cum unloaded in her throat. The stuff was thick and salty. A perk he had from training and being a Dragon. The semen came out and it was in her throat.

Unlike what Issei thought, Mikado stayed in her as she swallowed the whole thing. She pulled her head back as she smiled at him. Even with that, some sperm went on her face as she pulled out. The smile, her half-naked style, and the rest made her really attractive.

"That felt awesome." Issei had one boyish smile and Mikado went up to him to peck on the cheek.

"I imagine. That was indeed great, Issei-kun." They looked down and found that Issei was far from done.

"So again?"

The guy made an excited nod. With that, Mikado smiled at him. Shizuka decided it was enough for once. So with that, she pushed Mikado off the Devil and she began to grind on Issei.

"That's enough. I summoned you here so I am going to have my fun!" Taking Issei's dick, she guided him to her behind. Issei's eyes bulged out as it was going to be the first time that he would fuck a woman in her ass.

The tits of Shizuka were enormous and soft but her ass was a good contender for that. Jiggly and big, it would have been great to just receive an assjob. Yet, he went in her tight and warm hole.

The tight ring of muscle was what he pushed through. After that, it was clear how hot and nice it was.

After that, the inside appreciated Issei around although it wasn't really meant for that. Still, Issei continued to push and went deeper into the fantastic ass of Shizuka.

'This is incredible!' Issei thought as he felt the flesh of Shizuka surrounding his warm penis. The insides were too tight for him. It was as the ass of Shizuka was trying to push him out. Yet, he just stayed inside her. The resistance of the blonde was one thing he had to overcome. But he wouldn't back down from the challenge. So taking her by the hips, he pushed so his dick could explore the depths of her asshole.

Shizuka gave one loud moan. "This is… too … this is. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She could feel how he went back in her asshole.

"This is too much!"

"Just hold on," Issei answered while he was fucking her asshole. When he was deep in her, he stayed buried in it. He didn't move an inch but he was massaging the soft flesh that he felt. Her hips, her thighs. Her everything on the backside. He looked at her back and it was pretty. Shizuka was a knockout. Her face, her tits, her body, her ass, her back.

There wasn't a single ugly thing on her body.

"Fuck. You're tight." That were three words that Shizuka understood.

"I know. You feel too hot." Shizuka looked at him from behind. In her eyes, he could see the unspeakable lust. Really, Akeno might like this girl. He himself was also drowning in lust.

"Please, Issei-kun. Lay down. I'll move." Well, it was clear what the lady wanted. So Issei did as he was told. The guy felt awesome and he put his hands behind his head. He would let her do the moving. It was great. But when he looked up, he only raised an eyebrow to see the dripping wet pussy of Mikado.

"Do you mind returning the favor?"

"Take your seat." With that, the brunette was sitting back on her knees. Sliding over his face, Issei was comfortable at the place. Issei couldn't help but find it more enjoyable. Mikado kept some good hygiene over her body so this was just fun for him. Her hands moved into his thick hair as he was continuing to lick her body.

The moans from the two were awesome but for Issei, it was just more enjoyable like this. He continued to lick and his fingers were freed up. He also inserted his fingers in her pussy. The hard nub was another thing that he had learned a lot.

Licking, sucking, and fingering, Mikado's voice began to mix with Shizuka's. Good thing Issei sealed the room so at least, they could continue without the danger of getting discovered. He had been double-teamed before.

After all, that was his dream. Yet, the back of the girls wasn't something he could see. His eyes went to Mikado. Damn, did she have one hell of a body? A bit more athletic if the Dragon was asked. His hands were on her thigh as he felt her up.

Sure, he was the Breast Dragon Emperor but that didn't mean he could enjoy her. The girl was just fantastic. And it seemed that she really appreciated what he was doing.

Was every time that he got a new summon a woman who he needed to fuck and her friends? Not that he really complained about that.

He continued on licking her while Shizuka was angry Mikado had been going at Issei while she was the one who summoned him. This couldn't stand. So she gave herself a bit more speed. Issei moaned loudly when he felt that.

"Don't forget that I am your client, Issei. So you should tend to me first." He wanted to answer but that was something that he couldn't do. A pussy at the mouth could prevent that. Her hips began to roughen on the asshole.

Even with the tightness, Issei doubted that it was the first time someone fucked her asshole. He knew that for sure.

Not that he really complained. It felt so good to be buried in her ass. He had tasted her pussy before and now, this was a different experience. Yet, for Issei, it was awesome to be buried in her. Shizuka laid her head back as she moved her body up and down on his pole. Issei moaned in the pussy.

Which was an excellent vibration for Mikado who continued on her assault on him. The two nurses went over him and rode him like a metal Bul. Not that he complained while he was lying down on this. But being a dead fish in bed wasn't something that Issei would do.

So he redoubled the efforts on the tongue and pumped his hips to match Shizuka. He wished that he could have seen how her body was convulsing on his dick. His tongue went deeper into the pussy of Mikado. Both of the women were gulping and groaning as Issei continued his assault on them. It was just something surreal. But he wasn't stopping now.

Taking one deep breath, Issei pinched the clitoris of Mikado while inserting two fingers as well while his tongue explored the deepest parts where he could go. Mikado could feel how riled up she had been so she came first.

It had gotten really hot. Issei slowly took her off his face with her excess on him. Putting her next to him, he grabbed Shizuka's shoulders. Roughly, she was pulled to lay so the woman laid with her back on him. His hands went for the giant tits as they spilled out his hands. His hips moved up and down as he wanted release. He didn't care that he would come in her asshole. He wanted to cream that hole to a point of filling.

Shizuka moaned as Issei had been turned it up a notch. Shizuka began to match his moves as both began to get closer to their release.

A loud moan indicated that Shizuka came with her ass while Issei filled it to the brim. He could feel the slimy good surrounding his dick. Pulling out, he looked at her. The legs had gone down and with a stupid face, she rolled off Issei.

The Dragon wasn't sure if she was coming down from her high but that could take some time. Looking down, he realized that he was far from done. Just great.

Maybe that soldier was right. Having too many hormones was a pain.

"Damn. Look at you. Two times and not even soft." The voice of Mikado was next to him and he smiled at her. Putting her lips on his, the kiss was surprisingly chaste. Just the soft feeling of her lips as she massaged his shoulder. The woman hoisted herself on him.

"Perk of being a Dragon. And a Devil." Looking down, he could feel how her wet pussy was still on him. He shared her smirk.

"Can I?"

"Be my guest." Taking the dick, Mikado slowly went down on Issei. She was different and her hands were more active than Shizuka.

Issei's hands went to her hips so he could gently lower herself down. She might have some experience but not compared to his size. Slowly, he was greeted by the warmth while he massaged the flesh underneath.

They hadn't left the shoulders so far and Issei just laid back while Mikado went down his length. He looked at her body and found it incredible. She just enjoyed how Issei was going on her. So far, he didn't move until Mikado had successfully gone on his dick.

He drank in her sight. She was beautiful. So when she nodded, Issei understood. Placing his hands on her ass, she came down on him. His head went between her breasts. They were a bit rounder and not the same size as Shizuka although that was going to be hard to get to that size. So with that, he took a slower pace until the moans had more ecstasy than discomfort in them.

She rode Issei while he was buried in her, her pussy was tight and warm. His hands were on her ass and she felt how the Dragon massaged her ass while her breasts were being licked and fondled by him.

Issei was slowly getting used to her body while she moaned as she was deep inside him. He had to let go because he knew that was running out of air. It was no fun though to leave the prison of tits.

The fact that Mikado's hungry mouth awaited his own as she gave him one hell of a kiss was a good thing. Her hands went through his hair and the blush set in on them. Taking her on the arms, he flipped her around. When his hands had captured her, he pinned her down on the bed. When he found her ears, he slowly began to lick on them.

He found them to be sensitive and nice.

"Issei-kun. You meanie." She winked at him but he gave her one boyish smile. "I thought you would like it."

His hands went to her tits while she began to move on his dick. Her hips moved up and down with his own.

Mikado put her hands on the shoulders. She found those to be broad and hard. It was fun to fuck Issei like this.

"Damn, Issei-kun. You really know how to treat a lady." Issei smiled as he kissed Mikado again while he continued to stuff her.

Of course, it didn't take too long as both were sensitive and had come already twice.

The guy began to rut deeper in her and stars began to explode behind her eyes. Moans became elongated as she neared the climax. Both of them were working towards that common goal.

She came first and it was something that Issei didn't expect but the tightness gave him a reason to come as well. Deep in her, he released. Pulling out, he was exhausted.

Flopping down, Shizuka smiled at him. "Well, Issei-kun. You're a real bed Yakuza." She gave him a flashing smile while taking out her cellphone. Pulling him close, he landed at her tits while she took a selfie of the two.

Mikado did the same thing. "It was fun indeed. Shizuka, how do you get this guy to come over?" Issei sighed.

He was going to see them on his smartphone and he would see them more around.

Well, at least, he got something he was good at.

_A few days later at school._

The events played in his head. He had gone and fucked three women, on two different occasions. Outside of his harem. The guilt had been eating at him but there weren't many he could talk to.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Rossweisse, Irina, Xenovia were all out for obvious reasons. The Student Council was biased as well. Sona would murder him.

Neither he could go for Azazel. The Fallen Angel leader wouldn't have too good advice. Sirzechs was out. He would forget that he was a Devil first and a brother Second. So the guy he went to was an unusual choice.

In the Third Year Classroom, Jonas had been sitting in silence with his own girlfriend. Raynare or like she was known here, Yuuma Amano.

Jonas Kerevechko was a Human that had managed a lot of things in his life. He was also a part of Rias' Club and had been training Issei when he awakened.

By pummeling in the ground when that was needed.

Jonas had a long story but that was for another time. Ironically enough, he might be the guy who he needed to see.

"Jonas-senpai?" The brown eyes shined at him. "Issei? What's up?"

"Can we talk?" Jonas looked at Raynare who wasn't too happy that the Devil was ruining her fun. Unlike her lover, she had figured out that this talk would be done without her around.

"Sure." But Jonas didn't.

"Private. Preferably, the roof." The merc sighed and gave Raynare a wink as the two left. There wasn't much said and Jonas didn't need to say a lot. On the roof, Issei took a shaky breath.

"So what's wrong?"

Issei sighed and put his hands on the railing.

"I have been getting new contracts." Jonas went to stand with his back to the railing. "So? Isn't that a good thing."

Issei showed the selfies he had gotten from Mikado and Shizuka. The picture didn't leave too much for the mercenary.

"Are those what I think it is?"

"Yep." Jonas could only look at them. He scratched his cheek on that. A part of him admitted to being jealous. He liked screwing Raynare more in her mature form more than her schoolgirl one.

"So? What you need me for? You got a fulfilled contract from this?" A nod came from Issei.

"So where does the problem lie?"

"How am I supposed to tell Buchou? Or the others?" The desperation was high. It also was good for Issei to vent about the problems he had to deal with.

"Ah, there it is. They can be pretty jealous." Jonas wasn't bothered about the whole morality thing. He had those but the experiences he had as a human who worked in Supernatural experiences had changed him around.

"That's true." Jonas took his thumb under his chin.

"You know. I don't get it. You have been spewing stuff about a harem. I would think you'd be over the moon."

"I want to be but."

"You feel guilty about the things and Rias and the others. That's something else." After some silence, Jonas looked at the sky.

"You know. You should look at this differently. Logically. Issei. Do you get any feelings for the girls? I doubt Rias would have a problem with a new girl around."

"Not really. I mean. They're hot and all but it's not the same as with Rias or Akeno or Irina."

"So in terms of logic. You're just scratching an itch. Or doing a job. They can't fault you for that." Both had a short laugh in that regard.

"That's true."

"Issei, from what I get. All of you are doing some jobs that might raise an eyebrow. That's just how you Supernatural beings work. You are doing a job on this. If fucking is a thing you're good at and you are doing a service, I don't see how this is a problem."

"Tell that to Buchou and the others."

"You want me to?" Issei looked at him hopefully.

"It's just a thing to keep in mind. Okay, I am looking at this weirdly. But you do a job. And well, if you're good at it. Why not continue on it?"

"You mean it."

"Sex can be a good you sell. If you're good on it and you enjoy doing it plus there's no string attached to it, why not just enjoy it?"

Issei looked at the mercenary.

"You really think it's that simple?" A spark of hope and while Jonas was vicious and harsh, he disliked being cruel for the sake of it.

"When something ain't broken, don't fix it. Right?"

Issei looked at Jonas who had his mind on it. It could have turned out really different if he went to this guy.

The Dragon ran down the stairs while Jonas followed him. It might be the best that he was around to help them out.

And to prevent Rias from destroying the school, he walked after the boy.

He thanked himself again that wasn't a Devil. But Jonas would go and talk to Raynare.

A different view might help. He knew that if he started screwing girls left and right, his bird might get a little pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we end. This was weird. Happy to get all this support. it's also handy because I won't have to replace the list on my file.
> 
> I will first work on a chapter of my own works. En Route to a better life. That's the story you might want to look at. There is a bit more of a change there.
> 
> After that, it's back to my circle. Although I might change some things up.
> 
> But that's for later. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The next two chapters for characters are chosen now and from there on, we will see how it goes.
> 
> I am not done with ideas. Neither from you guys or the original requester.
> 
> And just like last month, we'll continue on this one with a double update with both this fic and the next one.
> 
> Saluut.


	3. Soldier's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurses aren't the only thing. And after this, Issei will never underestimate human beings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an earlier start. The requester and I got a lot of suggestions like last time. But that might take some time to get them all done.
> 
> We got two after this one. And then we'll see.
> 
> Started on 28/07/2020
> 
> Ended on 28/07/2020

Issei sat on the roof. His head went to the sky. That went better than he hoped. The girls weren't happy with his job and he doubted that without Jonas's voice of reason, it might have blown up in his face.

"You're okay?"

Speak of the mercenary and he is there. Offering a can of soft drinks, Issei opened it. Jonas didn't like alcohol and he refused to touch it. He needed those things and the sugar went in their system.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Looking up, Issei grinned at Jonas.

"I owe you. I really do." The guy just took a sip and slid down. Patting him on the shoulder, Jonas smiled at him.

"I didn't train you to be killed by your lovers. I can get why they're angry but well, monogamous wasn't a lifestyle we agreed on. The moral complications can fuck off. You do a job, you're good at it." Issei looked at Jonas.

"What do you mean with moral complications?"

"Issei. What you're doing might be frowned upon but after the shit, I have seen, the things you do make you look like a saint." The pause set in and the two shared a look. After some seconds, Issei had one boisterous laugh while Jonas breezed in while he was softer.

"That's a good one."

"I can try. Either way, just between us. Who of them you aren't doing?"

If it was any other guy, Issei might have been furious but he owned the older man a bit too much to blast him off.

"From all of them. I am not doing Irina and Koneko-chan. Not telling you why though." Jonas again gulped down the fizzy drink.

"The Angel I get. The other I don't but no worries. Those were the most well, pissed." Koneko was again giving him the cold shoulder.

"Buchou and Akeno were also not happy. Good thing Raynare-san talked them out of it." Jonas shrugged. There was a lot between his Fallen Angel and Rias' [Queen].

"They'll come around eventually. It's not like you pledge your love to your clients as you did with the Peerage. Asia-chan fainted and Rossweisse-sensei were also a bit shocked. I can't believe how much of a romantic soul they are."

"You don't know half of it. But believe me, Jonas-senpai. In bed, it's one difference."

"Good thing you're a Dragon. Even with my stamina, I run out."

The two boys had reached a point where they could talk without shame. Issei knew he had a sex drive and Jonas look on relationships with an unbiased view that made it interesting.

"Too much information. I can't believe that Xenovia wanted to see the pictures of them."

"The look at Akeno's face was to die for. I can't believe a woman walks around with tits larger than her. Ray took a picture but she wants you to send her the picture. The other one isn't on the pictures. I think you might like Rika-san. She's a soldier. Like you." Jonas wanted to ask for more but Issei got his hand flaring up.

He made a sigh.

"Looks like I got a new job."

"Good luck with that." The boy finished his drink.

"Do you mind."

"Telling Rias you're back off. Sure. At least, if Rias tries to annihilate me, I can fight back." Jonas laughed but he knew that she wasn't happy. He just hoped that Issei wouldn't neglect his own girls. The human would kick his ass if he did.

"What if she does?"

"I wouldn't joke about that. If she does that, you no longer have a [King]" Jonas was right, and both the boys shuddered.

"See ya."

The portal closed and Jonas turned his head when a large woman with four wings stood before him. Purple eyes matched him with a teasing smirk.

"I thought you dumped that outfit?"

"I keep it around for occasions. I notice you really like doing me like this." A grin on his face went over his face.

"Just let me send a text to Rias that Issei's off. After that, I will do what you want." Raynare tackled him with a kiss.

"I wonder why you get so excited when I do you when I am like this." A chill ran down his spine as Jonas began to massage her ass.

"Child's memories. Even I can't escape it." Jonas didn't bother asking if she put up a barrier.

Meanwhile, Issei was teleported and he was sure that was pretty far away.

He landed at a flat or hotel room. Looking outside, he was pretty damn sure that he was no longer in Japan.

Japan didn't have Pine Trees. "So you're here?"

His head turned and he found himself one nice image. The woman he saw was pretty young. At least, she looked young. Maybe in her thirties.

She took good care of herself.

The skin was pale and long dark hair hung over her body. Her left eye was open and it was yellow. Issei had seen that a few times now. Jonas did that in some cases.

Her right eye had an eyepatch. Her body had one slender take. She was just in her unmentionables and Issei was sure that those clothes were a sight to behold. Her hips were nice and her ass was great.

If Xenovia added a bit more, she would have the same muscular build. It added to her charm. It didn't diminish the Amazonian look of it.

Her large breasts took most of his attention. She wore a black sports bra but that didn't hide the sizeable orbs. She also had a tattoo on her. A bit was shown. Her panties were black and simple.

"Eh yes. I'm Issei Hyoudou. Where am I?"

"Finland. I'm Valmet. I know you from Rika." There wasn't much more to say as she zipped over to him. She went for his trousers and Issei hoped that she didn't destroy his belt. His pants went off and her hands went to his crotch.

For one second he thought she would castrate him but her hands went to his dick instead of his balls. Slowly, she pumped him in her hand. There was a certain pressure but not too much that it would actually hurt him. She was a bit like Xenovia. That woman used a lot of strength but unlike her, Valmet controlled it. It didn't take too long before Issei began to groan in her hand.

The woman smirked at him as Issei climbed to his full mast. When he was there, she threw him on the bed.

Mounting over him, Issei gulped. This woman really knew what she wanted. Slamming down on him full time made him gasp. Her hands pushed him down so his back landed at her bed. Struggling wasn't a good idea. She had taken off her panties and her sports bra went off. It now revealed a set of huge and well-developed tits.

Instantly, he went harder. Her hands went to his shirt and Valmet began to undress him. Issei wasn't sure if why she wouldn't just rip the shirt off. That would be really telling. But Valmet didn't care.

A loud groan escaped her. "Fuck. That bitch wasn't lying." The girth was nice for her. A grin escaped her while she put her hands on Issei. The muscular form of the boy was a nice touch. This guy was a Devil, huh?

Let's see how he held up against a soldier.

Issei's hands were down as Valmet slowly worked herself upon him. His dick was in one tight place. The muscles weren't for show, Issei realized that now better than anyone. His pants ended at his shoes but he didn't dare to remove them. Valmet placed her feet next to his body. Pumping up and down, Issei couldn't even follow her moves.

Rough and hard, she liked it for sure. Cupping his face, Valmet went to his face. Her tongue slipped in his mouth. While he wasn't always playing the dominant role, Akeno had made that clear, Issei wasn't sure if he liked all of this.

But he couldn't have higher thoughts when Valmet had gone even deeper on him.

"Fuck. Rika really didn't lie."

"Thank you." He gritted the teeth while she smiled at him. The smile was kinder and friendlier.

"Your hands are still. Don't have to be at someplace."

Issei would have prayed that the woman didn't kill him. "Where do you want them without you ripping my balls off?"

She sighed and took them to her tits. Issei didn't doubt that even in those tits, muscles had grown. Not the experience was bad. The perkiness was extremely well for him.

He began to massage and fondle them. Despite that, they were soft to the touch and incredibly nice for him to work over. She groaned a bit and went over to his face.

The chance of that wasn't let go and he began to suck on them. He didn't have a good chance as Valmet began to ride on his dick again. Hips up and down, Issei didn't resist but he went for the tits again and touched them.

She could dish it, so she should take it. A bit harder he went for squeezing the nipples as Valmet groaned.

Much like Rika, she had sworn off men. Issei made her reconsider that. Yet, she continued on the fucking with slamming up and down. Issei kept up and hoped she wouldn't crush his nuts. She was insane. Even in the roughhousing with Xenovia, she didn't come close. He had a good preparation though for her.

Valmet began to have a rhythm in her fucking so Issei decided to match that one. A rough time he was in for but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. The woman was amazing and well, she was really hot.

So why not enjoy it. The speed in which she added her fucking made Issei drool. But when he matched her, it got better for both of them.

"Damn. She really wa- aaaaahhh!" A moan and that was rough. So Issei amped it up a bit. When she pulled out, he went down in the mattress. When she came back, he met her, and instead of power, he used speed this time.

Flesh on flesh slapped while she rode him like a mechanical bull. This was just a new experience. Up and down, they made it work out. Issei moaned as well.

"Fuck. You're too tight!" It was rare that her cursed in his fucking but this time, it was appropriate.

"I can feel something! Cumming! Fuck. This is great!" Valmet had been out there. She had moved her feet next to him while she placed a hand on his face. She kissed him and her ass slapped down on his balls while Issei's hands went to her ass.

"I'm going to cum!" He shouted as he kept her there. He would cum inside her and fill her up. And she wasn't going to get away.

"Keep it a bit! I want to." Valmet was near her own release as she used a bigger speed in her hips. If that was even possible. Before long, she had her own release.

"Gonna cum! Gonna cum! Gonna cum!" Like a broken mantra, she shouted as she reached her peak. Sitting up, she arched her back as Issei could see her breasts sway while he flooded her walls with his semen.

Valmet fell down on the boy with a goofy smile. She felt the seed filling her womb but she also felt that he was still hard.

With a soft giggle, she rolled off him. Issei wasn't sure that she could make such a noise. She laid next to him and Issei matched her eyes.

"Rika really wasn't lying. Issei-kun is your name, right?" The boy nodded at her.

"Yes. May I ask something?" She sat up with a spring. "Sure."

"Valmet-san. Are you a soldier?" The woman raised an eyebrow. It was an earnest question. It wasn't like Issei was trying to fish something from her past.

"Yes. Why you ask?"

The Dragon just shook his head.

"I just wanted to be sure. Now, I suppose you want more." Valmet was surprised he wanted more and could give more.

"You want to go again?"

"You were holding back. You don't get those." A light touch to her abs which made her groan." By just sitting still. But first." His hands went to his shoes and he undid them. His trousers went to the ground so he was completely naked now.

"Do you mind if I take over?" The woman laid her head back.

"Well, you satisfied me. So sure, boy. Go ahead." Issei rolled her over on her stomach so her back was open. The cross made him gulp but a light touch made it clear it wasn't like the rosemary. Even so, his hand should protect him. The hands went over her back.

This woman was one body of muscle and strength. Yet, she relaxed under his touch. Issei didn't know why but this woman turned him even on more. He hoped that Xenovia would grow like her. He began to wander over her.

Valmet gulped and tried to hold back the moans as Issei infused his hands with energy as Valmet could feel how Issei worked her over.

It was like a massage with oil but even better. The energy fused with her body. Warmth spread over her and she felt the hands not even going to her erogenous zones. Her back was the first that went over the warmth of his hands. Infusing with energy, Issei gulped and Valmet groaned.

"Oh, you really know how to treat a lady, Issei-kun." He ignored her compliment as he pressed more on the body as he found the withering amazing.

His hands wandered over the tattoo, the shoulders and he noticed she was particularly tense in those. A groan escaped her as he touched a few. The scars she wore weren't ignored as Issei wondered what sort of life she had.

Applying more energy, Valmet could feel the warmth on her body. While amazing, it did rile her up quite a bit. His hands went to her lower back and while he would have loved to touch that amazing ass, he waited a bit until he was done with her underback. The energy flew in them.

Valmet was touched by his focus. He wasn't going after her ass to have a good squeeze first. His focus was on her pleasure and her alone. That was rarely done. Sure, he ogled her body. She would be insulted if he didn't. Yet, it wasn't where his eyes lingered. After her lower back was done, Issei went to her ass.

Despite the training she had poured into it, it still had a spring in them and it bounced back on his hands while he began to massage those two orbs. He might be the Oppai dragon but he wouldn't ignore a great ass when he saw it.

His hands felt how the muscle tenses on the assault of the energy. They became putty in his hands and he held enough to keep his erection going. After that, he went to her legs. His dick was between her asscheeks but Valmet could agree on that.

The feeling on her legs was massaged was incredible. She hoped that one time she would find something that kept her going. It didn't stop her from making a mess underneath. Issei hadn't realized but the softer approach had caused her to lose quite a bit. It was amazing.

Now, she understood why Rika spoke so highly of him. When he was done, her tongue half hung out her mouth, her eye wandered and Valmet believed she had died.

With a touch, he rolled her over so he could see the swaying breasts. He gulped when he eyed her body. He would start with her tits but shook his head. On her back, it was easier to infuse the legs, scared and strong with energy.

While Valmet wanted a new romp, she waited until Issei was done. She had given him the reigns and while fucking was definitely on the menu, she would wait until he was done with the caressing.

Afterward, his hands went to her muscles. How a woman with tits the sizes of hers could have such a stomach was beyond him. Sure, he had seen those bodies before but while Xenovia had a decent set of tits, they weren't the sizes of hers.

They were rock hard muscles and again, Issei wasn't bothered by them. Again, they added to the charm instead of diminishing. When his hands found the giant tits, he gave them a good squeeze. Valmet began to open her mouth.

A loud moan did escape as Issei shut her up by a kiss. His tongue slipped in and softly explored her mouth. As she had done to him. When he was done on the tits, he just laid back on her shoulders and neck.

"You really are something, Issei-kun." When she was done, it was his turn. He guided his dick to her pussy. She liked it hard and fast so he didn't bother waiting. He had savored the taste so when he was inside her body, he pushed at her.

Even laying down, she wrapped her legs around him. She was perhaps stronger than him but she did allow him some room to play. Issei rutted in her and he marveled at her body. Her legs gave him enough and the arms went around his neck. For a second, he feared she was going to break his neck.

Again, she used enough strength to keep him in place without actually hurting him. If he would do her, he would bring Xenovia. That [Knight] could learn from this woman. They stayed a bit like that as Issei began to pump his hips.

Valmet had more experience than him, he would admit that. Because it was easier for her to catch up on his moves. Damn, she was amazing. Never would he look down on human beings again.

While Issei had fun doing it like this, he looked at her. "Want to switch up?" He asked after her moans died down.

Without removing himself, he was still in her body and he turned around. Playing at her back, he touched her lightly as she moaned and groaned. The energy was still in her body. It made it hypersensitive and it was like her entire body was on fire. Bumping her from behind, he marveled at her sight and moans.

Fuck, this woman had some skills. His hands moved to her shoulders as he began to fuck closer. Egging closer to her, his stomach could feel her muscles. He wouldn't go overboard but when his hands slipped underneath, he could feel the tits.

Amazing again and they were too perky to ignore. She turned her head and a kiss followed. Her tongue disappeared in his. When one hand had found her clit, the left eye went wide. Pushing him down, she moved the body to the side of the bed. His legs landed on the floor while she moved over him.

"Ever done it like this?"

"Reverse cow style? First time for everything?"

He joked right before she slammed down on him. Issei thanked the Maou he was a Dragon. Because the force he felt would have caused his bones to break if he wasn't anything else. The ferocity was back and the speed was driven up again.

Fuck, this was something. Valmet had buried herself deep in him and was pumping her hips. After some time of fucking her, Issei had learned to keep up with her and it wasn't too difficult to figure out how to keep the pace while he was doing the woman.

She was still in control but he could keep up.

It was rough for sure and this woman had now lost given a fuck. But he would give her enough to enjoy. So when the woman was sure that she put in her hips, Issei moved back at her. Taking her by the hips, he laid his head back as he admired her body.

A back could be amazing. A first shot was inside her. Issei gritted his teeth. He wouldn't end it just now. So with that moving, he just enjoyed it and laid his head back. Looking at Valmet, he found her amazing as she was this.

Strong and powerful. He wouldn't like to face her in a fight. While the strain was incredible, Issei began to feel this even more. This woman. What a formidable opponent she was. He began to match her strength and even underneath her, he was giving her a tough time. Increasing his own strength, a feat he rarely did in fucking, he fought back.

She was so strong and sexy and hard. Issei didn't want to break a body like that. Despite her strength and control, Valmet wasn't sadistic. The Dragon wouldn't try to slip out under her control and fight back. But unlike other times, there was no sadism involved.

She wasn't like Akeno and his comparison to Xenovia was right on the strength. This muscle made it clear.

Laying his head back, he groaned as he felt on how her ass came down on his collarbone. Fuck, he would have loved to fuck that ass but he wouldn't do that. Not now. Not while he was testing out the waters.

Valmet was happy with how Issei was. He could keep up with her and her extreme needs. Strength could be misused and despite her soldier training, it was hard to find the itch and getting scratched. Now, with Issei, she would do this more often.

Another effect was his own excitement that Issei felt as he was driven it up. Valmet gave him a run and he wanted to catch up with her. So with her hips pumping, Issei's head tolled as he fucked her back. The moves were amazing, he wondered what she really did out there. He wasn't sure how many times he released in her like this.

Even as he came a second time in her, his dick was still buried deep in her muscled pussy.

His hands went over her back as he touched those muscles, admired how they constricted while she began to get driven up. Issei sat back up as Valmet slammed down, her ass again hitting his collarbone. He licked her neck and she felt how the tits were assaulted by his hands.

Just like her treatment, Issei was strong and he fought back but he wouldn't hurt. Strength could be a part of fucking. It was now. Issei sat back up and wanted to go like this now.

When his stomach was pressed at her back, he fucked her like this. The ferocity, the intensity. There were things he got hooked on.

So with that, he enjoyed the woman. His hands wandered over the tits and his own hands went down to her pussy.

"Naughty boy, Issei-kun."

"You don't like it, Valmet-san?" He didn't want to walk on eggshells around a woman who could rip his dick and balls off. She was the second most dangerous woman to have in bed.

"Didn't say that. Continue." Doing as he told was a thing that Issei liked doing. He followed her and her own hands went behind to mess with his hair. If one could see her, the show of Issei's dick penetrating her while her tits and pussy were shown.

Again, Issei released in her but his dick didn't stop being hard. For whatever reason, Issei wouldn't or couldn't stop fucking Valmet from behind. When her head was turned, she kissed Issei again as his tongue wandered in her mouth. Valmet boned him back. Fuck. When she was home, she would take him up on the offer of fucking him even more.

Hours went by, he released more in her than he ever did in one girl. Sure, he had fucked several girls at once and never left them wanting but with one woman, this was the first time. Laying back, Valmet fell down on him. The strength that was so plentiful had left her body.

For one used to the rigorous of battles, it was an unfamiliar feeling to feel so tired. Sex could be even more tiring.

Catching her, she was cradled in his arms. Some bits could be shown. She wasn't a girl from the street and even if she was, Issei would never treat her like that. The sweat from the two mixed as she gave him one long kiss again.

"That was fucking amazing! Unbelievable what a boy can do!" Despite her fatigue, she had a filthy mouth.

"Glad to be of service, milady. Can I ask you, before Morpheus claims you, to sign my contract?" Issei requested. He had seen the signs and needed the reassurance.

"Give me a few seconds. I need some time to catch my breath." Issei couldn't believe she was up this fast. She really meant a few seconds as she had caught her breath. She went over and signed it. The third one in a week's time. And all by fucking. Not that the horn dog really cared about it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I bid you goodnight." His hand was captured by Valmet who had a strong look at him.

"You're leaving already, Issei-kun. I kind had hoped you would spend the night." The Dragon wasn't sure but he liked to have a good rep.

And.

The offer was way too alluring.

So after a message, he let Rias and the other girls know. He was in for a rough time later but he would make up for them. If he might compare them to Valmet, it wouldn't be too hard on him.

Spooning wasn't a thing he really did. It would work if he had one girl sleeping next to him. At this time, that rarely happened.

Both were naked and their bodies were covered by a blanket while Issei had her arms around her. For some reason, the woman was off while Issei wondered where his life went. Sure, it went crazy months ago but now, it was even more.

That song could be replaced by a Devil. Voltaire was fun to listen to every once in a while. Jonas had found that guy. Both had a good laugh over that video of a Zombie Gigolo.

But he just laid back and enjoyed her warm body.

His hands were intertwined under her breasts. The rhythmic breathing caused them to spill over to his arms. Still, he was happy to have them around.

Fantastic body this woman had.

Yet, he was happy like this. Some service he was doing. Issei wondered how many more women would call on his services.

After some time, the woman rolled over. The eyes met and Issei was still awake.

"Eh, Valmet-san." She kissed his forehead and ruffled over the hair. A soft smile, no fury or lust, was shown at him.

"Time to switch, Issei-kun. Turn around." Issei followed her order as she pressed her arms around him. Her head landed on his shoulder while she had his body captured. The tits were pressed at his back while she kept her arms around him.

Issei stiffened in that but his dick remained flaccid. It was evident he had one night he wouldn't forget. He was utterly and completely spent by the fucking.

"Just relax, Issei-kun. I won't do anything to you." Not getting away, Valmet captured Issei while she fell asleep. Issei followed her example. He resigned himself to this fate. There were things far worse than being hugged and spooned by a sexy soldier's lady.

He wouldn't get away and this was one good lay.

Meanwhile at Kuoh.

Jonas laid his head back. Raynare was out for the count. The tables had turned a good while ago. Her face was a bit silly. He had dressed but had covered her with his shirt. A bit of respect that went a long way.

He would wait until she was ready to be back in spirit. Just sitting back and enjoying it but he got a call.

"Yello." A grin washed over his face.

"Fucking hell. That's been a damn long time! How you been?"

After some chats, he heard of the story.

"Hey now. That last time, I saved your life."

After a bit, he laid his head back while looking at the stars. That night, fuck. He had met a few friends. Arashi and Yuuji met each other. It wasn't a surprise that the two liked each other as soon as they were introduced.

"Yep. I am fine. So when is it? Ah, okay. I'll try to make myself free. I'll ask the guy. Yep. I'll chat with you later."

He closed the call.

"Who was that?" Jonas smiled at the woman and kissed her.

Raynare tapped his head after the long kiss.

"You don't get away that easily. Who was that?"

"Relatable person." The answer made her grin. It was fun to see the two together. The two were close ever since they met.

"Yuuji?"

"Nope. Jonah. I met him a couple of years ago. With Yuuji by the way. Reckless as they come, that fucking bastard."

Raynare sat next to him while they enjoyed the sun.

"An old friend of yours?" Jonas had to hold back a laugh.

"Not a man that I would refer to a friend. But when you do this kind of work for so long, I can't help but respect him. Jonah is one of the few like Yuuji that I can relate to. The only difference is that with Yuuji, we always stood on the same side."

After a pause, Jonas looked at the sky.

"We met a while ago. But that's a story for another time."

_Back at Issei._

It was always something to get used to when you slept in a weird place. You always had to get used again to the ceiling. Issei's memory kicked in. Unbelievable that exhaustion had the same effect as alcohol. Issei knew where he was.

A bedroom of Valmet. His latest client. It was her dripping pussy above his head. With the pressure on his dick, it was clear where her head was. If she could see Issei's eyes, he would have known that her head was buried all over his length. None of his girls had managed that.

"Good morning, Valmet-san." Nothing wrong with being polite to the woman who was giving him such good service. Wasn't that his job?

"Good morning, Issei-kun. I am having breakfast. You mind starting yours?" Pulling her by the legs, Issei began with eating her out. His tongue going over the wet folds and he sucked and licked them. She had slowly got wet by this service. Fuck. A woman like her would be one catch.

Issei continued on the licking. His tongue even went deep inside her. He could even taste some bits of himself. Valmet had hovered over his cock and she sucked him. Issei was strong. She had no clue but she guessed that his life was also filled with violence. Her throat went over him while she worked for her hands on the balls.

Issei felt her throat crushing over him. Her breasts pressed on his legs while he fucked her closer to him. The man could feel how much she tasted and felt. Despite the looks, it was clear that his size had some effect on her.

Adding his fingers to her pussy, he explored her pussy. She got closer to his mouth and her ass, wonderful and strong, engulfed it. "I can't breath." That was all he said before he unloaded in her mouth.

At the same time, her own pussy hit and she came over his face.

"What time is it?" Issei asked.

"Morning. Don't worry. I'll let you go now but first." Turning her ass around, she took his dick. She slammed down. Issei sat up so her back was pressed against his chest.

She bit back a moan. 'Fuck. Rika wasn't lying." She took his dick and went back out. That hip work was amazing. Just like last night, that beast was slamming down. Issei wasn't even sure she was a human. But he wasn't going to end it here.

He held back his teeth and his hands massaged the strong ass as Valmet slammed up and down. His hips were burning and buzzing. They did catch up. Heat set in and it was like two animals were fucking. The sex was amazing.

Sitting up, Issei's hands went to her tits. With a light squeeze, he felt them. He felt how strong they were and how he enjoyed the touch of them in his hands. Despite that, they were still soft.

"Issei-kun, you really like tits."

"Indeed. I do." Even when he came in her pussy, he wasn't stopping. Again, he got hard and he was still buried in her.

An idea formed in his head as he hooked his arms underneath her knees. Valmet had no idea that he could lift a woman like her. Yet, buried in her pussy, she was lifted. Her weight shifted to him. Issei thanked again the Maou that he could lift a woman like her.

Valmet could feel herself getting skewered on the cock but she didn't complain. Her pussy constricted around his dick and she moved with his hands.

"Issei-kun. You're strong."

"Thanks." She turned her head with her lips at him. Her hands went to his head. Kissing Issei was incredible.

After months in the field, she could feel her body accepting the fact that she needed a fuck every once in a while. Still, with her body lifted up, Issei fucked her like this. He did place her feet down so his hands could explore the tits. Touching, spilling, he continued to kiss Valmet as his dick was feeling how good this was.

But he had reached a limit. Even with the night going by, he would need some time off. So after fucking her like this, he came in her.

One last kiss was shared as he filled Valmet to the brim. She moaned in his mouth and her eye was glassy. Issei pulled out and looked at her.

Even before she could hit the floor, she was captured. "Fucking hell. Issei-kun. Give me your number." That was one more.

It didn't end with a few numbers. Still, close, Issei kissed her and back. Some pics were shared and Valmet pressed the guy in her tits while she took a selfie.

Valmet kept in mind he was still a student. If she would ask for a lay, it would be on the weekends. Not for soon though.

"Well, Issei-kun. Thanks for the fuck. I hope to see you again soon." One last kiss was shared as he gave Valmet a hug.

"You're welcome, Valmet-san. Just give me a call." Issei went through his circle. Valmet grinned as she began to pick. Koko wanted to see them in the next days. She would keep the guy a secret. The rest of them didn't need to know that she had fucked a guy.

Issei came home. He landed in his room. Even in the dusk, he could see.

"Issei-kun." Akeno purred.

"You've been home for a night." Rias had her arms crossed but she was playful.

"Time for my time." Xenovia admitted.

"I want to have fun," Rossweisse shouted. She was half drunk.

"Issei-san. I also want to have you." That was Asia.

Issei sighed. It was no secret what they wanted. Well, Issei didn't like to disappoint. In fact, that was a new lay. He was still buzzing and some time off had given him just want he needed.

'Ddraig. I think I can use your help.'

'You are a too lucky partner. That soldier lady wasn't normal.' The Breast Dragon Emperor had never found such a woman.

'Well, neither are they. It looks like I am getting them into oblivion?' Issei jumped out of his clothes.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have to ask this. Who saw Valmet coming up? When the requester asked me, I didn't. This was written one day. That was fun. Hope you guys liked this one.
> 
> I waited with the chapters. To publish all requests at once. That was fun for a change.
> 
> Saluut.


	4. Stressreliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter. I might not know that much about the series but hey, the woman here is damn hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are going to get one I was really looking forward to when we started this fic. Rangiku from Bleach. This is going to be fun. A hot woman as well.
> 
> Started on 06/09/2020
> 
> Ended on 10/09/2020

Issei sat slumped on the chairs. Not uncommon if Jonas had drilled him into the floor. Yet that didn't happen.

"Are you okay, Issei?" His killer asked with a genuinely worried voice. While Raynare had pledged her soul to Jonas, it didn't stop her from being fond of Issei. The guy sat back up, drained, his eyes betraying the weariness in him.

"I'm fine." Jonas had given him a can of soda. The sugars were down in one gulp.

"Fuck. I needed that. Thanks, Jonas-senpai." The mercenary nodded to the Dragon. He was kind of interested.

"So mind telling us what got you so tired? All the girls got a spring." Jonas had picked up that all the ones that he could fuck were happy. Yet, Issei was nearly destroyed by it.

"Ah, yep. They wrung me dry last night." Issei confessed and Jonas could only sit back a bit. "I thought that they do that normally. So what happened?"

"Well, last night I had one hell of a client. Valmet-san. Soldier's lady. Rough she was. Hell, I don't think that even Xenovia would do that." Looking over the mercenary, Issei eyed Jonas and his body.

"Jonas-senpai. Remind me to never doubt human beings. That woman was one hell of a night. She wanted me to spend the night." Fuck. He had enjoyed that night and morning. He would never tell Valmet what she had to do but if he wasn't boosting, he would end up with a broken pelvis. They hadn't just a normal ride. Her boobs had flopped around.

It was one good lay. But it did cause him to lose energy. Back home, everyone expected a fuck. That is why Issei was so exhausted. Jonas could raise an eyebrow. He had only accepted Kalawarner in his bed now and while the two had double-teamed him, it was hard. Even for a guy like him. A soldier with the amount of stamina.

His respect for Issei went up a bit.

"So that is why I." His hand flared up and Issei cursed his bad luck. Looking down, it was a new contract. And with the last few days, he had nothing but sex, sex and again sex.

But.

Too much of one thing was good for nothing.

"Ah, Issei. Be positive. Maybe it's not a lay." The boy sighed. At one point, he would have loved to have sex constantly. He was lucky. He had a lot of pretty girls who were in love with him and he did a part-time job of fucking hot older ladies.

"Good luck, Issei." He turned to Rias who had her smile on. A smile that made him shiver. Walking over to her, he did a bold thing. Putting his hand under her chin, he began to have a long kiss. The woman blushed and moaned in it.

Jonas had looked away.

"When I'm back. I'll let you know." She had looked at the reports. All three clients were happy with him. It was outstanding. While he did, the women all loved it. The last one wanted him back. To fuck him until he couldn't stand. Not that Rias would allow that to happen.

"If you spent the night, just let me know. Okay? I'll tell the others." He nodded and there he went. Rias turned to the other two.

"Raynare." When Rias spoke her real name, she wanted something from the Fallen Angel. She wasn't going to stop listening to her though.

"Yes, Rias."

"Akeno needs some training. I hope you would be so kind as to help her with that." Ah, sure, that could be arranged. Not that she minded. It would give her some training herself.

"It would be my pleasure." Outside, she knew where Akeno trained. Changing in her new outfit, Rias was impressed by the clothes.

She was no longer wearing the stripper outfit. A soft shirt with long sleeves and longer trousers, inspired by her lover's style, Raynare knew that it was better.

"A new wardrobe?" Rias' eyes twinkled while she shared a look with Jonas.

"It was needed. Thanks, Rias." After giving her lover a kiss, she walked to the outside. Jonas's eyes bored into her ass. Not that she minded.

"Still can't wrap my head around it." Rias knew what he meant. What they discovered that night, changed things for everyone but especially for those two.

"Me neither. Jonas, I have to see Sona for some talks. It is your choice if you stay here but can you lock this place." The tone was a request and Jonas had no problem with listening to orders he agreed with.

"Sure. Do Sona my regards." Jonas stood up. He only had to tell Raynare that he was going home. It would be easy for a bit.

Mittelt was out with Koneko so Jonas just had to wait for them at home. A quiet evening. He kinda looked forward to that.

"For the next talk, we'll need you. Goodnight." With a magical circle, she left the clubroom. Jonas wondered why she didn't walk. He had a key to the place.

So go the two black haired Fallen, tell them to meet him, that could work. Not sure where he was going, Jonas bumped into a set of perfect tits. The smell was enough to tell him.

"Jonas-sama." Looking up, he met yellow eyes. Her outfit had some bits open on the tits. She had taken off her turtle neck. In the clubroom, she could wear clothes that were a bit more open.

"Hey, Kala." The man had grown to like Kalawarner. A lot.

Just because he had the most love for Raynare, it didn't mean he could get around the idea of polygamy. No bonds as close as warriors and he found that he enjoyed Kalawarner.

"Where is Rias?"

"Just went off to see Sona. Ray is training Akeno. The others have contracts. I was thinking of going home." An idea formed in her head and the eyes spoke to him. His grin made sure that the idea could work with him.

"So no one is here?"

"I doubt that they would return any time soon. If at all." Her hands went to her shirt and she began to unbutton them. Jonas grinned as she saw the tits plopping out. He knew what she wanted. It would be awesome.

"You want to?"

"Sure."

_At Issei's client._

The place where he ended this time. It wasn't a high apartment. The place was simple compared to Rika's place.

"Eh, did someone order a Devil?" He hoped that this time, he wouldn't fuck. Or at least. Not fuck like a maniac.

"Yes, I did." Turning his head, he was greeted by a sight that calmed him down, slightly. The woman was wearing a business suit that he could appreciate a lot. It was just clear how much the shirt strained against the breasts. They were large. Like really large. Her blueish outfit was a show. Long orange hair that hung down to her ass. Blue eyes shined at him. There was a small beauty mark at the side of her head.

A salary woman Issei guessed. Still, he could see how her chest stood out. Never in his life had he thought that he would lay eyes on tits that beat Akeno. She had taken off the shirt but the one underneath was still on. Issei's eyes were glued on those. 109 cm's perhaps.

Fuck, that even put Shizuka to shame.

"Are you really a Devil? I would like to see proof." Issei only showed his Devil Wings. The woman's expression was a bit playful. She looked at the wings and found that enough.

"Okay, now that I believe. Didn't expect you to be such a cutie?" Issei gulped as he eyed at the woman.

"What is your name?"

"Issei. Issei Hyoudou. And might I know your name?" The woman waved her hair as she smiled at him. He had seen how Akeno smiled at him like that every once in a while.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. Just call me Rangiku. So Issei-kun. Do you mind helping me out?" She had a soft giggle. Akeno might like her.

"Sure. What you need from me?" In a flash, the woman's face washed away the playful smile and her shining eyes.

"Can you do me a favor and kill my boss?" Issei's brain needed a second to catch up to get what she wanted.

"What?"

"I want you to kill my piece of a shit boss. Do you mind doing that? The fucker is giving me gray hairs from stress and I want that asshole six feet under. Do that for me, okay?" Okay, that he had to defuse.

He had some weird requests but this was the first time that he was asked to kill.

"Look, lady. I'm a Devil. If you wanted a hitman, I can call a friend of mine but I don't do that myself. So that is out." Issei answered and her shoulders slumped. If she would throw him out, it did save him some time but it would cause him to lose in reputation.

"Can you do anything else to deal with my stress?"

"Sure. Do you have a bedroom?" Issei knew how wrong that sounded but it was easier for him.

_Five minutes later._

Rangiku laid on her bed. She laid her head back as Issei had begun to infuse her back with energy. Sitting all day was killing her back and his hands wandered over her shoulders. The spine of her felt awesome.

"If you want to moan, just go on it." Issei sat next to her with a relaxed smile. Just like last night, he was infusing Rangiku with energy. She laid her head back as Issei was doing that.

"Oh, God. This is awesome. I should have used that flier sooner. Hnnngh." She bit in her pillow as she felt the back feeling a lot better. Her stress was going away.

"Are you serious, you know a guy that. Aaaahn!" She paused as Issei used a bit more force on her. He had an amount of energy from the last times so he didn't mind this.

"Can you really kill my boss?"

Issei had said to defuse her but now, he had to ask.

"Well, compile a list of grievances, pass it to me and I'll let you my friend take a look." Jonas was a killer. In his time in Africa, he had killed a guy because he said yes or no at the wrong time.

Multiple times even.

If this guy was this horrible that a hot piece of ass like her wanted to sell her soul, it must be horrible.

"Thank you. But I am glad that. Oooh!" Issei infused energy as she began to crane her head. Maybe he could leave without a lay. However, her moans began to rile him up. And she hadn't changed.

"So you're a guy on a sports team?"

"Not really. But I learned from a few friends." Issei admitted and well, he couldn't reach all places. He had to ask. Issei hoped that she didn't mind. Or noticed his raging boner. He really was a horndog.

Horndragon.

"Rangiku-san. For the rest, I need to change a bit. But I don't have room to move. Do you mind if I change positions?" Looking back at him, the woman nodded.

"Sure thing." She had no idea what he really meant as Issei hoisted himself over her. With his legs on either side, Issei's back was turned to her head. He could see her long legs underneath the skirt.

Rangiku forced herself to relax. She was a bit surprised that a Devil could look like a human but no regrets from her. "Issei-kun?"

"Sorry but I need some changes to make this easier. I can get off if you want." She shook her head. The orange head was too hooked on the stuff.

"Nope. Go ahead."

With that, Issei nodded and his hands wandered over. They were dangerously close to her ass. Yet, they remained on the lower back. For Rangiku, that meant that Issei's hands were about to touch one important place. She was more sensitive there.

Despite all, she was wearing light clothes. Same as Issei. She knew that he was hard. A part of her would like that. It had been far too long since she had a dick in her. Issei could feel her moving and that had caused that his own discomfort grew.

Was there really a thing as too much good luck?

Well, Issei would find out. In the minutes that followed, Issei was getting more aroused with the moans coming from Rangiku. She herself had also grown used to his touch. Fuck. She wanted nothing more than just tie him down.

Issei changed a spot again and he moved around the body. Now it was even worse. His dick, fully erect, was pressing in her ass. It really was frustrating for the two. She could feel her arousal grow. Even through the clothes and panties, she knew that he had gotten hard.

"Issei-kun." His hands stopped. "I can feel your dick."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's hard to stay calm with a lady so sexy pressed to you." Rangiku turned around and she smiled at him. Her shirt went off and Issei felt a lump in his throat when the tits came into view.

"Well, I can forgive you. If you're willing to shut my mouth." Her hands fumbled at the pants and she began to fumble at his pants. Her eyes bulged when she saw the Dragon in full glory. Laying down, she pressed her tits together.

"So want some?" Plunging between the tits, Issei felt the pressure of the huge breast pressing on him. The devil knew that she was slick with sweat from a long day of work.

It wasn't her first time. Her tits were pressed tight like a vacuum. Tight, soft, warm, and large. They weighed on him. He would have come over her if he didn't keep some restraint. Issei could feel how she liked the tip of his dick as he came back out on her.

Taking her offer up, she began to use speed while Issei fucked her tits. His hips bucked under her as he placed his knees next to her. This woman was clearly used to this. She had done this before. With keeping the tits as tight as possible, Issei had an idea that she had changed those from a breast to a pussy.

"Damn, Issei-kun. You clearly have learned this."

"I get a lot of practice." Yep, Akeno would definitely like this woman. Rangiku moved up and down with the breasts. She could smell the musk of Issei. Both their bodies were slick of sweat and heat. Despite the first stench, it did turn her on. She enjoyed how Issei was going over her.

Even with the licks, even with the teasing, even with it all, Issei could hold on. Promising if she had a say about it. The boy just held on while Issei fucked the tits from below as she made eye contact with him.

Rangiku found that he did a better job at stress relief than actually killing her boss. This guy was one hot body for a young kid.

Issei really began to wonder if he was too lucky. Then again, the woman here on his bed was at least normal and not like Valmet.

The pillow of the breasts wrapped tighter around Issei as he could feel his body giving out on her. When he was in her mouth, the Dragon unloaded everything he had. Rope after rope of semen was shot in her mouth. Rangiku didn't get away, she just let him cum.

Letting him out, she looked down. Not even going down after one load. Fuck, this guy had promise.

Pushing Issei off her body, she turned around. Too hasty to even care about undressing, she pulled the skirt up till her ass and panties were shown. Her ass was large and round. Issei's eyes were drawn on the hands that stripped the panties of the long legs. How did this woman keep this body?

"Issei-kun. If you could." She wanted it from behind, sure, that he could do. Placing his hands on his dick, he guided her to the pussy that was soaked.

"Ready?"

"Let me feel it a bit." The guy sandwiched the dick between the cheeks and she could feel the heat coming from him.

The dick could be slapped against her cheeks and it was feeling hot. Yes, this guy was ready for this.

"Just shove it in." Hearing the command, Issei did what he was told to do. When his tip was in, he put the hands on the hips. Pushing through, Rangiku got bottomed out. She could swear that stars exploded. Sure, she wasn't used to sex and had quite a few flings. Yet, Issei went further and deeper than any man had gone before.

He was deeper and she feehow some places were touched that no one else had gone before. She couldn't think about it before but this dick was awesome. She had a slight drool when she felt the boy entering her.

Issei could feel how slick she was. He had only registered some resistance at the end. Not one to judge others for their choices. The woman moaned underneath him. He could see how she enjoyed and took the dick of him. Yet, when he was buried in her, he didn't move. Sure, the woman could say. Shove the whole thing in. but it didn't mean they were really ready for it.

So the boy decided to stay in place as he waited until Rangiku told him to move again. Not that he really complained. With his hands going around, he massaged the ass and the soft flesh of her. Not that he really liked it.

In actuality, Issei preferred to fuck women naked instead of dressed like this. Not that it wasn't hot but it wasn't just his choice. But he could live with those. He found them good looking at her. That was one new thing he could write down on the list. Fucking a woman in a business suit.

Rangiku could feel how Issei was exploring her and how much she liked the feeling of a guy, buried deep inside her. Still, the guy didn't move one bit until Rangiku gave him the okay. She knew that despite it all, she had to get used to him. To the guy, to the Dragon. Fuck, this guy was going to ruin her for other men.

"Issei-kun. Holy fuck. Who told me that guys would have this?" He was happy that she felt like this. The guy just stayed in her and when she nodded, "Go ahead. Just do it." With his body coming down, he grabbed the body of her and began to ram his dick in and out. Rangiku could feel how his dick was slapping against her walls and how much Issei loved fucking her.

Rangiku began to move up and down, matching his moves. She could feel how Issei was enjoying her. Much like how Issei was feeling it.

She slammed her hips back at him. "You're one gifted man, Issei." The guy just smirked at her while he laid over, pressing his weight at the body. When she was sure, she craned her head. Kissing him caused her to turn her head to him. Rangiku could feel how the tongue dominated her mouth. She was turning into this boy's plaything. It was clear as day.

She felt how her hips slammed back at him and how the body of Issei was becoming master of her.

Issei on the other hand could feel how this woman withered in his touch. But even so, he had to feel how she was. His hands wandered to the tits. Exploring them, he felt how the breasts were spilling out his hands. Licking the neck, sucking on the earlobes, pinching the nipples. She began to feel how Issei was doing her.

Her knees were there and she was bowing down as Issei was just fucking her.

The woman couldn't help but enjoy how hard she was slammed. Like a broken record, she repeated his name over and over again. "Issei-kun, Issei-kun, Issei-kun, Issei-kun, Issei-kun, Issei-kun!" The guy smiled at her as he sat back up while bowing over her.

"Rangiku-san, I'm going to."

"Outside. Outside! I can't have you." He could follow up her order by pulling out his dick. But he couldn't predict where his jizz would land. Namely, all over her clothes. Again, thick ropes of semen landed all over her vest, shirt, and skirt.

Issei could only look at her. Rangiku bit down on the pillow. Her own climax had set in just as Issei pulled out and spurted all over her.

"Thanks." Issei couldn't believe how she would be happy that he had ruined those clothes. Looking over the shoulder, she admired his handiwork.

"I'm going to keep those as souvenirs. Now, I think that you and I need to get cleaned up."

The bathroom was small with just a shower and a small hot tub. Sure, they could get in together after they had taken care of the sweat and sperm and other fluids.

And they had taken care of that.

But right now, in the hot water, they were sitting together. Issei was buried in her while she had put her legs next to him. The heat had caused them to blush as Rangiku was sitting in his lap while the Dragon was sitting down.

It wasn't' the first time that Issei had fucked a woman like that. The hot water worked great on Akeno and Rias. Those two had back pains and often liked it when Issei fucked them there.

Why did every woman he had banged so far had a huge set of tits? Hell, he was sure that Rangiku and Shizuka could put Akeno to shame. Issei just was deep and warm in her. While his dick was in the heat of a body, his own body was warmed up.

The water was a bit too hot for a normal human being. If he would do this again, he would have to look out for a better place with Rangiku.

She moaned as she ground in his lap. His head was pushing on the tits as Issei was sucking on the large orbs. Despite their size, they still managed to have a spring in them.

An admirer of tits, Issei was and he would be canonized if the Breast Dragon Devil wouldn't look at the bountiful chest of Rangiku.

Not that she really minded it. It felt good on Issei was exploring her breasts. It was her most convincing asset and fuck, she enjoyed the attention.

Sure, she could get a lay easily but with Issei, at least, she had discretion and other things on her side. With her moves on him, she ground. Those things rarely were forgotten.

"Hey, Issei. May I ask. Hnng." His hands went to her ass. A bit of the finger played on the ass. Dripping down to them, the other hole got explored by Issei. Not that she was opposed to it. But not for the first time.

"Yes, Rangiku." He looked up at her while she craned a bit.

"How old are you? Aahn." The guy smiled at the woman. That was a good question.

"I'm seventeen. Don't worry, I am not going to tell. Besides you wouldn't get the story out." Rangiku began to think, Issei found that she looked really pretty like that when her eyes went up and she began to process the words.

Shaking her head, Issei could feel how she enjoyed him.

"I don't think so. Also, I hope you don't mind that this time you go inside." The guy smiled at her. Again, he unloaded his shots.

Stretching out, her long legs were out the bath, her hands were on the shoulder and her back was craned as Issei admired her breasts make one wonderous move.

"So I think we're soaked enough. Issei-kun, can you stay here for the night?" The guy gulped as it was again that he would stay over at a woman's place. The second one in a week's time.

"Sure, just let me sent a message when we're out the bath." Rangiku nodded as she pulled out and Issei got out her body. Neither of them bothered dressing. They did however got the clothes for the next day. The ones that Rangiku wore were laid back and Issei got his own clothes in the washing machine.

When both were ready, Issei was taken from behind. One of the hands explored down below and if Issei could, he prayed that she would go to his dick and not his ass.

"You like that stuff?"

"As much as every guy. But you're the client. So you're Queen."

"Than I want a horse to ride." Rangiku guided him again to the bed. With his back down, Issei could feel how she wanted to ride the guy. The woman didn't lie though.

"I got to work out a system. So prepare yourself for a long night."

Issei wouldn't say it but compared to what Valmet or his own harem did, she had to try her hardest to get him too hard.

During the night, Issei had released a lot more in her. She did ride him and it was clear how much stamina this woman really had. But now, Rangiku wanted to switch something up.

Rolling Issei off the bed, the boy landed on the floor. Struggling back up, she shook her shapely ass towards his direction.

"Well, Issei-kun. Can you guess where I want it?" Sighing, Issei looked down. Slick with her juices, Issei knew that he had to be fast if she wanted him to insert his dick in her tightest hole.

"Your ass? That I can do." Climbing up, Issei put his left hand on his member while guiding it to Rangiku's twitching asshole. When the first tight ring of muscle wanted to push him out, he gritted his teeth and continued to push on. She gasped and groaned as Issei continued to push his dick deeper in her.

Sure, she had never done it like that but Issei had proven once again that he was too good. So instead of going too rough at her in one go, he just waited. Slowly, he pushed on as he listened to his partner. He could feel how her ass was expanding to accept him inwards.

Rangiku could feel how Issei was doing her, yet she waited and let him take charge. She was not going to waste this. When he finally was deep in her, she could feel how he just stayed there, noticing her heavy breathing and groaning. He himself just massaged the cheeks that were now taking the dick in.

He continued to inspect the cheeks while Rangiku groaned and moaned. "Are you okay?" It was a worry that he had hurt her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needing to get used. You're a monster, Issei-kun." The guy smirked on that.

"Been called worse." Sure, that was true. There were quite a few out there who called him a monster. With the woman beneath him who was getting used to his dick in her asshole, he could accept that. So he waited until that Rangiku could tell him to move. Not that he really minded it. She was hot, tight, and squeezing. So with that, he just waited until that Rangiku told him that he could move again.

When she nodded, Issei pulled out. It was like her ass didn't want him to leave the walls but he had to. The tip was the only thing that was buried in her and when he was sure, Issei moved back in. Not using speed, he waited and looked at Rangiku.

She had to breathe heavily as she felt how Issei was enjoying her body. Issei was in control yet let her work things out. She could only sigh and groan as he was back in her, exploring her insides and pushing through.

Issei didn't move too fast. Not just for the woman that he had but also for himself. A virginal asshole was the tightest thing and despite the experience that he picked up, it still was something he had to get used to.

This was just great as Rangiku moved her hips again. She made it so that his dick left its prison and went back in.

Slow it was but good as well as both enjoyed the feeling and warmth of each other. When Issei went back in her, he ground around. On her arms, Rangiku made one amazing expression. This was just amazing. This guy really, she had to call him more. So when she was moving her hips back at him, Issei just took it easy.

He did use quite some strength while he was fucking her ass yet he wasn't going too fast. That would have been really counter-productive. So when Rangiku used a bit more speed, he followed on her. She wriggled her hips and Issei slammed over her. His hands went to her tits as she could feel how a big one was building in her body. So when adding more speed, Issei followed her as she slammed her hips back at his own.

Her tongue hung out her mouth while Issei groaned. This was too good. Eventually, she did cum. It was a new experience for her but for Issei, he flooded her asshole with the cum he had.

Landing next to her, he could feel how tired he was. The Dragon needed a bit more time before he was roaring again.

"This was amazing." Pecking Rangiku on the cheek, Issei rolled off her.

"Glad that you liked it."

"Not tonight. I need that ass to sit on so once is enough. But." She took the dick and put it right on her pussy.

"I want to continue."

"You're the boss." Laying back, he would let Rangiku do the work for this one.

_Back at his house._

"Again?" Akeno asked her [King}. She had a dangerous smile. It was a good thing that Raynare had worn her out to a good degree.

"Again." Rias knew that he was doing a job and that he was good at it. She wondered why he was out for the night. She did get the confirmation that he would be back on time for school.

"I do wonder who he got this time. That's the second time this week." Xenovia wondered aloud. She was dressed in shorts and a T-shirt.

"Well, we have some other ideas. The hardon has to come home." Koneko shared a look with Irina. Both of them wanted to get the guy around. Even if they couldn't fuck him, they had some other ideas.

"Just like Issei-san. What can we expect?"

Asia shared a look with Xenovia and Irina. She would spend the night with them. Koneko shared a look with Akeno. If she had to be used as a cuddle toy, that she would take Akeno. Rossweisse shared a look with her [King].

It was clear that Rias requested her presence. The girls would spend the night like this but they would like to know how it was. Maybe they could learn something to grab their attention.

It wasn't that every girl was into Issei that was around him.

It was easy though for him to attract girls. A Dragon could do that. Plus, who he was as a person.

But for now, they needed rest. And well, last night was rough on them all. They could use some time off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, we end one chapter that I really like doing here.
> 
> Saluut.


	5. Red and purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rias goes along for the ride on this one. She ends up getting in the deal. Meanwhile, some other girls decide to deepen their relationship with the Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be one new chapter. And I think I made one person happy with this.
> 
> Sorry for taking a while. Things got busy. It took me over a month since I posted about the delays. I like to think that I caught up. And that I did some good work in between my work.
> 
> And during writing this, Fanfiction.net went crazy. I have to keep in mind that I post over my chapters and fics in AO3.
> 
> Keep a look for this one as I'll work it over there as well.
> 
> Started on 31/10/2020
> 
> Ended on 06/11/2020

**[Boost!].** The sound of the [Sacred Gear] shouted over the training field. Issei raced to Jonas with only his arm covered in the Red Dragon Emperor Gear. Both of them felt getting a bit rusty after a while and they had no contracts so far.

Jonas sometimes took over the stuff of the Devils when the others were too busy.

Or when the mercenary was bored. He couldn't do that much compared to the Devils but he had learned a few nice tricks over time.

Just like Issei who used a kick. Jonas avoided it by rolling out the way. The Dragon moved up. Now, with Issei's rapid growth in many different areas, it felt nearly stupid for putting a human against a Dragon.

Still, Jonas was his first teacher and during all the time, he didn't stop growing either. The summer had been as grueling for him as for everyone else in regard to that.

So that was why he could stop Issei's fist catapulting at his face by flicking the Dragon over his shoulder. The reflexes hadn't died as Issei landed with his feet to make a bridge. With the uncovered fist, he went after him. Jonas just blocked it and pushed it out of the way.

Using his feet, Issei wanted to coil around the arm. Jonas let him go and moved out of the way.

The Dragon really had gotten better. Aiming the [Boosted Gear] at the mercenary, Issei hesitated as Jonas had pulled out his own weapon.

It wasn't his prized modified M1911 but one of the last toys he had gotten.

An FNX-45 Tactical. It was one of the weapons Jonas received as gifts.

Money didn't mean much to him as he had gotten plenty of that. So more often than not, Azazel donated those guns to him.

Or other weapons that Jonas could use.

Just like the others, Jonas hadn't stopped growing.

[Dragon Shot!]. In response to that, Jonas fired his gun rapidly. Normally spoken, 45 ACP rounds on a close-range target would be deadly. If Issei was a human, it would have killed him.

At the sights, were Rias, Akeno and Raynare watching the scene unfold. Their thoughts were unanimous between the three beauties.

'Idiots, both of them.'

"I wonder who goes down first." Akeno could only wince as Jonas threw an empty mag right in the face of Issei.

"Good question. I do wonder though if Issei isn't getting more contracts." Rias sent one scathing glare that would have caused the Pure Fallen Angel to shit herself months ago. But now, she just smirked. She had Jonas and wasn't sharing too much.

Sure, she had a few girls but that was her admission. Most of the girls around them went for Issei and not for Jonas.

"How would you react if Jonas was the one who was fucking other women?"

"If he would, he would ask me first. That and well, you don't want to know how long it took me to get Kala in his bed."

It had taken time for Jonas to get more lovers around him. They took it slow and he didn't care much about the whole thing.

Now, the things that Issei did. Oh, how immoral that would be. She really wondered about that. although it wouldn't have been as easy to set up.

The Fallen grinned as Jonas hit Issei full in the face. The round kick was just icing on the cake.

Both of them stopped fighting as Issei felt his phone buzz. Holding up a hand, Jonas stopped. The boy sighed as he felt the injuries healing by the Dragon bits he had gotten.

"Looks like I got a contract tonight." Jonas holstered his gun and pulled his arm right. A sick crunch was just heard.

Rias and Akeno cringed as Jonas pulled his broken arm right.

"Banging?"

"Banging. Rika wants to see me for the night." The mercenary had heard the name. Issei had told him that he felt vibes coming as a soldier from her. That and the fact she knew Valmet.

Yeah, Jonas had seen those pictures.

The lights had dimmed in their eyes.

"Soldier Lady?"

"Soldier Lady." Rias coughed as the attention was turned to her.

"Issei, is she asking for you now?" Her face was red as it was something she had wondered about.

"For this evening? Why?"

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Now, that was a weird request. Jonas raised an eyebrow in that regard. He couldn't imagine the prim and proper Rias being interested in carnal acts.

Despite knowing what they had already done before. It was a weird image in his head.

Not that it was really his business.

"Why exactly?" She crossed her arms, causing her sizeable chest to go up.

"I would like to see what sort of women could put you under them." Issei licked his lips as they got dry. Rika was one hell of a woman but if Rias found out what she could do, it might not work out that well.

"Your wish is my command. Although I would have to warn you about this. Rika isn't completely for guys."

Now that Issei thought about it, most of the women he met weren't. He wondered if he had some special skills that allowed him to attract hot lesbian soldiers or hot lesbian nurses?

"That is not a problem. I will make sure that there's no problem in that regard." The blush caused the two Raven haired girls to share a look.

Although Raynare snickered. Akeno just giggled at them. Leaning in close, Raynare whispered although that was unnecessary. Rias could hear them.

"Does she get off on watching?"

"You wouldn't know half about it." The glare didn't do much on them.

"I would prefer it if you keep it to your own sexual endeavors. Or we can talk about yours, right?" Raynare rolled her eyes as Akeno blushed. She could play both sides just fine and the tips she took from the pure Fallen made it more fun.

Raynare, on the other hand, never got Jonas to that. He could get wild and rough but he wasn't going to be tied up. That might go bad.

"Either way, we're leaving now." With a flick of the hair, the [King] had spoken.

"Actually, Buchou. We only have to leave in a few hours. It's only for tonight." Jonas put his hands in his pocket.

"I hate to say but I need to see Sona for a bit. Ray, you coming?" When she got offered an arm, she flocked to the older guy and they walked off.

"Just so you know, I like to watch." Jonas rolled his eyes. Yeah, he didn't notice that at all. It was weird for him to fuck Kalawarner while Raynare watched. Not that he really minded about the moral implications.

He had a different set of them.

_Scene skip_

When it was time, Issei put his hands around the waist of Rias, causing the rest to glare at them. The Dragon had told Rias about where Rika lived and what her situation was.

Issei hadn't exaggerated. The apartment was pretty luxurious. It could compare to their own home.

"Wow, Issei-kun. It looks like you keep surprising me." Turning their head, they found a woman lying in her underwear on the large and soft bed.

While simple, a sports bra with blank simple panties, it didn't diminish anything from the woman's form. Ever since things went as they did, Rias got more influenced by girls around her. This Rika was one beautiful woman.

Rias bowed to Rika. "Good evening. I'm Rias Gremory. I'm Issei's boss so to speak." Rika raised an eyebrow as she jumped off the bed and walked over to her.

"So you're one of his girls?" The soft-touch on the hair caused Rias to gulp. Her eyes remained glued although she would love to take a look at her body.

"Yes indeed. You can imagine that I wasn't too happy with his job." Rika shook her head as her eyes went over the body. Even with that uniform, Rias was packing one hot body. And fucking a high school girl? That was just icing on a cake.

Even as a woman, you couldn't tap the ass of a minor.

"Really now?" She circled around the girl. Issei had the wise idea to shut up.

"So how many girls do you keep around Issei-kun?" The boy had to count in his head.

"Seven."

"That's impressive. Now, how much do you two do?" Rias wanted to crane her head as Rika was walking around her.

She really had to listen more to Issei in the regard that Rika wasn't just in for guys. Well, the Heiress wasn't one who went for guys either.

Still, she was stammering. Was it just her or was it this hot in the room?

"We don't do that much. Issei got incredible stamina. But we are still learning." Rika smirked as she was getting closer. Banging Issei, great. But a woman like Rias. She would be a fool not to tap that sexy ass now. She might never get another chance

"Really now? Issei-kun." She shouted his name like a drill sergeant.

"Yes." The boy snapped to hear.

"Sit." An order, not a request. The boy followed up. Walking around, she caused Rias to blush even more.

"You'll be sitting there and take notes. I'll show you some bits."

It wasn't hard to guess where to guess Rias had her nipples. Rika smirked. The girl wasn't the size of Shizuka but it was unfair to compare them to her friend.

Her fingers went right for the prize. Rias had her tits assaulted more than once and not just by Issei. But it was the first time that a strike was this precise and effective. The moan was loud and heard through the apartment. Issei fell from his chair as his mouth dropped open as he looked at the two.

"Wait, what was that?" Rika had her arms around the girl. Preventing her from falling down, Rika had captured Rias who was flushed.

"Looks like you really aren't used to sex. So let's make you prepped up." Issei wanted to get from his chair but he knew that it was better to wait for a bit. Because maybe this could help him out.

Rika didn't waste time getting Rias on the bed. Her hands were fast and they began to unbutton the shirt that revealed creamy white skin.

Oh, Rika wanted to have Shizuka around for this one. But alas, the nurse had a convention to go on so she would take care of this herself. Even under the clothes, she began to feel up the tits and ass.

"Damn. Issei-kun, I really want to see who else you got. A woman like hers." Rias was forced down and even if she wanted to put up her hands, she couldn't believe how much Rika was enjoying this. Or how much Rias herself was enjoying this.

Rika's hands didn't linger in one place too long. Sure, Rias had sizeable tits but that didn't mean that breasts were the only thing she was focused on. The ass was also great.

Shizuka's face also came up a few times. Damn, she really wished that she was around for this mess to play around with. But that was all for later.

After that, Rika took the chin of the girl. She had one great idea to do. Issei could feel how his pants twisted as he saw how Rika began to kiss his [King]. Her lips were hard on her and she was feeling how the redhead could feel how her body react to the kiss. Her lower lips began to release even more fluids.

Rika's tongue slipped in and Rias could feel how her mouth was dominated. Using the stunned state of the girls, Rika began to take off layer after layer of clothing. It was alluring to see the woman like this.

By the time that Rias came to her senses, she was in the same state as Rika. Just in her unmentionables. With her fluids dripping down her legs.

Rika found that she was looking good and had some good taste in underwear. The lace did little to hide the fantastic tits that Rias owned.

Rika wouldn't let her go without having tasted those. Putting her head between the orbs, Rias could feel how she went for a lick and slowly worked her way around. The fingers hooked around the panties.

They slipped in and Rias could feel how experienced her bedmate was. The digits went over all the pieces that Rias had. Both of her holes were invaded and explored. Sure, she was used to having sex with Issei but even he had never put his fingers inside her asshole.

None of the girls in his harem had actually been fucked there. Issei had to take off his pants as they grew too tight. Rika could keep him off the hook for now but if he left with this raging boner on, he would never set foot in here.

Rika smirked at how the woman reacted to her. She was just too innocent in that regard. Even with a body like her.

Oh, if only this girl was a few years older. Or if she was a few years younger. With her left hand invading her asshole and pussy at the same time, her right hand was used to pull off the panties. This was so much fun. After that, Rika slipped her own underwear off and Rias' eyes were glued to the tits. Perky and still large, that woman was lucky.

When the panties came off, Rias was pinned down and Rika pulled her aside.

"I hope that you get used to this." Rika just smirked as the soldier slammed down. While Rias wasn't that used to the whole action, the experienced soldier just enjoyed as her pussy touched Rias. Pleasure in a weird fashion filled the body.

Her head turned around to see how Issei was jerking to the whole thing. Her head could only look at the [Pawn] who had a big, goofy grin on his face as he watched the woman that he owned his life to getting pulled down.

Rias herself found that she was getting pleasured by this sort of thing as well.

Perhaps, they could repeat this while they were doing this. The legs were flung in a direction as Rika continued to pound down on Rias while the moves grew erratic. Yeah, she was enjoying this as well. Her eyes rolled as she found that pleasure was again filling her.

When the hands of Rika touched her tits, she softly squeezed them. Large and soft, they spilled out her hands. Oh, damn this was good.

They just continued, Rias was moaning out loud. She really had to take mental notes because this was something that she could teach the other girls.

It was fun, she would admit. She gritted her teeth as she could feel the climax approaching her body. In a weird fashion, her moves came and she could feel how her body came crashing down. Rika also felt refreshed from this fuck.

Turning to Issei, she found that his dick was rock hard. Taking her ass cheeks, she spread them apart.

"Can you guess where I want it?"

Issei just went off the chair. Not even bothering with undressing, he puts the hands on his hips. His need to put his dick somewhere that it could be relieved of the sight he had. Rika had given him the okay so he didn't bother with too much.

Without stopping, he slid his dick in the warm and tight asshole. Rika moaned as Issei could feel his mind melt. An animalistic groan and a feminine moan echoed as Rika and Issei were joined.

"Issei-kun, you're too rough."

"Rika-san, you're too tight." The only word that he could think of was how he enjoyed the asshole. He couldn't believe how happy he was to fuck that. Rika felt how he wasn't moving but just stayed inside as he was enjoying it.

Sure, she used it before but to feel it actually dominated by a man, yeah, that was one difference that she could get used to. Issei might not have been the biggest toy (and that was saying something) but he was hotter than most toys

"Issei-kun. Pull my hair." Shaking her ponytail, the Dragon got the memo. Pulling her by the hair, he lived out a fantasy, he was far too shy to ask for with his own harem. Now, he got that chance. While he was pulling back and out, he began to fuck her tight hole.

Rika enjoyed it, that was for sure. She couldn't believe how much Issei was doing her request. She wanted it rough. It might be a bit too much that she could take. Yet, she was standing back and he was enjoying her.

While his right hand was on the hair, the other one was going around and he began to pinch the nipples.

She began to shout and it was clear that it was far from over. What her rustling and shouting did do, was waking up Rias. She could see how Issei was doing the asshole. Payback was fair and she could see how they were enjoying it.

Issei's eyes widened as he could feel a hot tongue on his balls. Red hair had spread beneath him as he could see how Rias was sucking on his balls. Her fingers played with Rika's pussy. Sure, she wasn't as experienced as Rika but that didn't matter as she was hypersensitive to the touch.

"Rias, you little minx, you can't just." The next few bits of protest were shut down as the Devil put her mouth on her pussy. From both holes, she got assaulted. By Issei's giant dick and well, Rias fingers were longer than she could have guessed. And she was better at using those than she would have guessed.

It was impossible to hold when both holes were so viciously assaulted and before long, Rika came all over Rias' face. That did the trick for Issei as he came inside her. It was needed as he unloaded in her. It was something building up in her as he felt a release as he came inside her. He stayed in her and he kept moving his hips to feel even more release in her.

Rias giggled as she whipped the excess from her face. Pushing Rika from her, she smiled at Issei. "Come here, my servant." Pulling him close, she gave the boy a kiss. Issei could feel the taste of Rika's pussy on her but he didn't complain about that.

If Rias would have known, she wouldn't have teased Rika like that. An iron grip was forced on her head, and her Ahoge was crushed by Rika. Pushing her down, Rias was pushed around the asshole.

"You think you can tease me in my house? Huh? You really think so." Rias would have commented on the fact that her face was pressed in an asshole that was filled to the brim with cum. Cum from her servant who had the bright idea to keep his mouth shut.

"Now, take a good bit out of what Issei dumped in me." Not used to being ordered around but not going to complain about it, Rias did as she was told by Rika. Issei just watched in fascination (and a little hint of disgust) as Rias was licking bits of his cum from the ass.

Even if she was there, Issei would have liked to do the same thing to her.

"Don't swallow. I want that shit myself." The revulsion made the two understand how much more mature Rika was.

The sight of her bloated cheeks might have made her cute if Issei didn't know that she was holding HIS juice in her mouth. After that, she put her hands on the mouth and she began to kiss.

Oh, he sure wasn't going to tell that detail to the rest of his harem. If they could witness that, Asia would have fainted. Just like Irina and Xenovia. Rika dominated her mouth with a kiss as she tasted the juice. A bit too bitter if she could say but the rest was something else.

"Now, Rias-chan. I don't think that we are done with Issei just yet. So let's continue." A dazed nod came from Rias as she looked at Issei.

"Issei-kun. I think you're overdressed for this. Strip. Now." The guy listened to her. The clothes were not thrown asides but gently placed around so he could collect them.

"Now lay down and enjoy this."

After that, Issei laid back as he admired the sight of both asses in his direction. Rika was showing off. The brief thought wandered into why she was so good at blowing a guy if she didn't swing for men in the first place.

It was like the older woman was teaching Rias what she had to do and how to work over a guy. And the older woman was following the lesson with interest. After all, the experience was one thing that she lost on.

A hot body, Rias inherited but she hadn't a great idea on how she would have shown off her skills. Issei on the other hand just waited and let the women take charge of this one. Rias was taking mental notes and helped out on the stuff.

Issei had rested long enough. If he could see their faces, he would have found it very funny that they were shocked that Issei began to let his hands take charge. The girls could feel how his hands began to explore a bit more. Not that they would let him stop that though. They continued onwards while Issei just moaned and worked them over. The results were great for him as still, the girls continued.

Rika, despite all things, was the one who really continued him. Issei couldn't help but find it awesome that she still continued to suck.

The guy just laid back as he felt them working his dick over. Rika smirked as she began to join in. Rias sucked on the top while she licked the shaft. Rias decided to add a bit more strength to her hands while Issei moaned a good bit more.

He let their pussies go and just laid back.

Her hands pumped. It was a good thing that he was gifted with a large one as the girls had enough to play with. Rias enjoyed doing this with him as she felt the taste. Rika's hand wandered around and the younger girl felt her nipples being played with.

"Damn, what did you eat to get them to grow like this?"

"Genetics." Issei didn't need to guess. He had seen Venelana and how she was. In some regards, while Rias had big tits, her mother could beat her on that. Rias' hands also began to wander a bit as she massaged Rika.

Despite the soft ass and tits, every other part of Rika was rock-hard. Trained for a life of fighting.

"Damn. Remind me to send a picture of your mother." Both Issei and Rias giggled in that regard. Rika touched her nose and Rias let go of the head.

"You mind if I show you something?" Admiration was one part that Rias got as Rika deep throated Issei.

"Rika, do you have to do that?" Issei said as she held Issei down. Softly, her head bopped up and down. Because his dick was fully occupied, Rias decided to take the mouth of her servant. The guy laid back as Rias began to kiss him.

She did enjoy that and because his mind wasn't working well, Issei just enjoyed the kissing.

"Rias, come back," Rika said as she let Issei go. The soldier continued to lick more at him. Issei might have thought that giving tips while blowing a guy, would be stupid. But given they were handling his soldier, he let them do what they wanted.

Rias followed instructions and soon, it was her head that went over his head. The tongue action wasn't forgotten and what she couldn't cover yet, Rika pumped with her hand.

Due to the show and what he previously got, Issei had a hard time holding back.

"You two. Gonna cum." He warned and his moves began to grow erratic. Thrusting in his master's mouth, Rias couldn't keep him there so she let go.

Not that it mattered, because he reached his peak.

The Dragon came. While not in one's mouth, both of them got ropes of the sperm to be donated in their mouths when it fell down.

"I hope you're not tired, Issei-kun. Because we aren't done. Not by a longshot." After that, Issei was letting Rika take charge of this one. Rika was ordering her around.

She took place as the devil hovered over the older woman. It did make it easier for Issei to work between them. His dick slid out of them with the intent to make them both drunk on lust.

"Oh fuck, Issei-kun. It' s official." A loud moan stopped her while the tits were smashed against the other. Rias found her face too alluring. After a kiss, Rika began again to work on him.

"I do not need another dick. Yours is the only one I need." Rias made one glaring look over his shoulder.

Yeah, Issei knew that she could get samples but buying was out the question. Yet, with the continuation, Rias moaned his name as he found his way back at her. The girls were too erotic.

She also kissed the older woman while Rias enjoyed how the woman treated her. It wasn't babying her but just teaching her some tricks.

It wasn't a thing that she could ask for Grayfia or her mother.

"Not used to more players?" Rias shook her head.

"No. But that might change." Rika laughed as she understood. Pressing her down, she kissed the girl again. A kiss caused her to haywire. Especially because her tits were assaulted. It could be her but she did enjoy kissing Rika. And while the soldier didn't tear them off, they were gently caressed and touched. Weighed in some way.

Rias moaned in her mouth and Rika understood as Issei was hammering her. One of the hands slid down and Rias found that her clit was also assaulted. Leaving was out of the question. Issei leaned over her body and his hands didn't leave her hips as he rammed his dick in her. Rika's hand went around the tits and she could feel how much the woman liked them.

'Hot lesbian soldier. Issei wasn't lying' Rika explored her body and she fell in love with how the woman touched her.

The kiss began needy as Rias opened her mouth. An overload of senses came as she felt how Rika dominated her mouth. Issei's moves began to pull upwards.

Oxygen must have been needed as Rias let her mouth go while she moaned more. Rika took her face and began to join in her mouth more. Meanwhile, Issei's eyes glazed over as his hips pumped in the body of Rias.

After that, he pulled out her. Rika could feel how Rias relaxed. Alternating wasn't that easy. But with a supernatural creature like Issei, it might be for the best.

Rika grunted as Issei began to fully pump in her.

"Damn. Issei-kun. You really know how to do this." Rias grinned as she leaned back. Using her knees, she didn't crush her host. But she doubted that it would be enough to break Rika.

Rika's hands went to the tits that jiggled in front of her.

"You like breasts, do you?"

"Girl, the only guy I am going to allow in bed is Issei." Rias turned her head as she kissed her servant. Issei's hands went to her body. The light touch began to rile her up.

Maybe allowing Issei this would be great. Unlike the rough groping, he slowly teased her as his hands wandered over the fantastic body. The underboob began to be touched by Issei while Rika let her go. The soldier sat up and she dragged the two down.

Her boobs clashed with Rias ones who glared at her but relented. A soft laugh escaped her.

"Don't be so uptight." Rika kissed her nose.

"I should introduce you to Jonas. He is like you." Rias answered with a kiss on her. It wasn't full love but she liked Rika.

Rias thought she was allowed to.

Issei didn't leave her pussy as he thrusted in them. Because they were so close and because the two bodies gave one nice pressure, Rias didn't mind it.

Issei neared his peak with her again. With a soft grunt, he blew his load deep in Rika.

Veering up, an animalistic grunt was heard. Good thing the room was soundproof. The Dragon's roar could be heard. Pulling out, his dick, Issei collapsed on top of them. Rolling over, he pulled Rias along so her head landed on his shoulder.

The [King] was also exhausted. Tapping his nose, she grinned at him.

Now, she understood why Issei was so set on seeing humans in a new light.

"I should charge you more on that when you do this, Issei." Rika smiled while she sat up as well as she eyed the two in her bed.

She made her way to Issei and began to touch his dick. Issei counted his blessings he was a Dragon. The lust of this woman was incredible.

"Don't tell you to want more." Rika grinned at Rias while she softly brought herself down. Issei's hands touched her arms, preventing her.

"I don't mind you going again. You're my client. But even I got limits. Soft, please?" Rika nodded and Issei let her go.

Issei found her bouncing in his lap. When he had a bit more energy in him, he could get up and do it in siting. He liked boobs. It didn't matter how he would enjoy them.

"Rias. Another tip from me. When you grow to be my age, you get cravings." The soldier wasn't lying though. While she and Shizuka were lovers, they needed a male at some point. Both had been with males and while they were often flings, none of them could match up with the Devil in bed.

Her strength scarred most guys off and while Shizuka could be a handful (plus, most guys went for her), it was the only person that Rika could keep up.

"I'll keep it in mind," Rias answered while she laid down. His hands softly massaged her flesh. She moaned softly. She was still coming down from the whole experience. Next to her, Issei let her move up and down on him.

The woman moved up and down in a fashion that Issei found soft. Her tits went up and down. Issei looked at them fascinated. Her body craned so Issei's dick was going in her fully. She groaned as she enjoyed it.

Her brown skin shined over the night as Rika smiled at him.

"You are one fucking well-hung bastard."

She cursed as she began to move her body with him. Issei moved along as she felt how Issei pierced her. His hands wandered to her ass and while massaging those orbs, Rika felt her body taking in a lot. Issei was on her mind now as she felt awesome.

Good thing she had some time off to heal from her last night fucking.

Rias admired the woman and her stamina. Never would she underestimate human woman again.

"You are awesome," Issei grunted and Rika decided to let him have it.

"Massage those, if you will." Issei did what she asked him and his hands began to wander over those tits. She smirked.

"You really like tits." Normally, that would go off in one rant but Issei had a simpler answer ready.

"Yep." Pulling her down, his hips decided that it was enough for one night. Driving up the speed, he wanted to make this fast. Rika could feel his power behind and while she was used to strength, it was the first time that she didn't want to go too fast.

He grunted as Rika went up and down. Maybe her endurance had grown with her experience. But she too had limits. If he hadn't asked to go softer on him, she would have done so out of her own.

Her hands wandered over his chest as Rika softly moved up and down. Craning her body, she moved her body up and down. Issei matched the moves as she eyed her breasts. Softly, he touched them while moving back at her.

Rias eyed her servant and while she had her fill now, she demanded the attention of his mouth. Leaving the schoolgirl to her own, Rika just moved back at what Issei was doing now and let him enjoy her body. She really knew how to treat her lovers.

Maybe the idea of getting more in the bed would be fun. But that was for later. Right now, she slammed while Issei could feel how her body accepted him. He himself was getting closer to the feeling of her body.

"You are one lucky guy." Issei smiled at her and nodded. When his hands left her breasts, they went to her ass. Moving more quickly now, Rika allowed Issei to move at his own pace. The fun had gone on for long enough.

"I am really going to call you more." Rias let the mouth go and smiled at her.

"Mind if I join along then." The tease was met by pulling the girl closer. Rika shoved her tongue down her throat as Rias felt herself getting teased.

When Rika let her go, Rias got a wink.

"I would love to. I can finally fuck a high school girl without too many issues."

"I love to learn more."

"Can we have the talk after I finish?" Issei commented and with a grunt, the Dragon unloaded in the soldier.

"I hope this was enough."

"For tonight yes. You always live up to expectations!" Rika gave him a peck on the cheek.

Then she got more serious.

"Well, Issei-kun. Did you get anymore girls? I think I would like to see them coming by." Issei rolled out from Rika and the woman came down on him.

On both sides, he got beautiful women lying next to him.

"Well, there are a few girls. I think that Akeno might like Shizuka." Rias decided that it was her turn. She rolled over Issei so the redhead lied between her and her servant.

The Devil shared a stern look with Rika before the girls giggled. She had no idea about it but it looked like she struck gold with Rika. The evening was greater than she had ever hoped to imagine.

"Why?"

Issei took the woman and they ended up spooning. She touched his arms that were charred from the training.

"Akeno-san is into the rough stuff. Bondage and so on. One hell of a sadist. But well, she can play on both fronts." Rika really wanted to see some pictures of that girl tying up her nurse.

The harem Issei built sounded like a motley bunch.

"If you do invite that woman, I want a video from that. Shizuka is an M so that would be one hell of a show." Rias raised an eyebrow as the older woman got closer.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Do you think that will stop me from inviting you?" The soft kiss made it clear that their relationship was very, very open. And well, the Devils were the last to criticize their morals.

With that, the contract was over.

A few selfies were taken with the girls, also exchanging information. Rias gave the woman a kiss before Rika drove Issei made with her tongue.

"Bye, Issei-kun. Treat her well, you got me?" The Dragon nodded and with that, they were off.

Back in their house, they landed in the bedroom.

"So how was the experience?" If Issei would have said it, it would have made more sense. But now, it was Akeno who sat with a teasing grin. Half of the harem were there.

Akeno and Xenovia weren't uncommon but to see Koneko and Irina in their room. Yeah, that was a surprise.

"I think that Rias must have liked it." The sharp noses told them that she was drained in sexual activity.

"So how was it?" Rias blushed at it before she restored herself as their King.

"Good. I now understand why." A bigger blush found its way on her face.

"And all of you might join along for a trip." Akeno grinned at her while Xenovia began to think about it.

"Oh, really. Any reason why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's good for business." The longer stare made Rias antsier why Issei shared a look with Koneko and Irina. He hadn't forgotten about the two outliers in his harem. The ones that he couldn't fuck.

"And because I learned a lot." The glare made it clear that Rias had enough. "I'll show you."

Koneko and Irina decided now they had to make their move. Koneko was dressed in a cute pajama. An oversized T-shirt while Irina was in white underwear. They dragged on Issei on the bed while Akeno took the attention away.

"We decided to have a talk. Those two have something to say." Taking off her bra, Irina pressed her lips on Issei. She kissed him while Issei let her take charge. She had to guess how far they could go. Koneko took off the shirts while she demanded one arm.

When the Angel let him go, she winked at him.

"I had a talk with Raynare. From what she told me, I can kiss you. Or some more without falling." Koneko had demanded his hands while she was getting off. Meanwhile, the Angel continued on the kissing of her lover.

She used her tongue a good bit while she began to work over Issei while Koneko stripped herself.

"When you're done sucking on the Angel." Irina let him go while she smiled at him.

"I can do you as well, now. Issei-senpai." He sighed as he eyed the younger girl. Ruffling her hair, Issei gave her a soft smile.

"Very well, Koneko-chan. If you want to, I can."

"I'm out of my mating cycle. I want to." The Angel wanted to strip him naked. Both girls gulped. They eyed Issei and Koneko grimaced.

"That soldier woman left its mark." The two wondered where Akeno and Xenovia stayed. Turning their head gave their heads a color.

The King was between the legs of Xenovia. Akeno had a huge blush to see how her King worked over the servants.

The head of the two girls slowly craned back to Issei. Both were blushing and while he was also red in the face, he was a bit more calmer.

"Rika-san isn't fully for guys. She taught Rias some tricks." Both were keeping that information and saved that for later.

"Very well." Irina unfolded her wings. They were flickering but they were still on the safe side. She began to kiss him.

"I might not be able to make love to you. But I am not sitting on the sidelines." She began to kiss more while Koneko worked him over.

"I think I want to." Yeah, he had a hard time staying down while Koneko began to work him over. Irina kissed him again while she began to do more to him. Her hands wandered over his body. The guy let himself go limp so the girls could have their way with him. There was no reason to really work on things while they were this hyped.

Meanwhile, Akeno gulped as Rias used more of her skills in Xenovia. While the Knight was a bit more used to this play, it was clear that Rias really amped it up. Her finger-work was incredible. Meanwhile, Rias leant her head back as she used her tongue.

Meanwhile, Issei was getting Koneko who lowered herself over him. She saw his size and gulped. Issei just let her take the reins.

"Take your time, Koneko-chan." He reassured her and with a kiss, she shut him up. But when his mouth was free, he smiled at her.

"You don't need to rush this." Her tiny body crushed down on him. It might have been a good thing that Rika had tired him because it would have taken his entire willpower not to go to town on her. The tightness was incredible.

"Koneko-chan." He gritted through his teeth.

"Relax. You're way too fucking tight." She grinned while she kissed him again.

"Don't you like that? Perv." She smiled at him while Issei worked her over. Massaging her soft behind, Koneko smirked while she rode him softly. Sitting up, Issei embraced the younger girl as she kissed him.

Her soft moves made him smile and grin.

"I love you." Softly muttered perhaps, but she didn't lie. She did love Issei Hyoudou.

"Love you, Koneko-chan." The Dragon grinned as she continued on him. Irina got up behind him and she pressed her tits in his back. The male gritted as she licked his neck. She held them closer. It might have been debaucheries but she didn't want to lose missing out.

Issei just enjoyed how the tits pressed at her back. The rapid twitching made it clear how much in the danger zone she was.

And how much it exhilarated her. Turning his head, Issei kissed her again. "Love you too, Issei-kun." The kitten glared at her but Irina gave her a deadpan look.

"You can fuck him." Looking down, Issei had remained still as he was buried deep in her. Giant yes, gentle as well. He winked at her while Koneko got her behind massaged by him while Irina continued to kiss him.

His hands wandered over her ass. While she had no tits so to speak off, her ass was a delight to grope. His comments weren't said as the mouth wad occupied. When Irina let his mouth go, Koneko demanded his mouth.

Meanwhile, Rias took the lesson from Rika in great practice. Both Akeno and Xenovia were moaning their heads off as Rias played with their pussies. They were soaked with excess dripping down their thighs. The redhead smirked as she gave Akeno a fingering she wouldn't forget.

"What did you say?"

"That you are a bottom," Rias added a bit more pressure.

"A bottom? Am I really?" She asked as she lowered herself on the pussy.

"No." kissing the clit on Akeno, she was away with the amount of pressure on her. Xenovia wanted her to continue. Rias smirked as she lowered herself. Xenovia was one sturdy girl and yet, she was shivering with pleasure.

Her mouth dropped open and with that, Rias showered the excess on her fingers. She wasn't done yet and the continuation was fun as Rias worked the blue-haired to a rapid release. Her body rocked on the fingers.

She was set on getting a release. To the point, her breasts were bouncing. With a smirk, Rias latched herself on one, and sucking she did as Rias brought her closer to that.

One particular loud moan stopped the others from what they were doing. When Rias was done, she crawled her way over to Akeno who had no way to escape.

The face of Akeno was one, mixed with horror and joy as Rias began to kiss her. In those times, she was getting ready. Akeno's mouth was in Rias and the fingers were in her pussy.

Nothing cognizant left her mouth as she moaned even more than Koneko. The cat shared a look with the Devil.

"I don't want to know what you took Buchou to."

"You do, don't you?" Issei shot back and with a bit of pondering, Koneko found that maybe it might be a good thing to learn.

"Perhaps. But I first want a Dragon to finish." Smirking at her, he continued to fuck her gently.

Akeno couldn't believe how turned on she was while Rias made her see stars. When she got closer, Rias whispered something in her ear.

"You might like to know. That girlfriend of Rika wants a dome." The idea of tying up a woman with those tits. The things she could do.

Her fantasies began to drive her insane.

"Oh fuck. How fast can I?" She wanted to say more but her own mind went insane on the possibilities.

Meanwhile, Irina continued to kiss his neck and touch all over his body. In that line, they continued. And when Issei kissed her [Knight], Issei felt like blood rushing through his nose. Turning away, he decided to let the girl in his lap to continue.

She smiled at him and despite her pain, she did find it pleasurable. Koneko wanted to make this feel great. Issei let her take the pace but he didn't look at Rias. That woman looked like Rika when she was doing that. Meanwhile, Issei sat back with a content smile.

Yeah, he could get more used to this. But now, he wanted to finish. Driving up the speed a bit more, Koneko bounced in his lap. Luckily, he could keep her there while she was getting hammered by him. Her small body had taken up the entire length of him.

While in the kiss, she climaxed. Her tightness had returned. Issei was right behind her. With a grunt, he came in her, and seed spread around her.

Koneko looked at him as he collapsed in the breasts of Irina. She grinned at him while she stroked the hair of him. The look on her face made it clear.

Mine. Not that it stopped the others. The face on Xenovia and Akeno were those who were high on the fucking they had gotten. Rias looked weirdly prideful. The girls just gathered around them and with the idea of the fun they could have.

Around Issei, they found their place, and all fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we end it. The requester had some really dirty ideas. I did my best to write all of those out.
> 
> It was fun but I am happy that we return from it.
> 
> The other chapters will be a bit more normal for me to write out.
> 
> Also, we got pairings for all the DxD girls. There is one missing.
> 
> Who can figure out what our beloved Former Nun will join in Issei's bed? Let us know in the reviews.
> 
> Saluut.


	6. Getting a drunk home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei has his work cut out for him when he had to bring a drunk brunette back to her place. Guess how that is going to end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's been a while. Nearly what? Three months. Sorry for taking so long on this.
> 
> I recently started to work at my old place. And while that job eats time and energy, it's something that pays the bills and fills the time. Can you blame me for taking it? I have been unemployed for most of 2020 so well, when I got that job, I was jumping with joy.
> 
> What also didn't help was the fact that two fics got an anniversary update. So to make up for it. There will be two chapters. One after this update.
> 
> But both chapters are with a single woman. At the time of smut. So enjoy them
> 
> Started on 26/01/2021
> 
> Ended on 05/02/2021

Issei was sure that he had been banging quite a few girls in his life. Good thing he got some training so it was easy enough to keep Koneko up in the sky as he kept thrusting from behind.

In the locker room at school.

"Damn it, perv. Hurry it up." Koneko bit on her teeth to make sure she didn't squeal. Her tightness was something that Issei greatly enjoyed.

"You're one to talk. Why did you call me here?" The boy smirked as she turned her head. Slowly kissing him, Issei stopped with the thrusting, calmed down, and kissed back at her. It was a surprisingly gentle and loving kiss.

"I wanted to have this. With you." Koneko hadn't been in his bed as long so she wanted to make up for the lost time. Not that they really minded the whole thing but for Koneko, she wanted to catch up.

"Always, Koneko-chan." Then they heard the chatter. It was a good thing they were prepared as Issei flung open the locked and threw themselves in it. Both of them thanked their species advantages.

If Issei would fuck her with a dick of his size, he would tear a poor girl in two. Luckily for them, Koneko was used to pain and she could take it easy. It didn't stop her from being the tightest that Issei ever had. They could see the girls passing by while he continued to thrust in her.

As an extra measure, they masked their presence. Yet, they couldn't stop their enjoyment of this fucking. It was exhilarating.

While Koneko was naked and nubile, Issei was still in his clothes. When she let his mouth go, she giggled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just. This is the locker where I beat you into a pulp." He shrugged on that memory. They would make better here.

The two heard the girls passing by, chatting while they continued to make love. It was a quickie so both of them knew to hurry up.

Good thing for Issei that those girls allowed polygamy. And that his Dragon nature made it possible to go beyond most men to fuck girls. The others would be jealous if he never delivered up to snuff. The girl enjoyed it and while they could keep up the sex until the girls were out.

One of the girls came close to the door and Koneko clenched up. If they could they would pray that they didn't get caught. It would be a major pain to clean that up.

When the girl left, she just became a bit looser. Not that it really mattered when she was this tiny. Again, Issei lifted her up for a kiss.

Despite that, Koneko sure was enjoying this whole thing. Who would have thought that this little kitten was such an exhibitionist? This excited her to a degree he had rarely seen before. So he kept the thrusting to a slower degree.

Powerful but slow. It caused Koneko to get more used to it and she wouldn't hurry it up too much.

Cumming was way too dangerous with those around them if they could break the spell. So they kept quiet and when the coast was clear, Issei looked outside. Not a moment too soon.

He could feel how Koneko gushed and tightened over him. The Dragon followed a second later than her. Koneko felt how Issei unloaded deep in her. The place was empty besides the two of them. Putting her down on the ground, Koneko felt how her legs wobbled.

She stretched out and felt her body healing from the rough fuck.

"Damn, Issei-senpai. Now, I know what the other girls are so crazy about." The first year pecked him on the cheek while Issei handed her the clothes. She dressed while Issei took his own clothes. Turning around, Issei showed her his back.

"Get in. I'll give you a lift to the clubroom." She happily nodded and got in.

"I'm a very happy girl." The pressure on her arms was soft and Issei just carried her to the clubroom while the girl was rocked gently on his back.

"Glad to know." She pecked Issei on the cheek and he smiled when he got that. It had been a normal day.

Rias and Akeno shared a look with the two but they kept quiet. As soon as the first year was done, Akeno gave her a ton of sweets while Issei looked at his hand.

"Got a contract." On the looks of his sweethearts, he sighed.

"Normal one. Gotta help in that café. Anything you want from me, Buchou?" Handing a few colored mangas, she kissed her Servant.

"Hand those in would you?"

"Will do." When Akeno and Koneko got their kisses, Issei landed at the café. It wasn't just any café. A manga café.

"Issei-kun. Glad you took the call." Turning his head, he was greeted by the two ladies who ran the place.

Rei Suzukawa and Otona Mitsuki.

Rei was a purple-haired beauty who was wearing a white shirt that did little to hide her tits. Her blue eyes were kindly shining at him.

Otona had a sparkle in her eyes. She had the same shirt as Rei but was wearing a blazer over that. Her blond hair was long but there was a hat on top of it.

"Rei-san, Otona-san. Glad to help. Before we begin." Issei handed back the manga that Rias had borrowed from the last time.

"Buchou found them good. Never thought a woman like her would be interested in manga." Not that he complained.

"You should invite her in some time," Rei said while Issei smiled and took the usual clothes on.

"Maybe. So usual stuff?" Issei had grown used to the whole thing of working the menial tasks. In some way, he enjoyed working there. It was easy to work to put those mangas away and the girls were a nice bonus. Shaking his head, he wanted to get those thoughts out.

He kept those ideas at bay. Having an outlet for those sorts of ideas, Issei didn't feel a need to fantasize about women all the time.

Didn't stop him from checking out the girls in this shop. He had been putting manga away for a bit and cleaning out the rooms. His head was getting empty.

"Thanks again, Issei-kun." Rei brought him a cup of tea. That meant he could take a break from putting the manga away and he could look around for others.

"You're welcome." The tea was delicious while Issei softly talked with the woman. Rei was a bit calmer compared to Otona who kept sending him dirty looks. The door rang and in walked Kururu Hirragi and Sayaka Midou. Kururu was a younger school girl who went to a university nearby.

"Hey, Issei-kun." She was a regular at the café and had a great liking to Issei despite not knowing he was a Devil.

"Hey, Kururu-san. School's out?" He cheekily asked while she rolled her eyes.

"Issei-kun. It's been a while." Sayaka owned the net café chain medium. She was the boss upper boss but well, for Issei, it meant that she was just another woman that came by. They chatted with the guy about his school life and the help.

Outside, one woman passed by. Dressed in a pink shirt that did little to hide her large breasts, Yuuko Morino looked inside the café, seeing Issei chatting. She knew who that boy was. Issei Hyoudou didn't have a good reputation at Kuoh, yet he hung around the Occult Research Club and Rias Gremory was close to him.

Seeing him talk, Issei was at ease and his eyes didn't leave the face of the girls who were giggling about it.

Her green eyes softened. Maybe she should give the guy a chance to talk.

The night went by fast as Issei worked. He didn't have to stay till late but he could maybe go home on time. Just when his shift ended, he got another call.

"Rei-san. Do you mind? I got somewhere else to go." With a soft smile, she shook her head.

"Not at all. You're a great help as usual and it was fun to see you again." After filling the contract, Issei went off. She looked at his face and sighed. Maybe she should have one of the rooms private when they met again.

**Scene change**

The first thing that Issei hit was the heat that he felt as soon he landed. Despite wearing the usual brazer, Issei felt how hot it was around him. Where did he land?

As soon his eyes adjusted to the sight, he guessed in the south of Japan. Okinawa perhaps? From what he guessed, there was a bar going on.

"Oh, never thought it worked." He heard that voice often enough on Rossweisse when she got drunk. God, he loved that Valkyrie but she couldn't drink so save her life.

Turning his head, he was looking in the brown eyes of a, particularly attractive woman. Maybe what, in her early twenties?

Her body was tall and slim with a light tan. Her breasts were hidden by blue bikini top although hidden wasn't a term he could use. It did show her large breasts and Issei admired their view. But it wasn't what got his attention. Her hair was a mix of bright brown, black and plain brown. It looked amazing. He wondered what it would look like in a ponytail. The woman was wearing a pair of capri pants and a belt covered in heart motifs kept it up. A pair of sandals finished it.

With the heat, Issei understood why she wasn't wearing much. He undid his brazer and tied it around him.

"Evening, miss. You summoned a Devil of the house of Gremory?"

"Huh? What did you say? Why would I be interested in a long talk?" Oh yeah. This was familiar behavior. Looking around, a man with dark hair stood up. A mustache was on the face. The man was wearing more than the woman at least and Issei guessed he worked out.

"Sorry to call you kid but could you get the lady home? We doubt any normal man would be able for that." Issei thought about it for a second. He had to get a drunk home from partying. Well, there were worse jobs.

Rossweisse had given him a thorough training in handling a drunk. Slinging one arm around his shoulders, he grabbed her by the waist, trying to ignore the fact she had a really nice one while he lifted her up.

"Sure thing. Does anyone has her home address?"

"Just go to the right here, then the street right and on the flat, number Five. Third floor." Showing the key, he handed it to Issei.

"Thanks."

"You'll need those to get in and getting them from her, yeah, that's not going to work." Rolling his eyes, Issei was already regretting it.

"Great, the lady got a name?"

"Cana. Cana Alberona. Good luck kid." Issei stood up and carried the woman along to the instructions. Before he was over, he made the mental note to send a message to Rias later. Knowing his luck, he would stay around a bit.

At least enough so his client could sign his second contract. Carrying Cana along, he noticed that she had a firm set of tits and it felt like his hand burned from her skin. Eventually, the shoulder carry began to weigh on him so when he paused, he did the best thing and swept her from her legs and carried her bridal style.

She would look adorable if she didn't reek of the booze. If he could, he would ask God how much alcohol this woman put away. Yet, his nose was used to bad stuff so he ignored it but he sneaked glances at her bosom.

Damn, this girl was stacked.

"Issei-kun, you perv." She booped him on the nose and burped. Oh man, this alcohol was getting to him. Luckily, he quickly ended at the house.

She lived in a flat and when Issei wanted to open the door, he found that the door was locked right in between. When he pushed through, he found that not many women that he met were good at keeping a house.

[Partner, remind me to never complain to your loves.] Ddraig told his host while the two were astonished by the amount of filth. Taking a sigh, Issei continued to carry the woman in what should be the bedroom. He found that she had a huge amount of trash collected.

Taking a sigh, he knew it would take forever to clean up. Placing Cana down on the bed, Issei walked around.

[Dear Maou, I know that men aren't most clean creatures but this, this woman blows most of my previous hosts out the water]

"You're telling me, Ddraig. Do you mind if?"

[This time, no need to ask! Go for it, partner.] Placing his hands down, Jonas's tip was super useful to clean. Just convert the idea of Dress Break and you could clean up an entire place or thing.

They had tried it on guns and Jonas had put him to work.

It paid off big time as Issei placed his hand on the floor.

"Clean!" He shouted and that filth took care of itself. A small place to live although Issei would agree it was better with the trash gone. Then he walked back to Cana who had fallen asleep. Checking his clock, it was half-past eleven. Before he would wake her, he sent a text to Rias.

[Don't wait for me. I was double booked now so I'll be home late. Got a drunk home]

After sending it, he sat back in a chair. He would give the woman some rest before he woke her up. What would be enough? Fifteen minutes. Thirty? He shook his head and closed his own eyes. A small powernap would not hurt.

Setting his clock, he closed his eyes. The quiet and clean apartment was a great way to fall asleep.

After thirty minutes, he felt his clock buzzing. Deciding that he had waited for enough, he walked over to Cana and shook her.

"Cana, Cana-san. Can you wake up?" The drowsy eyes were circling until her eyes landed on Issei.

"Oh, a handsome young man? What are you doing in my room?" The princess route would have worked if the drink wasn't so heavy in her.

"I'm the Devil you summoned at the party. I got you home. So would you be so kind to sign my contract?" That got her pouting and she pulled her legs close.

"Eh, that's so boring. While you're here, let's have a drinking party!" Sighing, Issei had a feeling this would happen. Luckily for him, he was used to alcohol. Not because Rias gave him drinks but Ddraig had given him a natural resistance. And it would be the best way to get her to sign the contract.

"Sure thing." The pair moved to the small living room. At least, the tables and stools were high enough. Opening a drawer, Issei's eyes bugled. Whisky, rum, raki, amaretto, bourbon, and much more. That explained a lot of things to him.

"What's your pick, Issei-kun?" The Dragon sighed when he eyed the stuff. At least, in this case, Rias wouldn't give him an earful when he drank. Azazel had dragged him, Jonas, Kiba, and even Gasper along for a trip.

The mercenary had stopped right when he had enough but the Devils kept drinking. That costed them. The [Knight] was sick, the [Bishop] was from the world. He got out the best due to his Dragon.

"Well, I'm legal to drink but I am a newbie to drinking. You can try to get me drunk. Won't work." She smirked and took out two glasses and two bottles. She poured him one and Issei admitted. He liked whisky and was a fan of bourbon as well.

He did like the talking with Cana. She had been drinking for a while and moved out due to a job. She missed her friends in the local places and while she had been drinking a lot, the idea of getting guys in the flat was out.

"Oh, that reminds me, Issei-kun. How did you clean up? The place hasn't looked this decent in eons." Smirking, Issei lifted his arm and he showed his gauntlet.

"Like a good friend of mine says. Magic is a nifty thing." Cana looked mesmerized by it.

"May I?" He never minds if someone touched it. Cana went over the scales.

"Cool, it reminds me of the snake I got when I was a kid."

"Well, I am a Dragon as well." She looked surprised at Issei who smirked at her.

"It's a long story." Looking down at the boy, she found that it was badly hidden. He was also blushing. Maybe she could have some fun. He could hold his liquor and that was a huge plus in her book.

"Well, I see that you are getting red. Maybe the clothes are in the way. it would make more fair towards me though." Issei found his face getting even redder and well, maybe she was right. She was dressed in her own clothes like this. It did little to hide so Issei quickly stripped to his boxers.

His life as a fighter paid off as Cana's eyes glued over the muscles. Not a trace of fat on him and his body was lean and chiseled. Licking her lips, she found it amazing how he looked.

"Damn, Issei-kun. I will admit that you are impressive." Going over her body, Issei looked at her and admired her body.

"You are one to talk. I wonder how you keep your body." Smirking, she pecked him.

"That's a secret, sweetie." He decided to be daring and touched the stomach. Issei would say that he was impressed by her body.

"Getting grabby? Do you mind?" Shaking his head, her hands went over the muscles. He was never a fat guy but his constant training and practice gave him one killer body.

"Damn, Issei. I think you are one hell of a shot. Drink up." They cupped and continued to have drinks. Issei withstood the drinks but he was surprised that Cana could drink like that. He continued to drink until Cana brought in a new bottle.

"Neh, Issei-kun. Do you mind if we try something else?" The Dragon raised an eyebrow after he finished his shot.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Ever heard of a body shot?" Issei shook his head but he could think of a good idea of what that might be.

"Did not. What do you need me to do?" Cana smirked as she motioned Issei to lie down on his back. With that, Cana stood above him.

"Please don't hit me in the nuts." She shook her head and gently laid down next to him.

"A body shot is when you pour alcohol on a body and you drink from it. Guess who is the lucky guy?" Issei felt the cold alcohol hitting his body. Used to far worse things, Issei decided to amp up the heat. He could feel how Cana was a slow mistress.

He kept his body quiet and didn't make any sounds as Cana continued. His navel was one canal but she added more and more. Spreading over his chest, she did it more. The entire bottle of whisky if his nose was correct was downed on him.

Still, he kept quiet and let Cana just work over him. She smirked as she hit one spot. After that, she decided she was done. Putting her arms over him, she hoisted her body, her breasts swaying as Issei admired them. Slowly, her mouth went over his chest.

A hitched breath told her all she needed to know. Issei was sensitive. Despite his intense wish that Cana would put her entire body on him, she had an extremely good sense of balance as she put her mouth down on it.

The booze had flown down on the floor but Cana didn't care. Her tongue continued to tease her guest while she made the most luscious moves. Issei decided that he had enough teasing. His hands went to one place. Cana looked up as she felt her ass assaulted by Issei.

"Oh, my naughty boy. I picked up a real pervert." The boy smirked as he grabbed her ass. He might be the Breast Dragon Emperor but let it never be said that Issei enjoyed a good ass. And Cana's behind proved to be a delight.

"You're one to talk. Just continue please." Pressing down, Issei felt her breasts on his body. Sure, she was just wearing a bikini. But that little bit of cloth did not hide the glorious mammaries that this lady was carrying. Cana had noticed that but decided to drink out like this. She continued to tease Issei by drinking his alcohol.

Issei just let her drink and consume the stuff while he played with her ass. The pants she was wearing did little to hide that. It was like his hands were directly touching the ass.

He giggled a bit when she touched his belly button. But he was clean. Although clean? The stickiness of the drink was just one thing that was stuck to him. Her hands had wandered quite a bit as well when she continued on his crotch.

Issei was long used to such teasing but the booze had gotten him spun up. At least, Cana could handle her alcohol. The same couldn't be said from the only legal adult in his harem. Sitting up, she licked her lips.

"You are one hell of a guy, Issei-kun." He joined her and grabbed her body. A long kiss was pressed on her face as Cana melted in the kiss. She didn't try to get away.

She tasted like the booze. While that would be a normally bad experience, Issei found that it suited the occasion. He felt that the taste riled him up.

Cana on the other hand found that Issei was a really, really good kisser. Her head was light as he explored her mouth. Her body became limp but he set her pussy on fire with his mouth. Fuck, she wanted him down there.

When he was done, he finally let her go. Both of them were blushing when they touched their noses.

"I get that a lot. Sorry for that kiss, but I needed that." Shaking her head, she stood up and grabbed another point.

"Now, care to return me the favor?" Her breasts stopped most of the stuff going down to her face. Of course, with that wink, Issei was more than ready for that. He smirked as Cana laid down. Pressing his tongue against her under her breasts. He had always noticed that Xenovia got more ticklish there.

Cana had a great set of tits, that would be an understatement. But she didn't have the massive breasts of the likes of Rias, Shizuka, and Akeno. No, hers were much too perky for that. Her tits had a spring much like Xenovia, Valmet or Rika. She didn't have those hard muscles though.

Flat stomach sure but the rough sex that he had gotten from them wouldn't be on the menu. But sex would be on the menu. Both of them were way too riled up. While her tits stopped the alcohol from going down, they would go on her pants. But Issei would first clean her up.

The tits have gotten most of the attention but Issei kept his hands to the side to support him. Then he went down on her stomach, her gasps were a thing he didn't expect but his tongue continued to tease her.

[Ddraig? Can you?]

He could swear that he heard the Red Dragon smirk.

[Sure thing, partner.]

His tongue got boosted and the stuff mixed with her body. Issei wasn't so much for tasting the alcohol of her but for the taste of her, she tasted delicious. He traveled down further south to her body as Cana began to feel her more.

'Fucking hell. How did this kid get me this riled up?' She felt how the tongue tasted and went around her body. Licking and slurping up the booze that she had left behind. Unlike hers, nothing stuck on her.

His tongue felt hot. It made her hotter. Hot and bothered.

"Issei-kun, you got experience?" Going from her stomach, she could see the lust in his eyes. Then she saw the boyish smile.

Going back to her head, she could see what this guy could do.

"I get around. But you're the first woman that I have done this with." Kissing her again, she felt how Issei dominated her mouth. Then he went down to her crotch. He looked back at her and his hands were around the pants.

"You want me there?" He asked teasingly while his fingers were around her pants. Grabbing his head, she pushed him down.

"Can you? Can you remove them without your hands?" Giving her the thumbs up, he didn't even use his hands. He had seen Akeno get his pants by her teeth and with some trickery, he managed to get them. When the zipper was gone, he used a clever trick on his tongue to get the button off. He began to work around the pants and gave him enough to work with.

Pushing him down, she felt the hot breath. He wasn't sure what to do on the panties so gently, he removed them with his teeth. He wouldn't rip them apart. As soon her pussy became visible, Issei ignored the alcohol. His mouth set on her and licked it.

Good thing that it was the middle of the night. Because everyone in the block would have heard her moan.

Cana was shocked. While he did use his mouth to remove her pants, he grabbed her legs to get him closer to his mouth. She couldn't believe that Issei had learned this much.

Oh, she was no stranger to sex but the intensity of his eating was extraordinary. This boy was on an entirely different level.

She hadn't even thought about the idea that Issei was this good with her. Intense he was for sure but rough he wasn't. He paid attention to her sounds and how she reacted to him. When he was sure that she was coated enough and he had gotten all the excess from her, Issei decided that now was a good time to go deeper into her. Pressing his hands on her thighs, he was perfectly fine with how the pressure was around his neck.

Going in deeper, he decided to put his tongue in her. His transformation to Dragon had been slow and steady. While he still had a warm tongue, he was more than used to make it longer. He could reach deep parts.

Cana's moan would drive him mad but he could feel how aroused he was becoming. Well, he could hold it out before letting him out. When he reached one point, he could feel how she tensed. His eyes went to her and she shook her head. Not too far.

Got it. So he stimulated the walls of her, pressing on those. She was deliciously tight and warm. He could just enjoy how she was crazy in his lap. She could feel how gentle Issei was being. Getting her off on this made it also easier for him to get her prepped for him.

Maybe he should start carrying lube around. That would be fun. But for now, Issei didn't doubt that she would be good enough to get her ready like this. He would normally add his fingers but she asked his mouth so his mouth was what Cana would get.

"Fucking hell, Issei-kun." She was swearing but who would complain? He was wondering how he should end this. Either by adding more pressure on her or by ending it on a high note. Using a bit more energy in his tongue, it was rapidly making a ravage in her. Letting his head go, she continued to grasp around and moan while Issei drove her wild.

She began to even get wilder. Her hips bucked underneath him as she began to find a rhythm for him.

Not that Issei really minded but she was great fun to work with. Deciding that this had gone for a while but she wasn't closer, he showed his fingers. A smirking nod was all that Issei needed to add his hands to her.

Pressing down on her clit, Cana came hard. She squirted over his face and Issei let her ride out the orgasm that she had experienced. Slowly, he moved away from her crotch.

"To your liking?"

"You're one kinky guy. I like that." Looking down, she found that the pants were straining against his pants.

"Need some help?" He nodded and she quickly unzipped his pants. Pulling down his shorts, she found that Issei was bigger than most she had seen.

"Holy fuck. Do you mind if we get acquaintanced first?" The male raised an eyebrow but Cana motioned him to lie down. She hovered over him and he got a good idea what she wanted to do now. Her hands moved up and down and Issei found no reason not to start on her pussy. Just keeping her wet but meanwhile, Cana's eyes bugled.

She had swallowed a lot of alcohol but taking a guy like Issei in her throat, that would require practice.

"Don't push yourself. That's the last thing I want you to do." Turning around, she winked.

"Gifted and considerate. That's a lot of good points in my book." She went back down on him and began to work her way around that. She would not slam this huge dick in her throat. Forgetting that she didn't have to choke on his dick, she forgot something. Issei felt her getting back up and her hands went behind.

Dropping the top, she looked at her generous bust. This would make it a lot easier for her to get through the dick.

"Do you mind if I use my tits?" An affirmative groan was all that she needed. Licking her breasts, she slid down on the dick while Issei rocked in her cleavage. Her breasts couldn't cover all the dick. Enough got out for her to play with her mouth. The head and a lot of the dick. So what did this smart lady do?

A bit in her mouth and the rest by the tits. Issei liked that the most of oral sex. While a normal titfuck was fun, to have both of them at the same time, Issei could say that he would enjoy this a lot. Cana felt how he continued to eat her out and despite all things, he would still focus on her pleasure.

Admirable. She let Issei continue to eat her out while she moved her tits. She had good control over them. And by letting him fuck her tits, at least, she could get used to this dick.

Cana had some guys around her but they were outdone by this schoolboy. Now, she was naked, her lap grinding in the face of this Dragon while she was sucking his dick. The warmth was spreading around her tits and Issei would admit that he felt a bit lightheaded.

While sex had been a part of his daily routine, the entire thing of drinking had given it one new experience. Not that he would try it with his own girls. Unlike Cana who could handle her drinks, Rossweisse was one horrible drunk.

"Do you like this, Issei-kun?" She felt the nod in her pussy. She might smell a little bad from the stuff but well, he could handle it.

"Well, I have to admit. I like what you are doing here." He smirked as he added his hands to her pussy. She did the same.

Adding a vacuum between her mouth, tits, and hands, Cana worked Issei over. She got more used to him while Issei used both his fingers and mouth to hers. Licking over the tip, Cana found that Issei was really good at this. Well, from his sounds, the same could be said about him.

Cana got more familiar with his dick and found that despite his length, she could handle Issei. He didn't even once buck his hips or do anything to her. He let her suck and work over him. Slowly, she took more of him in her mouth while Issei used his hands a bit more. The tongue tasted the alcohol. Or that could be his imagination.

Her mouth took more of his cock, yet still, Issei didn't buck and was focused solely on eating her out. Well, if he was this considerate, she should return the favor. More and more went down her throat. Issei did stop eating her out and maybe, that was what she needed.

Her throat was setting out and she let him go.

"Fucking hell, Issei-kun. You certainly are packed." She wanted to her thanks but his helpless moans were enough to stop him. With a smirk, Issei continued to eat her out and both of them went faster at the other. Her tits weren't used this much as her mouth took in more of him. Bucking his hips for the first time, she took in more.

While buried deep in her mouth, Issei found the teasing and the fact that he was on edge for at least thirty minutes while he was out with Cana, she brought him to release. He himself also added more to her and the Little Death was enough to bring her also closer.

This time, Issei wasn't the only one who would get a dose of juice as Cana sprayed over her again while he came deep in her. Cana had been used to tasting bitter stuff but Issei was something else. Steadily, she swallowed his semen while it went down her throat and into her stomach. Cana found that he had something else.

When Issei was done cumming, she made an audible pop when she let go of his cock. He was breathing heavily but didn't get soft from it.

"Saving up?" She asked while lifting herself off him. His own excess was on her face but Issei laid on the floor

"I didn't have a break for it. I'm sorry for that." Shaking her head, she hovered over him, presenting her tits to him while her mouth pressed on his. While he would prefer to make out sitting, the fact that he had this hot brunette kissing him while his hands explored the tits made him happy. So he wasn't complaining.

Besides he was a Dragon. Those things were now minor inconveniences. She kissed him and this time, Cana dominated his mouth. He almost went limp, besides his penis, as stars flickered behind his eyes. Sure, he was used to kissing but this was one other thing.

He didn't bother asking her what she was doing but his hands pressed on the soft orbs. Again, she was much like Xenovia and Valmet but without the muscles. Fit but not to a fighter's woman degree. With her arms around his neck, she pressed on the kissing while Issei's hands wandered over the tits. She smirked when he felt the hardened nubs.

Not that she minded. She could feel how his arousal grew, pressing against her stomach. Oh, where to put that next?

His legs pressed her closer and Cana giggled when she felt the growl. Issei wasn't done with kissing her yet and she enjoyed the feeling of this guy. They stayed like that, kissing on the floor. Their tongues went in and out each others mouth while Issei's hands didn't leave the tits.

At one point, she decided that it was enough.

"So you want to continue?"

"Would be great yes." Issei winked at her.

"If I am going to take your dick, I would at least prefer it if you were to carry me to my bed." Cana teased him but the joke was on her.

"Sure." Without any ado, he swept her legs up, took her up and Cana felt how the young man carried her to the bedroom. His hands didn't sit still during the short carry. Her ass was getting groped all the time and he played with the tits a good bit.

There was another reason why she wanted to be there. Placing her softly down, Cana stood up and walked up to one of the drawers. A tub of lube? Issei raised an eyebrow until his brain caught up.

"Don't tell me that?"

"Yep. If you want to of course." A smile was accompanied by heavy nodding. Throwing the bottle, Cana climbed back on the bad.

Turning around, she wiggled her shapely ass to him. On her hands and knees, she winked at the Dragon.

"Well, go ahead." Opening the bottle of lube, Issei's hands quickly warmed the stuff. A generous amount was first used on the ass while the other part was used at his dick. When Issei found himself ready enough, he softly pressed on the puckered asshole.

"You really sure? Last chance to fall back?"

"Just do it. But gently." Issei nodded to her and slowly, the head sank in the asshole. It pried its way open and Cana's eyes bugled. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Too late to cancel though. Issei did what she asked. Gently but slowly, he pushed his way through. Placing his hands on her hips, Cana felt how her insides expanded.

Anal might have been her go-to thing but this was out of her world. She breathed heavily, letting Issei take the reigns. So far, he seemed to know what he was doing.

Issei's head was spinning by the tight asshole that was trying to milk him. Yet, he didn't hurry to shove the cock in her. When Cana made enough sounds of discomfort, he stopped, letting her get used to him while he massaged the ass.

When she nodded, he pushed through further. He repeated this process until he was certain that she was fine. When he was done in that regard, she could feel how Issei was just going through her. His length buried deep in her and she had fully taken the dick in her ass.

Yet, he didn't move an inch. Cana looked around, Issei looking at her with an expecting expression.

"You need to get used to me. Don't worry about it." She nodded to him while Issei was just gently waiting. After she regained her breathing and she found the pleasure more than the pain, she glanced over him.

Her cool drinking personality forgone, but a more apprehensive look at her face. "Gently, please?"

A nod came and as she wished, Issei made his way out of her ass. Only the head was the last thing in her before he went back in. It wasn't slamming its way back in but just gently going back in. While Cana might have been used to fucking the ass, Issei was gently enough.

While her eyes bugled again, they didn't roll to the back of her head this time. Grinding his way around the whole thing, Cana had more even breathing. Issei was happy he blew a load before because otherwise, he might get insane with lust and nail the perfect ass into oblivion.

He still waited for her as she slowly pushed back at the hips. With a nod, Issei found an even pace to fuck her. He began to think back on his previous clients for who he had given an anal ride.

Shizuka, Rangiku, and Rika. Rias had made sure he would never do the other girls there. He found no reason to disobey her.

Not when he could do this. Cana pushed back at his hips as well. It was soft which might be for the best. Slowly but surely, their pace remained even. Slow but steady, powerful but gently, he continued. He admired her body.

She was tanned, not black as Rika was but an even tan. Craning her head, Issei pressed closer for a kiss on the mouth while Cana moaned his name out.

Stars began to set off underneath Cana's eyes while Issei enjoyed the fucking that he got. He groaned while his dick pounded on her ass. Their hips met and she could feel how she got used to him. Issei groaned while he found the tightness incredible. It was clear that he was enjoying this much as she was. Smirking, Issei found it incredible.

Cana began to feel a certain pace-setting in and a pit growing in her stomach. Something told her that issei was feeling the same thing.

"So where do you want this?"

"If you don't dump it right there, I'll make you do it again!" Cana slightly threatened Issei who grinned at her. But he had a reputation to uphold. So he did what she wanted from him. His pace became just a bit faster while they were fucking each other. Her hips also followed his pace and slowly, the pit in her stomach grew.

"Nearly there." She groaned as she felt how issei got more erratic as his own arousal became closer. Somehow, he was holding back because he knew that she was still a human being. Cana felt how the stars exploded behind her eyes while Issei began to work his way around her.

Her throat was hoarse from the screaming and the pounding while Issei felt how his dick getting crazy.

"Fuck yes!" With the last shout, Cana came while Issei unloaded in her. The amount of sperm he pumped in, his hips getting crazy to get all of his sperm out in her and ride out both their orgasms semen in.

Collapsing on top of Cana, he was still buried deep inside her although his dick softened in her. They stayed buried like that for a bit, both catching their breath.

After a kiss, Issei rolled out of her with Cana next to him.

"Fucking hell! Booze is one thing but never thought I would get this close to a nirvana!" Cana said while Issei grinned at her.

"Glad to be of service." Shaking her head, her brown eyes shined at the Dragon.

"Issei-kun, tell me. Are you going to tell others?"

With a fake look of hurt, Issei glared at her.

"Hey, I'm a quality guy. Discretion is a keyword." Looking down, she found that her cunt hadn't seen any practice just yet.

"Do you mind if we do it again? I think that I have another place for you." She folded her lips to him and Issei nodded. His rest had done enough for him.

"Sure." Rolling over her, Cana didn't expect that missionary would suffice for her.

When his dick entered her pussy, useless thoughts like that were evoked. This would suffice. His pussy was warm and tight. Issei found it incredible. It was clear that she wasn't a stranger to sex.

Cana found that Issei delivered on all fronts. A part of her wanted to enjoy him more but he clearly had still his mind going for him. He wanted to make it memorable for both of them. She really knew how to enjoy him.

Kissing him in between, a part of her grew thirsty but with the alcohol now thoroughly fucked out of her, she didn't think it would be needed.

With a clear head, she could enjoy all of Issei now. Pumping his hips up and down, speed was now a part. Not that Issei mindlessly smashed in her cunt. She matched his speed while they continued to kiss. She grabbed him close while her legs coiled around him. Well, it was clear where she wanted him to deliver.

But first, her pleasure was also on the list. Issei wasn't purely selfish but a part of him was also out of his own pleasure. Cana felt how Issei hit all the spots and gritted when he hit all those spots. It was clear that he was also enjoying her. She didn't let go of him while they were busy making out, his pace didn't stop.

Although both had their fun, Cana's body began to feel the effects of way too heavy drinking in the evening and way too heavy fucking in the night.

"Neh, Issei-kun. Not that I don't like this but could you wrap this up?" The Dragon grinned at her and taking her up, she was lifted in the air by him and she could feel how Issei was driving her extremely crazy.

"Sure." Suspended in the air, his head on her tits, his hands on her ass, and his mouth on hers. Cana was feeling how his spear kept her body up while he did anything to get her off. Her moans would have echoed through the apartment if he didn't keep his mouth on hers. She could feel how Issei was trying to make her submit.

Which she happily and greedily did. It was clear that he knew exactly what he was doing. She felt how her body got lighter while Issei did his best to satisfy her.

Her moans grew in his mouth and after one strong push, he had filled both their holes. Unfortunately for her, her body had been driven higher to that so higher functions ended when Issei was done. Cana collapsed a fully lecherous grin on her face but a satisfied expression. Issei looked down on the woman, covered in body fluids.

Not his as all his loads went straight inside her.

[Ddraig, if you could?"]

Going over her, he cleaned the woman up. Seeing her sleep like that made Issei realize how pretty she really was.

Smacking himself in the head, she had passed out and forgot to sign the contract. Just great. The place was clean now as well.

His phone rang and to his luck, it was Rias.

"Hey, buchou. What's up?" He asked.

"Issei, where are you? I thought you had a normal contract." His master spoke and Issei sighed.

"Yep. Had. Got called right after that." The tone left enough teasing for her to guess.

"A new one. Koneko is right. You got one hell of a sex drive." Luckily, Rias had a good sense of humor.

"New one yes. Drunk. Remind me to never let Rossweisse-sensei drink."

"Are you drunk as well?"

"If I was a normal human, yeah. Problem is that my client is out for the count. Cana is her name."

Rias shook her head but she understood. There was no stopping her servant at this point. It was partly her fault for allowing him to go out like that.

"You'll stay there?"

"Yes. I'll be back home when I am done with her. Which will be tomorrow. No telling how late that might be."

"Very well. I expect you to make it up to us."

"So who of us is complaining about my sex drive?" He heard Rias giggle after the tease.

"Very well, my adorable servant. Good night."

"Good night, buchou." Issei could operate on a few hours of sleep each night and still perform. But even he needed sleep. So with that said, still naked, Issei took the blanket, put Cana on his chest, and decided to fall asleep. It had been one crazy day and now, he like others needed his sleep.

With the hot brunette on his chest, Issei's hands wandered. When he found her tits, he grabbed them.

**[Next morning]**

Cana woke up to the smell of cooking. Opening her eyes, she found that she began to think back. That wasn't too hard given the fact that her head didn't hurt. She was pretty sure that she drank the bar empty.

Or several bars.

She began to think back on the last night. She was drunk so she summoned a Devil. Okay, that explained maybe how she got home. It did not explain why her crotch felt so sore. It was on both ends.

Yet, Cana was feeling great. She felt deeply satisfied. So why was she hearing the cooking? Was this … Devil still in her house? Getting up, she felt like light. Like she wasn't dying of a hangover.

Was the alcohol fucked out of her? Given the weak knees, she would go with yes. In the kitchen, she found a tall brunette standing who was wearing some shorts and nothing else. Damn, did she get a lot of eye candy?

"Oh, good morning, Cana. Did you get a good night of sleep?" The boy asked of her. With a coy grin, she sat down.

"I did. I don't have a hangover. I might have missed your name." Issei didn't mind that as he finished the simple breakfast of eggs, bacon and some bread.

"Don't worry about it. Issei. Issei Hyoudou." Sitting down with a can full of coffee, he gave Cana a cup which she gratefully took. Adding just one cube of sugar to it, Issei drank his black.

"Right, Issei-kun. Eh, just a question. Did we have?"

"Sex. Yes. You were awesome." Issei started on his own food while Cana slightly rubbed his leg with her feet. With a grin, she began to eat as well. The fact that she was naked didn't bother him in the slightest. He had gotten a full load of her that night. So both continued to eat in comfortable silence.

Still, some slight touches and with a grin, Cana pecked him.

"So Issei-kun. Given how satisfied I am. What do I owe you for such a night of pleasure?" Showing him the flier, she raised an eyebrow.

"Fill this in and I'll be happy. It's how I do things." She sighed as she felt that it was one great lay. The other thing that she noticed was that her apartment was a lot cleaner than last time.

"You cleaned this place?"

"Yep. Magic is a nifty thing." It was a surprise for her and she found that she liked it. During breakfast, she decided to be a little playful and offered him a piece. Gratefully he took it while he returned the offer. When breakfast was over, she pulled him close.

The selfie became a regular thing and she sent him the one. It was cute for her standard. A peck on the cheek from her while her hair was down. After that, she let him go while putting her head on his shoulders.

"Issei-kun. Thanks for the wonderful night."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a lot of fun too." With that, he kissed her forehead again but found that he had to entangle himself.

"So is this goodbye?" Turning around, Issei smirked at her and slowly leaned down for a kiss.

"Nope. I am a Devil at your service. Any time you need to get laid, give me a call and I'll be there. By the way, you're not the only lady that has required this from me." That made her even more excited.

"Oh, I can think of some." With that, he left the door while she began to ponder. The idea of them around would sound like a lot of hot fun.

**[A few days later.]**

Issei had been in the realm of Morpheus for a while. Yet, he could feel his dick being warm. The habit of sleeping naked came from Rias, Akeno, and the other girls. It made morning sex easier. Like in this instance. Glassing over the sight, he found that he saw black hair and a voluptuous body.

The sucking of it and the fact that he felt massive tits pressing on her made it even clear who it was that was sucking him.

"Good morning, Akeno-san." With a lovely smile, Akeno let go of him while she pressed her glorious tits on his dick

"Good morning, Issei-kun. What a beautiful day." The fact that he had one of the largest sets of tits on his dick, made it indeed beautiful.

"Indeed." She was naked as well so Issei decided to give her the thing that she wanted. His hands pressed on her legs and she was pressed down on his dick. They continued to suck on each other while Issei explored her beautiful body. She smirked as her hands went over his dick

"You have gotten better at this," Akeno admitted while her tongue swirled over his dick. She enjoyed the feeling of Issei for herself.

So they continued like that while Issei enjoyed the feeling. It was indeed a good thing that his sex drive was always stuck on eleven.

All of those girls plus the contracts. He could do what he wanted. They would never be satisfied for long.

With that said, Issei felt how Akeno's tits were squeezed against his breasts while his hips moved up and down in her mouth. When his head came up, she sucked hard and then he went back in the soft mounds.

Issei meanwhile used two fingers, pinched her clit, and used his tongue on her. Having her getting off first was the highest priority. Akeno could feel how Issei was doing her while his head was pressed as deep as he could in her bums.

Akeno could feel her own arousal growing. Pretty much warmed up from the previous sucking, she decided to wrap it up. Issei also continued his own sucking on her.

The two came at the same time, with her juices over his face and his sperm going down the throat. She had gotten addicted.

"Thanks for the breakfast." She said while her face covered in sperm. Turning around, she began to kiss her lover while Issei's hands gave the soft tits a squeeze.

"Want to have a lay?" He half growled/half laughed at her. With one firm kiss, she made her emotions clear.

"I would love to. But you have something else for tonight." With that, she walked out the door, naked and she could feel his eyes boring in her ass. It wasn't long before she returned with breakfast.

Steamed rice with miso soup, grilled fish. Some soybeans and pickled vegetables. A typical Japanese breakfast.

"Say ah, Issei-kun." The hybrid began to feed her lover who gratefully took it in. His hunger had grown over the days and he could use it.

Between bites and touches, Issei admired the beautiful hybrid.

"So Akeno. Any reason why you are spoiling me?" With her hands on his face, she gave him a smile.

"Issei-kun. You have a contract for the night. I want you to pay attention to me because of this ." His eyes focused and they fixated on her face.

"I have only received the details of you. The person wants an escort. Formal attire is required. Please make sure that you go out that night and behave correctly." Issei nodded to the [Queen].

An escort, huh? Maybe he should ask Jonas for that sort of event. Maybe the soldier would have some tips.

Or at least one good story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The requester and I planted seeds in this fic. Guess where the girls came from that were in the café. I have been on the nostalgia lane for a bit now. My previous fics and now this. Damn. Anyway, the next chapter is coming right after this one.
> 
> Or tomorrow or in the coming week.
> 
> This is now also the largest chapter of this fic that we had so far. I had heaps of fun and I am looking even more forward to the next chapter.
> 
> I will give you guys one tip.
> 
> 106\. Make a guess.
> 
> Saluut.


	7. Medic Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei gets a new assignment and while it might be the case he prepped for an escort, he gets a very, very different one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's been not that long. You can say two things are to thank for that.
> 
> One. The fact that I really, really want to do this chapter.
> 
> Two. Belgium has a cold wave last week. So that chased me downstairs.
> 
> This chapter is going to be about a woman that I will admit I really appreciated and one that I let's say admired.
> 
> Tsunade from Naruto. Yeah, we are going to write about Issei blasting one of the Legendary Sannin. I will admit that I look forward to writing this one.
> 
> During the time of writing this chapter, Gui Hawk, you figured it out. It's indeed your guess.
> 
> I think that a lot of you are looking forward to Tsunade, ever since we started this fic. Enjoy.
> 
> And again, we have a larger chapter than last time. You might say some of my own ideas came in this. Still, it was great fun to do this one.
> 
> Started on 07/02/2021
> 
> Ended on 17/02/2021

Issei was paying full attention to Jonas. They were in the living room of his house. Private as Jonas requested that. The soldier had his eyes focused around.

"Okay, if you are escorting an induvial, you have to pay attention to your surroundings. Don't waste time on anything unnecessary. You have to be vigilant and wonder about any threats." Issei nodded to him.

"You mean to prepare for a fight?" Jonas's eyes widened on that remark.

"That is the last thing you want to do. In an escort, the safety of the person who you escort comes first. If you have to fight during that, you can consider the mission failed. Keep that in your head." Issei nodded to him while outside, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner stood listening in to them.

"Not sure if it was his right call to Jonas for help," Rias admitted while she shared a look with Kalawarner.

"I think that Jonas is mistaking the event of escort," Raynare smirked while Akeno giggled.

"Did he do that before?" Akeno asked while the pure Fallen rolled her eyes.

"We might just find out."

Xenovia pondered for a second.

"Maybe Issei can be making a lot of money from that." Rias giggled and while she was filthy rich, the idea of more money just came through.

"Valentine's Day comes by soon. Issei might be making a fortune like that."

"I do want him for myself that day." Asia crossed her arms and that was another idea of bickering. Rossweisse was quiet when she heard it.

Issei told her about Cana. While that woman drank a bar empty, she could handle her liquor.

"You talk like you have done an escort before." Jonas rubbed his neck while he thought back on that time.

"Yep. It's a long story and not that much fun. Maybe some other time. You know who you are escorting?" The Dragon shook his head while Jonas scratched his cheek.

"It would be easier to know who you are working with. Knowing your luck, wanna bet for 5 000 yen, it's a hot woman?" Issei smirked while he shook hands with Jonas.

"Most likely yes. But back to your idea. It's a formal event so I have to dress the part." Jonas sighed when he looked at Issei.

"There's no denying you are not a Powerhouse. But you need to see the bigger picture. Make sure the person is safe and that you don't make her worry. Most likely, she won't be used to violence. She has to listen to you. As long you are reasonable, most will comply."

Issei nodded to him while he gave more details. Issei had the weapons hidden underneath him and he could ask Ddraig to work over the things that he would face difficulty with. His senses were sharper than most beings.

But as Jonas said, he missed the bigger picture. He should pay more attention to the danger that he could be around him. Jonas and his other trainers had been so focused on the fighting aspect, that they missed the other assets of battle.

Stealth, recon, knowing the strength of the foes. It was many, many reasons why Issei fought as a foot soldier and Jonas was seen in higher regard as he could fill in all roles, not just pure combat.

"I understand. Try to analyze." Jonas nodded.

"I am not saying that you suck at that. You got a good grip on analyzing your foe but you need to be able to assess a building or the possible threats.

The entire day, Jonas kept drilling into Issei, where the threats lied and how to counter them.

When Issei was dressed in a smoking and a good jacket, Jonas stood next to the clothing room. The girls weren't allowed in fear they would delay him.

"Jonas-senpai. What if the escort, well, isn't dangerous?" Jonas shrugged and walked over to him.

"In case, that you got an assignment that isn't dangerous. It isn't lost on you. Just hope for the best and prepare for the worst. That saved my life." With that piece of advice, Issei left through the magic circle and he landed at the restaurant. He was supposed to wait for the person to approach him.

The restaurant was clearly a western one. Small but the food smelled really good to him and Issei just waited for the person.

Besides the instructions of escort and formal attire, it was also clear that the person would approach him.

"Excuse me, are you Issei Hyoudou-kun?" Turning his head, Issei felt his jaw clench when his eyes landed on the woman asking. The reason why he clenched the jaw was to stop his mouth from falling open from the sight of the lady.

Dressed in a simple green dress with some white streaks, Issei knew that he owned Jonas 5 000 yen. A small price to pay for seeing the sight in front of his eyes.

Because it was worth every damn penny.

The woman in front of him had beautiful skin with brown eyes that had a warm glow to him. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and it had bangs that framed her face. Her body was voluptuous to say the damn least. What he could also say was that she was taller than most women he met. Issei felt his mouth drying up when looked at the tits that she wasn't trying to hide.

Issei nodded to her.

"I am. Are you my client?" The woman gave him a soft smile.

"Yes indeed. I'm Tsunade Senju. A pleasure to meet you, Issei-kun." The Dragon gulped. It would be the first time that he had a date with a client.

"Likewise. So, eh, Tsunade-san. Can I ask you what you require of me? Your request was one of an escort" The woman gave Issei a soft giggle when she heard the voice him. Was he really what Mikado and Shizuka told her?

"Well, I wanted an escort indeed to this restaurant. You have to understand. When I am eating out alone, you can imagine that I get unwanted attention. I would like to avoid that by hiring a male escort. So is that acceptable as a Devil?"

Even if it wasn't, Issei wouldn't say no. He slowly nodded to her and offered her his arm. Gratefully, she took it while Issei tried to avoid the pressing of the breasts to her. Oh, the girls would love to hear this story. Issei knew this woman had larger breasts than Akeno and he could feel them pressing into him.

He could feel the number of stares they go. Tsunade had reserved the restaurant so he let her do the talking.

"Good evening, Tsunade. It's been a while." A young man nodded to her while Issei felt a look of jealousy hitting him.

"Good evening, Hinko. Could I have the usual?" The man smiled at the lady.

"Gratin of lamb. Sure thing but you know how long that will take to make." The statuesque woman nodded to the waiter.

"Sure thing. I don't mind it though. I intend to make it one long night." Without waiting for confirmation, she dragged Issei to a small table for two persons. Remembering the lessons of his future mother-in-law, Issei took out the chair for her which Tsunade gratefully took.

"Thank you, Issei-kun." The boy took his seat opposite of hers. It was for the first that he could really take her in. She had taken off her coat and hung it over her chair.

Issei now could see her body. She was older than some girls yet, Issei had a hard time really guessing the age. He could see her breasts and if he was guessing, she wasn't wearing a bra.

Trained in civil conduct, Issei smiled at her while Tsunade sighed to him.

"I don't expect that you would be getting looks." In the meantime, they had small talk while Issei enjoyed how the woman was speaking to him.

Yet, he could feel what Tsunade wanted from him when dinner was over.

On the table, Issei could feel something creeping up to his crotch. It was noticeable and subtle. A foot was pressed against his dick. Not that she pushed hard on him but softly and pleasurably. Yet, with her face, she didn't give anything away. Man, this lady had one hell of a poker face.

"May I ask you, Tsunade-san, how you came to know from?" Issei asked while he continued to eat. A soft gulp made it clear that she awakened something in him.

"I heard a lot from you. From Mikado and Shizuka. I am a surgeon and I came into contact with them during one of my drinking evenings." Issei sighed while he felt how she pressed on him.

"So I can guess what you would require from me?" Issei asked her while she hit one sensitive spot.

"Well, a woman of my age has lost most of her friends. You grow up, you graduate, you pick a career and before you know it, you grow old." Issei had his eyes focused on her face. It made it easier as he felt his arousal grow.

The woman could feel how big and hard it felt.

"Tsunade-san, not to sound rude but I don't think you are that old. Not more than thirty." She shook her head with a smile while she pressed on.

"I thank you for the compliment but I am 45." Issei was glad that he saw a lot in his life. There would be no way in hell that the woman sitting in front of him with that killer of a body was 45. His mouth had fallen open slightly.

"You are kidding me?"

"Nope. I am not. Surprised about my age?" Tsunade asked him while showing him a part of her cleavage.

"Yeah, I can't imagine a woman of your beauty having that age. You look very good for it though."

"Why, thank you." The gratin came served and Issei felt that it was one huge oven dish. The waiter had served them plates and cutlery. It was covered in eggs while underneath, the meat was cooked. His sharp senses told him that there was also some herbs in it.

Kerry? That was something else.

"I hope you don't mind it." Issei gave her a slight boyish smile.

"I'm not a picky eater, so don't worry about it." It was a dish that Issei found delicious. Tsunade was eating in an orderly fashion yet, she didn't stop teasing him under the table. It was a good thing that Issei had good control over that. During dinner, they told stories about their time. The friends that Issei made.

He also listened to Tsunade. While she worked in a hospital, she also came to schools. That is how she met Mikado and Shizuka. Both on separate occasions but both had mentioned Issei to her. Well, Tsunade could use some relief but she would first test the boy.

And a date would be the right thing for him. So far, he crossed all the boxes that she needed. She was enjoying this. Sure, the girls were fun to have around but the idea of dating a young guy like that was also fun. And while Issei might be a raging pervert (from what she heard), his eyes were on her face for most of the time. This was fun. This was really, really fun.

Both took the gratin, served with bread and they enjoyed it. Issei wondered if they should ask to make this at home someday.

Eventually, both were full from the dinner. While they could continue, both had one feeling that they would have another idea in mind.

"I take that you want desert." nodded to He her. "What might be your favorite?"

"Cheesecake, please?" The woman rang the waiter and ordered just one slice of it. Issei let her order around. She would be the one who paid for it.

"I have an idea. Can you be patient?" Issei nodded to her while she continued to have her fun. When the cake was delivered, Tsunade took the fork and offered the boy a piece.

"Issei, say ahn." Well, he had done more embarrassing things. Gratefully, he took it while she continued to feed the boy.

When half of the cake was gone, Issei did the same for her. Issei admitted that he had a lot of fun, doing this. Feeding this beauty of a woman. She gratefully took the stuff and she found it one amazing experience.

Still, she didn't stop teasing him on the foot. His arousal had grown to problematic levels.

Once dinner was over, Tsunade shared a look with Issei. "Any problem, stud?"

"I don't think I am really able to leave right now." Knowing exactly what he meant, Tsunade felt this was the right time. Taking his hand, Issei followed her to the bathroom. He wondered if she was Super Natural.

Besides her beauty, Issei felt her strength that guided him to the bathroom. Opening the door, she looked around for anyone else. When the coast was clear, she guided Issei inside and opened the first empty stall. Throwing him inside, she locked the door.

Issei had just the time to crawl up before he felt his mouth being dominated by the woman in front of him. While his mouth could feel the tongue inside of him and the amount of force, Tsunade had, he kissed her back. His hands weren't grabby unlike with Cana. They hung to the side, so much was the kiss to him.

Tsunade held onto Issei. Despite the fact he had banged quite a few women now, Issei felt his knees getting weak from the pleasure that a single kiss gave him. Issei's head was spinning out of control from that.

Tsunade placed him down on the toilet while he was blushing.

"Never been kissed before?" Issei gulped when he looked at her.

"I have. But not this intense." He honestly admitted while Tsunade put him on the toilet. She quickly knelt before him. Her hands first undid her low cut dress, revealing her breasts. Yeah, she had large breasts. Not just that, her breasts were incredibly well-formed and despite their size, there was no sagging of them.

She should give some tips to Akeno one day because this would not be the last time he would fuck this woman.

"Now, prepare yourself stud. This was just the warm-up." Her hands unzipped the pants and out sprung his large cock. Tsunade had seen dicks before but Issei was out of this world.

"Holy shit." She looked over the dick. The idea of this cock being used to ram in her holes looked incredible. But first, she would warm up to him. After stroking the dick for a bit, Issei could feel how hot she was.

"Ready for this?" Issei nodded while she enveloped his rod by her lips. It was a good thing that Issei was sitting as his legs could no longer stand. He felt how she was licking over them, her tongue going over the tip. Sure, he had been blown before but not to this degree. Not with this amount of skill.

Tsunade worked slowly, most of his cock not even leaving her mouth. While she was busy on his dick, Issei's hands went to her large breasts. He felt the soft orbs and he enjoyed them to the fullest degree. She certainly was something else.

Not that she minded being touched by him. After all, what she was doing, clearly sent Issei to heaven. His expression was adorable. Heavily blushing and with his eyes, clouded in lust. Yet, his fingers found the hardened nubs. Oh, she was turned on as well. Her head softly bobbed up and down, sucking on the dick.

While he might be completely taken aback by the blowjob, Issei did build up insurance. He controlled himself while Tsunade touched all over his body. His dick wasn't the only thing that was rock hard. Tsunade did enjoy herself with Issei while she continued to suck on him even more. Yet, she could feel his hands pressing on her tits.

Letting go of the dick, she presented her breasts to him.

"Do you have an idea what I am going to do with those and your dick?" Issei smirked at her.

"I have an idea of what you are going to do with them. I hope that I am right." Wrapping the tits around his dick, he continued to smile at her.

"I am happy that I am right." Tsunade groaned when she felt the large cock, heating up the breasts. She ignored almost all other things while she continued to use her breasts to get him off. The woman didn't move until Issei was done moaning.

The tightness of the breasts was incredible and she found that he wanted to savor the moment more before she would use them to release his lust. While Issei wanted to move his hips, that was unnecessary as Tsunade moved up and down.

"Do you like this?" She teased him while Issei had his hands on her shoulders.

"This is incredible," Issei admitted and his mind was overloaded. This was surely the first time a woman was this in control over him. While the others were just a means to an end, Tsunade was fully in control of him. Maybe the idea of her meeting Akeno wasn't such a good idea. The hybrid would use this to the fullest.

When Issei finally began to move, she used her mouth to also get him off. Her breasts pumped up and down while Issei enjoyed her. Her brown eyes met his yellow ones. She found that Issei had fully surrendered to her.

Well, this would be one surprising evening. She didn't mind that Issei was this blown away and well, it wouldn't be fair to judge him while she had him at his weakest.

His eyes were still laden with lust while she continued to stroke them up and down, sucking when he came out her breasts before disappearing back in the warmth of them.

"You are fucking amazing." She enjoyed hearing that and she was busy getting him off. Issei could only take this much. The speed was driven up and before long, Issei came. The dam bursted and one groan made it clear. Deeper and lower than before, Tsunade felt how Issei was trying to hold back. Futile effort if she was the judge and the executioner.

Issei came in her mouth. Gradually, she swallowed the load that came her way. Issei was heavily breathing while he continued to shoot more and more in her mouth. Eventually, he ran out of his first load and both were heavily breathing.

Crawling over his lap, Tsunade kissed the young man. This time, Issei could better withstand her kissing.

"You want to continue?" Hoisting herself over the young man, her hands encircled around the neck. The marks on his shirt would make some things clear.

"I would be a complete idiot to say no. But do you mind if we at least get to your home before we do this?"

She began to think about it and nodded. A toilet would be fun if she was a teenager but even for her, her age caught up with her.

Her back would at least appreciate the fact of a mattress. Not to draw attention to herself or Issei, both left the bathroom at separate times. Before long, they were going out after Tsunade paid.

Some of the guys sent him accusatory glares as they noticed the lipstick marks. They had no evidence to it but it had become clear that the hot milf had made her choice. And it wasn't them.

Oh, Issei found that he liked this whole idea. The car Tsunade had was a small two-person car that made it easier to drive.

She opened the door and Issei let the woman in first. He chose the small piece as a passenger. It was always a weird experience to ride in an unfamiliar car. Tsunade had the perfect way to make him get used to the car.

Unzipping, her hands went over his cock. Luckily for her, there weren't many cars on the road to her apartment. So she could focus both on the road. Tsunade felt fingers coming up to her. When Issei found her crotch, he noticed two things.

One was the distinct lack of underwear. It was clear what Tsunade wanted from him despite not saying it out loud. The other thing was the fact that despite the light touch, the busty blonde was soaked.

"Did you get this turned from me?" Issei asked while she smirked at him. "You would be surprised." One jerk made it really clear how much she wanted him. The drive was a blur, with how much she riled him up.

In her place, Issei barely recognized anything. His lust dazed him and the only thing that he could really focus on was Tsunade. As soon the door was opened, the woman dragged him inside for the fun.

The door closed and they heavily kissed each other. Horny enough to eat out of each other's mouth, Tsunade felt the amount of lust Issei had for her in the kiss. Taking his arms, she pinned Issei down with his arms above her.

It was clear how much Tsunade wanted Issei to fuck her but she wanted to take her time. She would set the pace, she would make the rules. Not that Issei really minded it as he ground into her.

Strict Tsunade was, cruel she was not. Grinning in the kiss, she pressed one leg closer to her. Still, with his arms above his head, she continued to kiss Issei. Her leg spreading gave him more access to her. Wrapping one shapely leg around his dick, she felt how he jerked in her.

Both enjoyed it but she needed some fresh air. Letting him go, Issei was heavily blushing. A line of saliva connected the two.

"Did you like that?"

"I have done a lot of things but you are blowing me away." He softly muttered and he wasn't about to be outdone. Scooping her up, Tsunade was being carried in a princess carry.

"Now, where is the bedroom?"

Issei blatantly looked at her breasts that had spilled out of her dress.

"Up the stairs. Second door left." She hung on him while he walked up the stairs. Kicking open the door, there was a large Queen Sized bed. Softly, Issei placed her down on the bed. She was his client, not some common tramp. Respect was from him to give.

With a grin, Tsunade grabbed the boy and pressed a long, loving kiss on his lips. She was pushed down by him. This time, Issei pinned her on the bed while she continued to kiss the young man. Her hands cupped his handsome face.

Then she decided to switch things up. Taking him by the shoulders, she flipped him over. Lying on his back, she again pinned Issei down on the bed while she continued to kiss and eat out of his mouth. With a smirk, she sat up and undid her dress.

"What do you think?" Putting her chest out, Issei's hands went to her large breasts. Round and so soft, he would know.

"That I can't think. Only that I want you so much." Tsunade smirked while she pressed her hands on his own.

"Well, that's one good answer." Rolling her hips, she felt how Issei's dick strained against the trouser. Unzipping the cock again, she decided to put something else.

"Issei-kun." Her voice was strict.

"Yes." He snapped to attention.

"I want to try something. Do you trust me?" Issei nodded to her while his body went limp. Besides the obvious.

"Okay. Just stay still like this." She undressed first, his dick going up. Meanwhile, she undid his shoes and trouser first. With enough force to make it clear how much she actually was holding back.

Her hands went to his shirt and her face again, kissed him. Her tongue went in his mouth and she dominated the inwards of it.

Issei felt like he was floating. One thing he decided. This woman could teach Akeno and Rias a lot. The question was if that would to unbridled pleasure or bottomless despair. Her soft hands touched his face while she continued to kiss him.

Her hands moved down to the shirt, undoing the buttons. When he was naked as well, she marveled at the body.

"Hot damn, Issei-kun. You are making this old lady swoon." His eyes flamed at her.

"No one in their right mind would call you an old lady." With that, she smirked as she felt her folds releasing enough juice for her to slide down. And with him on his back, oh, this would work.

Lining him up, Issei prepared himself for her. When Tsunade slammed down on him, Issei moaned out loud. Her folds were welcoming but oh so hot. The fullest warmth was incredible. The boy couldn't help but feel enamored by her.

Sure, he had sex with other women but Tsunade was something that he had never done. She had just gone down on him. It was clear that she wasn't a virgin, she was too confident, too well known for the pleasure of the flesh. She didn't move while she had her hands on his chest.

"Don't tell me stud, it is your first time?"

Looking at her face, Issei grabbed the blanket.

"First time. No. First time that I have a woman like you. Yes." She smiled as she didn't move an inch while she let Issei get used to her. Her hands moved over his body and she admired the muscles. He was handsome. Pity he was this young. She enjoyed the sight of Issei. Something told her that he used to be in control of sex.

Not this time though. She could feel how he was reaching places that no one had ever gone before. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she kneeled down at him and kissed the Dragon.

When she had her mouth to his ear, her voice caused him to shiver.

"Try to follow my lead."

"Yes." Rolling her hips, Issei's eyes bulged. It took all his self-control not to come right at that moment. Tsunade moaned as Issei reached new places. Arching her back, Issei felt how she stood there.

For the first time, he could admire her body. She was lean, that was clear. She had a well-endowed chest, yes and from what he felt, she had a huge ass but the rest of her body was in great shape. He could not believe that this woman was 45.

Tsunade felt how now Issei was following her when she rolled her hips. His brain had now caught on to what she was doing. She did like it when her hands moved again. With her chest squashed at his own, she found a pace. The friction between them was incredible. She kissed him while he laid on the mattress. His dick went in and out.

Despite his youth, he was all that she wanted from him. Her pleasure was growing while Issei did his damned best to follow her.

She found it enjoyable and pleasurable. A bit of pause made him able to press his hands on her chest. Feeling his body change, she could feel how Issei climbed up to her. No longer lying down, the boy was now sitting up.

Her legs were moving around him while both his hands grabbed her tits. She felt how they got squeezed up by him while the rest of her chest still laid on his. She moved faster this time, her body going over his while he moved his hips up and down to match her speed. The moves she used were intricate and he had no idea how she could do that.

When she moved her hips fast, Tsunade heard the moan.

"Grah." The woman paused and worriedly looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"You are fucking rocking my world. That was incredible." Kissing him on the forehead, she continued the fucking. Issei gritted his teeth while she shifted her mouth to his. Opening it, her tongue dominated his mouth while her arms encircled his neck. Her own pussy crushed down on his dick while she rolled her hips.

Issei could follow her pace, that wasn't his problem. Tsunade decided how it would go but she had a better idea. Pushing him back down, she placed her knees next to his body. It did trap him but she could roll it better. Yet, she left enough room so Issei could hit those places.

Issei's head was spinning. How in the hell did this woman manage to rile him up so much? Okay, that settled it.

He would give her the details of Akeno and Rias. Tsunade fully dominated him, he would admit that. She didn't need ropes or ties. The only thing that she used was her experience against him.

The way she moved her hips, the way she pushed him, the way that Tsunade got him to move.

Again, her hands wandered to his neck, now really trapping him. The lady moved and Issei followed the pace of her. The smacking of her soft ass on his legs made it for one symphony that sounded just how it felt. Amazing.

Occasionally, Tsunade went down for a kiss, her tongue shoved down his throat while Issei felt how she kissed him back. When she went back up, Issei got pushed in the pillows. Tsunade smirked as she completely got Issei down to her whim. She could feel a ball growing down there, one that had been there but that she had found to ignore.

Now, it grew while Issei was pushing with her, her hips coming back at him.

"You really know to rile up a lady?" She took his body to a sitting position while she moved her ass around his waist. Issei pressed Tsunade closer to him while he rolled as much as she could, her own body moving with him.

"I am going to say the same." He groaned and bit on his teeth while she pushed on him.

"Fuck. Issei-kun. close." Tsunade felt how his hands went to her breasts.

"Yep. Same here. Not going to last." He bit through the pleasure he was feeling. She kept him closer while she tried her best to get off before Issei would release his sperm in her.

She looked down and could feel the rod straining against her pussy. It would burst in her. Oh, she had tasted it before and she wanted more of him.

Issei could feel his head spinning. He wanted to cum inside her, as much as he could without stopping. The dam had begun to burst.

"Tsunade, I'm going to."

"Give me it. Every last bit of it! I want you to cum inside!" Not going to deny such an invitation, Issei pressed closer to her, a bit of his power coming through, keeping her close. His hands pressing on her ass, his face between her tits, Issei came in her. She could feel the warmth of his cum while he blasted in her.

Issei's head felt like a kettle that released pressure as he came in her. It was like the last night and this one didn't even exist. Still pumping his hips, she could feel how much Issei wanted to ride his orgasm. Great for her because when she felt his cum inside her womb, a loud moan echoed through the house.

It was a release of her own pleasure and the tightness was incredible. When Tsunade stopped moaning, she put her head on his shoulders while she caressed his hair. Issei could feel it and he felt exhausted.

He hadn't grown soft despite the fact that he came in her and filled her up to the brim.

"Again?" Issei asked and it was with regret that he felt Tsunade pulling out. She smirked but felt a little bit bad when she saw the kicked puppy expression.

She kissed him on the forehead to stop him.

"Oh, believe me, Issei-kun. You are not coming home tonight." Pushing him down on the shoulders, Issei landed on the bed. Scooting over to him, she motioned to Issei to give her room. Licking her hand, she rubbed over the head of his dick. It was clear that it was still juiced up.

Guiding him to her asshole, Issei felt his eyes bugling.

"You're okay with that, aren't you?"

Looking from the large ass back to her face, Issei couldn't believe his luck.

"Sure." Taking up the shoulders, Issei pushed down on the asshole. Her pussy was tight already but her ass was on a whole other level. Both groaned as Issei felt how her walls expanded. Tsunade wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to let Issei claim her ass. Sure, it wasn't the first time she had gotten fucked there but Issei was already larger.

Could she keep control over him? With his left hand still on her shoulder, the right hand went down to her tits.

He really couldn't wrap his head around the fact that despite her age, Tsunade looked this good.

That she felt this good. Groaning in her, Tsunade smirked while she craned her head. With a kiss, but not with her tongue, she felt amazing.

"This feels good?" She winked at Issei who had been trying his hardest not to come.

"Good? You feel fucking amazing." He got in deeper of her ass and with a push, he entered even more of her. Tsunade groaned when she felt how Issei invaded her asshole.

"Are you okay?" He asked while he still continued to play with her tits. He was a bit rough with her but not too much with her. His scarred hands went over her soft mounds but on the nipple, he was soft as he rolled the nub in his fingers.

"Can you let me get used to it?" His left hand slipped down to her other breasts. Issei enjoyed them and his mind was swimming.

A part of him wanted to move and fuck her up but Tsunade was his client.

"Just staying still?" She nodded to him while Issei groaned as she tightened up around him. Still, he waited until she gave him the signal.

His eyes were seeing a body that most 20-year-olds would never get. Yet, she was two decades older. Issei thanked his luck that she wanted to share a bed with him. Her breaths evened out. While he did his best, it was impossible to stay completely still. A part of him ground even more in the ass.

His hands stayed on her upper body. Slipping down, they began to touch and work her way around her body.

When his hands landed on her hips, she nodded to him.

"Gently." Nodding to her, Issei pulled his dick out of the asshole. There was some struggle as he slowly made his way. It was like her ass didn't want Issei to go out. Like it wanted him to stay in the fleshy warmth. It wanted him to stay there.

When just his head was in, which was large, he went back inside. It was easier this time to get back in. Again, he pulled out while Tsunade's moans mixed with his groans. She took some heavy breaths when he went back in her and went around his asshole.

He still remembered her request to keep it gentle. Slowly but steady, he found his rhythm. The slow pace didn't mean that Issei wasn't using strength. Tsunade felt how her ass was assaulted by his warmth. His dick was engulfed by the tight and warm asshole. Why did those chicks always want him there?

Keeping her closer, Issei felt like he had slipped out of her control during this. Not that he wanted to take the reigns. If he did, Issei felt like he would pay for it dearly. Tsunade took heavy breaths while she began to moan.

"You sure you are okay?" She took a breath and nodded to him.

"Just getting used to you." When Issei went back in, their hips met. It was then he noticed that she was now following his pace.

With that, the two found an even rhythm. Slow although Issei didn't feel a need to go fast. There was more fun to grind in the warmth. Something that Tsunade herself found that extremely good. With his hands on both her tits, the two matched each other while they continued to kiss.

She did spread her legs so it was easier to access the asshole. It was like nothing wanted to let go and Issei felt how his dick was burning up. It kept him there, the warmth, the feeling of her large chest, smashed against his hands. The feeling of her bum against his waist. The soft hair, it was incredible how good this all felt.

Tsunade felt how the pleasure grew, it was one hell of a night and it would end on a high note. She continued to fuck Issei back via her ass, the cum inside her pussy dripping out, mixed with her own arousal. Feeling how Issei's dick was twitching inside her.

Good thing though because her own pleasure was within reach. If Issei would comply with her.

"Where do you want it?"

Grabbing his thick hair, Tsunade pulled him closer. A glare, dazed by the lust, came his way.

"Don't' have the guts to pull out. I want it. I want it all inside me." Issei liked those words the most it so he did what Tsunade told him. Right when he ground in her soft ass, he began to feel himself coming. Tsunade got even tighter and her moans echoed through the house as she felt Issei flooding her asshole. The boy thrusted to ride out both their orgasms.

Despite her wish, Issei felt how his cum was overflooding the ass. What couldn't be stored in the ass went out via the ass and spread over the sheets. When both caught their breath, Issei pulled out from her while Tsunade rolled over to his side. Facing him, both were heavily blushing.

This time, Issei initiated the kiss. Their mouths met and again, Issei felt how Tsunade went over that. Letting himself become limb, she pressed him closer. Her tits pressing on his chest. Looking down, she found that his dick was coated with juices.

Oh, the ideas she could do with him.

Letting go, she softly touched his cheek while she tried her best for puppy eyes.

"You need to go?"

Issei pondered on that. The client was the one who decided that.

"I can stay if you want. Only let me let Rias know?" That name got her attention.

"Rias?" Tsunade asked. Moving away from the warm bed, Issei went to get his phone. Sitting back, Tsunade leaned over his shoulder.

"I want to know? You Devils. How do you actually work?" Issei felt the tits on his back and groaned.

"A High-Class Devil gets a set of Evil Pieces. Those are magically infused Chess Pieces that can be used to reincarnate other beings. Rias did that for me. I'll show you a picture." Tsunade's eyes went over the girls and guys, standing before their clubroom. It was one without Jonas and his Fallen Angels.

"Do these girls also take contracts?"

Issei would love to see Rias or Akeno working with Tsunade.

"They do. I can ask. Do you mind if I tell you who is who?" She shook her head.

"This one is Rias." He pointed at the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. From behind, Tsunade slid over Issei, looking at his shoulder. That woman looked delicious much fun to play with.

"She is our [King]. She reincarnated me." His finger went to the Black Haired Beauty. Tsunade looked down and found hers were bigger.

"Akeno is the [Queen] of Rias. Also her oldest friend." When she licked his ear, Issei tensed. Her hands went downstairs to his dick and it grew larger.

"Tell me, big guy. Did you learn to treat women so well from them?" His ears were also assaulted by her licking. Her tongue was a large and flat one. It invested well in his ears.

"Yep. Rias will be the one I'll tell I won't come home. She doesn't mind. It happens."

Oh, Tsunade had to keep in mind to thank this Rias. In multiple ways, if she had her way. Issei could distinct two hardened nubs in his back. He wasn't' the only one who was getting riled up.

His fingers showed a pretty blonde boy and a blue-haired tomboy.

"Kiba and Xenovia are our [Knights]. They specialize in speed. Kiba is a nice guy to hang out with. Learned me a lot. Xenovia is a bit touched but a delight in bed." Her fingers went a bit higher over the hardened abbs and the muscles reacted just in the way that she wanted.

The next two were a world of difference. One was a statuesque young lady with silver hair and a blue suit. The other was a short and petite girl.

"Koneko-chan and Rossweisse-sensei are our [Rooks]. They are in hard-hitting and Rossweisse is good with spells."

"I take that both are different in bed." Thinking back, he nodded. "Yeah, but we aren't here for that." Hugging him closer, while she licked his neck, pressed her tits even more into him and she kept him closer.

"Just wondering. What is the ratio? Two boys and six girls if I look at those two cuties? They must be your [Bishops] if I follow your logic." Issei smirked at her. His head turned slightly to her.

"They are cute, yeah but you are wrong. Three boys and five girls." Looking back at the two blondes, she wondered what Issei could mean with that line.

"One of them is a crossdresser. Gasper is a boy. The other one is Asia." Whipping her eyes, Tsunade looked back at Issei and back to the picture. Letting him go, she had asked enough of him.

The busty woman had riled them up both enough for that.

"I am not even going to ask. Just send that message." She slipped down in front of him, presenting her tits to him.

"I hope that you are ready for one more round." Before waiting for an answer, she slid her tits around his dick. Still coated in both their juices, Tsunade pressed on the mammaries with a tightness that Issei really enjoyed.

He did have that text to write though. With a lot of difficulties, Issei tried to type a bit more.

'New client. Staying over. Tomorrow tell.' That was all he managed to send before Tsunade turned her cleavage even tighter and she began to use her mouth on him. Setting the phone on her nightstand, Issei moaned like an idiot while Tsunade began to really ramp up the speed. It was clear that she enjoyed playing with him.

Issei reminded himself that she was fully in control. Taking heavy breaths, Issei felt how Tsunade used different methods to get him off.

"Hey, Tsunade-san. Just wondering." Licking over his dick, she looked at him.

"What?"

"I have an idea that you like to be in control." Nodding to him, she pressed even more at his dick. His head came looking out.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Just a hunch." Pausing, Issei leaned closer for a kiss on her lips. Just a normal one. She could feel how he shifted a bit.

"So why did you give me more service?" Tsunade pushed him back on the bed.

"Issei-kun. I will tell you that I am getting off on this. The full thing of dominating a guy. It's what I really like. So believe me, Issei-kun, I did get plenty of services. Hell, next time, I want to get laid." She got even tighter around her chest.

"I'll call you. Or take one of those cute girls along." Now, saving that idea in his head, Issei felt how her tits were completely packed in. With his own hips pushing against her chest, Tsunade began to use more speed while Issei tried to push from below. Oh, she was falling in love with this kid.

Tsunade yawned when she felt the fatigue hitting her.

"Wanna wrap this up before I wrap you up?" The two stopped while Issei thought about that joke.

Both snickered softly on the pun.

"Please do." Nodding to her, Issei was allowed to stand up to really thrust in her tits. Pressing his hands on the shoulders with a relaxed grip, Tsunade felt how Issei was also at the end of his energy. So when she felt the straining, she began to feel how Issei was getting closer to his release.

"Issei." Their eyes met.

"Cum for me." Unlike the last time, the cum spilled all over her tits. The lady found it an incredible amount of sperm that went over her again.

Sitting down on the mattress, Issei was exhausted while Tsunade licked and sucked away the sperm. Dragging on his neck, Tsunade guided Issei to the pillow. With their foreheads pressed together, a warm kiss, and his hands on her tits, they gave one more tired smile.

"Issei-kun, thanks for the wonderful evening."

"Tsunade-san. That is completely mutual." Like that, they fell asleep, both of them exhausted and something told him that morning would be fun as well.

**[The next morning]**

Tsunade felt herself waking up to the sound of a heartbeat and strong arms around her. The brown eyes found the sight of a sleeping face.

She began to think back and figured out what happened. Issei. They had sex. With how she felt, lots of it and good. She heard the heartbeat, sounding through his chest, the arms circled around her. He was real.

Last night was real.

Pressing closer to him, there was a lot of her that didn't want him to leave. She wanted to have him all for herself. It would happen though.

Tsunade couldn't keep Issei there. But it would not be the last time they would fuck. Oh, no. Issei completely laid waste to her. She would have him and fuck him and completely enjoy him.

Now, he wasn't gone just yet. She went even closer at him and softly pressed her lips on his.

Kissing him, the lack of air began to stir the Dragon. When his blush died down, she did it again. With his mouth slightly open, it was easy enough to insert her tongue inside. That did cause him to wake up.

Due to their close proximity, it became clear that he was excited.

It also made her excited.

"Good morning, Issei-kun."

When he finally caught his breath and his brain, he smiled at her.

"Good morning, Tsunade-san." This time, in the kiss, their tongues connected while his hands began to grope around. Despite the night, his brain refused to accept that Tsunade was 45.

"Can I have one more round?" Taking her by the arms, Issei flipped Tsunade up so she sat on his naked chest.

"You don't need to ask. I'm already there." She did look down and while she felt sore, Tsunade wanted to have one more ride with him. Issei prepped himself at the pillow so he at least had the pillow to support.

With her knees to the side, Tsunade slid down on his entire length.

Both grit through the experience. For some reason, Tsunade wasn't as sore as she thought she would be.

"Fucking hell, Issei-kun. You ruined me for other men." Rolling her powerful hips, the length got buried deeper in her.

"Well, good to know. Any time you want to get laid? Give me a call." Hovering over his head, she pressed a kiss on the forehead while his dick got crushed from the tight muscles.

"I will. Promised." Rolling her hips again, Issei felt how she wanted to make this memorable. His hands went to her tits. Sitting up, Tsunade allowed him better access to her awesome chest while she rode him out. Groaning, Issei felt that he could really enjoy her tits.

"Do you like them that much?" They got some weight in them but they were so large and soft.

Getting closer to her, he pressed his face into the chest, sucking on the soft flesh. Not even on her nipples. Just the soft mammaries that Tsunade carried. Taking the head, Tsunade felt that she was heating up from that. Her soft ass pressed on the hips of Issei who was now seated like that.

Her hands went over the shoulders and she felt the muscles that Issei carried. Not one layer of fat on him.

Her nerves were a bit shot from the rough fucking so a part of her was grateful that he was softly thrusting in her body. She kept dictating the moves of him. When she felt that it was enough, she pushed him down.

Taking him by the shoulders, she allowed his hands to travel back to the tits but she still kept him down. With one move of her hips, Issei's head rolled back to the pillow.

"Something wrong?" That smirk on her face was incredible.

"You are fucking amazing." Issei groaned back at her while she continued. When she ground the dick inside her pussy, Tsunade gave him one smile.

"I am swearing. You are one of the most memorable women I fucked." Pinning him to the bed, she took the arms and kissed him again.

"You know what, sweetie? Saying it like that." She growled in his ear. "I believe you." His hands went to her ass, pressing him closer to her. Kissing him again, she continued to fuck him while the two continued like that.

Slow but strong, Issei fucked Tsunade while she felt herself getting heated up. This was so much fun. But she couldn't keep this up. She felt how Issei was straining against her. She felt a nice ball of pleasure hitting her, she was satisfied herself from this layer.

Eventually, she felt the moves becoming more erratic. She herself laid over him, her body hardly keeping it together. It didn't take long for her as she bit down the orgasm. It wasn't a hard hit but a soft washing waves of pleasure as she craned her neck and she felt the heat of Issei going in her.

The Dragon felt the pleasure as he flooded Tsunade with his sperm. Pulling out of her, Tsunade was exhausted.

She collapsed on top of him again, her breasts pressing on his face.

"This is nice." He commented and with a smirk, Tsunade moved up and kissed the forehead.

"You are one lucky guy." Issei always wondered where women got their smartphone from. Not from her tits, that was what he knew. He was just in there.

"Selfie as you young bucks say?" Laying next to him, Tsunade got a peck on the cheek.

"Sure. If you send them to me. I want to show this to some."

A few clicks later and a change, Issei was very happy with the picture that he got. He got one awesome story to tell to the others as well. Tsunade had a day off so she could take it easy.

She went back to her bed as she wanted breakfast later. She now wanted the warmth of Issei to remember.

"Issei-kun, thank you for giving this old woman the time of her life." Taking her by the neck, Issei pressed a long and warm kiss on her. Not a tongue one but a normal one. She lit up a bit from the kiss. Same with him.

When Issei let her go, he was also blushing.

"You are not an old lady. Please do not call yourself that." Taking him by the arm, she smiled at him.

"Issei-kun, just a request. Next time, we don't have to go to the restaurant. I'll make you eat off my body."

"I'll hold you on that," Issei said and after one last kiss, he left. Tsunade flopped back on the bed. She might have lost some friends but she found that she had a new hobby. And while she wasn't the youngest, she certainly could teach him some tricks.

And in the hospital where she worked, she thought on some who were on dry spells.

**[At Issei's house, in the living room]**

The magical circle opened and in stood Issei. Rias and Akeno both got a soft smile on their faces when they saw him.

"Welcome home, Issei." The soft smile made it clear that he wasn't in hot water.

"Hello, Rias. Akeno." Both of them put him on the cushions.

"New client?" Akeno asked while she leant over him. Azazel was sitting back with a glass of scotch while he shared a look with Issei. Taking out his phone, Issei handed it to the two.

Both Akeno and Rias had a funny expression when they turned to the woman.

"Yes. Her name is Tsunade Senju. I doubt I have to tell you what happened." The phone was passed and Azazel had to admit that Issei got lucky.

"Oh my." Rias gulped.

"Maou." Akeno finished for her.

Issei wanted to see them react. "And you are not going to believe me but Tsunade-san is 45." Both of them raced to Azazel, grabbed the phone out of his hands, and looked back at her.

A human woman? Looking that good? Without her tits sagging? They could understand why Issei kept his hands on them.

"Well, I think that I have to go. Visit some friend." Rias said while she teleported in a Magical Circle and went out.

"Me too," Akeno said while Azazel began to laugh out loud.

"Damn, Issei. If you keep this up, you'll have more women shagged than I did in my life." The boy leant his head back on the couch.

"Maybe but I doubt all of them will be as memorable as Tsunade-san." The Grigori leader leant his head back and downed his scotch.

"Any reason why you are saying that?" Meeting the eyes of his teacher, Issei sighed.

"I have done things like that before but Tsunade-san. The entire night, she made the shots. Not that I left her dissatisfied but she completely dominated me. Didn't even need to tie me up. From the simple act of titfuck to normal one, I couldn't even bring myself to break free."

The leader could agree on that.

"You aren't an M, right? I would have known that." Shaking his head, Issei smirked.

"Nope. But this time, she was the one in charge, and well, I found it mind-blowing. What was even more mind-blowing. She has that body and she is 45. Fuck. I wonder where Rias and Akeno went to."

Azazel could guess where they went. And who they would ask.

**[In the underworld]**

Venelana Gremory sat back with a book in her lap. Somewhere, she was happy with Millicas around. It gave her one child to care for with both Sirzechs and Rias out. Her daughter had a bit of a shock with Issei Hyoudou.

Yet, she was happy that her daughter made the right choice with that boy.

A red magical circle opened and a smile covered the face of the Flaxen-haired Madame of Extinction.

Outside, came a woman who had the same body as hers but with red hair and blue eyes. Standing up, Venelana tried but failed to keep the smiles on her face.

"Hello, mother." The voice of a well-raised lady greeted her.

"Rias, what a wonderful surprise." After that was done, Venelana calmly lifted her daughter up with both arms. With the face of her daughter, buried in her chest, she smiled at her.

"I missed you as well, mother," Rias admitted and with that, Venelana let her go.

"You should drop by more. So Rias, any reason you came by?"

Crossing her arms, Rias' face grew serious.

"I need some tips. And I think that you are best suited for that." Guiding her daughter to the seat, both sat down while Venelana put her book away.

"So Rias, what sort of tips would you require from your mother?" Rias had learned to read her mother and sighed.

"Mother, can I ask you how you kept your breasts in your condition?" Ah, this came by.

"Any particular reason?." When her face was done matching her hair, Rias looked over the breasts of her mother. Despite her age and two kids, she could understand why Issei perved on her mother.

"Well, I am wondering how to keep Issei interested in my body."

Quick on the uptake, Venelana figured it out.

"You want some tips on your breasts? To keep them healthy?" With a smile, her mother had a delightful idea.

"Ask Issei for touching them. Massaging them. Given how much the boy likes them, I doubt he would be much against that idea. Or use his Dragon energy for that." Rias blinked when she looked at how much her mother was enjoying herself.

"I can only look at my own husband. He himself also enjoys the touch of mine and well, I don't blame him." Rias' face again matched her hair. She didn't want that image in her head. It was too easy to make though.

"I take that Grayfia is much the same although she wouldn't tell you that."

Covering her forehead, Rias gulped. The words left her mouth faster than she had registered that.

"How you do know that?"

"Walked in when your brother was having fun with Grayfia."

"I regret asking. Should have known, that. Please stop." That was again a new image Rias so didn't need.

Venelana thought back on her husband and the problems they had to deal with. Maybe some of the solutions would be a help.

"Or ask your girls? You can help Akeno and she can return the favor. You two were also so nice to play together. Or maybe Xenovia or Asia."

Rias closed her eyes shut.

"Oh and Rias. One thing I would like is pictures when that happens. After all, do you want to see mine?"

"No!"

Rias slammed her head to the table. Why was her head filled with such cruel images? In the span of five minutes, she had imagined her parents, her brother, and his wife doing intimate acts.

All for some tips. Well, she hoped they would be worth something.

**[In the Grigori]**

Even in Super Natural Organizations, the secretary was a job that wasn't too happily filled in. Penemue found that she still liked her job despite all things.

Her long purple hair hung over her body while she was wearing a low cut shirt with some ties, making it attached. It did show a generous amount of cleavage and matched her hair. A golden shoulder guard finished the outfit. The eyes were the same as her hair. She sat back with a relaxed grin. Her work for the day was done.

A magical circle would normally indicate an enemy but she knew the red one.

Akeno Himejima, daughter of Baraqiel. It had been some time since she saw the girl. Standing up, she was ready to greet the Hybrid.

When the black hair of Akeno became clear, the eyes sparkled at her.

"Good day, Penemue-sama." Walking over to the girl, there was no other way to address such a woman, she gave a light hug.

"Akeno, how wonderful to see you again? How are things with Issei?" She loved teasing the woman.

"He is well. Penemue-san, there is a question I have." The woman noticed the expression that Akeno had.

"Is it something about Issei? Or something else?" Looking down, Akeno wasn't sure who to ask but Penemue looked the right call. Yet, she had to know how that woman could keep her tits like that.

"Well, it's somewhat related to him. Penemue-sama. Our bodies, they can change quite a bit though." Crossing her arms, Penemue began to think about it.

"Are you wondering if it becomes old? Oh, it can happen, Akeno but for the most part, we keep the same appearance."

"Even our breasts?" Looking down, Penemue thought about it.

"Well, I doubt that you have to worry much. Given how much you look like your mother, count in the Fallen Angel of Baraqiel and the [Queen] piece, you are set. Or is this about Issei-kun's job?" There was a dangerous light in Akeno's eyes.

"You know of it?" With a smirk, Penemue nodded to her.

"We all do. Azazel had a field day with that talk. Baraqiel might kill that lover of you though. He was crying when he heard "That filthy dragon is cheating on my little baby girl." His words, not mine. I do wonder how that siscon is going to react. He might try to actually kill Issei."

Akeno would need a chat with her old man soon. She didn't like the idea of that man-killing her lover. With Sirzechs, maybe some problems might solve that matter.

Although, Akeno would like to go along with Issei soon one day.

"You might learn something, Akeno-chan. Did you come here because some human blew you out of the water? Hard to imagine that." Akeno looked back to her chest.

"I hope they won't shag. That would be a real pain." Cupping her cheek, Akeno got to face the leader.

"Doubtful. Our bodies have filtered that out years ago. And at some point, you might come to have something new." Akeno sighed while she heard those lines.

"And if you don't mind, can I have Issei someday?"

Akeno went through the ground when she heard that. That was something she didn't need to hear. Yet, looking at Penemue. Yeah, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

**[At the hospital of Tsunade]**

Dressing in the doctor's coat, Tsunade hummed when she switched her green shirt for a comfortable version of her outfit. Mikado and Shizuka did not lie, that was for sure. Issei might have more clients and she would be a regular before long. She continued to hum the song.

"You sound like you are in a good mood." Tsunade ignored the jab from Yuko Sagiri when she walked into the room. It had been a wonderful evening that she had on Friday.

It kept her spirits up the entire weekend.

"Indeed. I had a lot of fun." Yuko got more interested in what her colleague had to say.

Tsunade might have a large bust but for Yuko, she lost to the woman. Light brown hair that was long, hung over her right eye. She was wearing a doctor's coat over her and a pink shirt that didn't hide with a black dress.

She wondered how she would look in ten years. Tsunade was still 15 years older.

"Oh, any chance that you'll spill the beans? Who did you get last night in bed?" Showing the flier, Yuko raised an eyebrow at how the woman reacted.

"What's this?" Reading the backside, the line was catchy.

"I'll make all your desires come true." Sharing a look with her colleague, Tsunade smirked. The three could use some fun as well.

"A young school kid. Shizuka mentioned him when I came over to her school to help her. I can't imagine it took me that long to get me. Best fuck I ever had." Walking in was Miki Tsurugi. A childhood friend of Yuko and a normal friend of Tsunade. She was a surgeon as well. Dressed with glasses, dark violet hair covered her face.

Like the other two, she was wearing a doctor coat and light blue vest to cover her chest. Nowhere near the size of Yuko or Tsunade, she still had a respectable chest that most guys would die for to get a chance with.

"You banging school kids? Like you need to go after them to get a guy." Crossing her arms, Tsunade gave a telling look.

"If you want to keep your reputation intact, it's better to give this boy a call. Besides, you will need all three of you guys to make this guy tired. That guy got stamina." The two friends shared a look.

Tsunade wouldn't just say that and well, it had been a while since either Miki or Yuko got any guy. Too busy with work lately. So maybe that Issei boy wouldn't be so bad.

"I can say this though. I no longer find the need to go around on bars to get fucked. That guy is my go-to fuck from now. And he is too good to keep away from others. And I wouldn't lie." Walking out, she turned back to the two with a softer smile.

"Didn't you tell me that Sayo had a broken heart? Maybe giving Issei a chance might work things out for her. Or at least snap her out of it."

Meanwhile, she looked over at her phone. Issei pecked her on the cheek while she was wearing a plain simple grey blouse with a low cut that showed her cleavage. Not a worrying degree but just enough to show off. He was naked though. Just the upper body was shown so Tsunade was fine to put this on her desk.

Oh, she was so saving this one for her desk. It would at least stop some idiots flirting with her.

The other one that she had was one where had for personal use. Issei was sucking on her tits while they both looked in the camera. Both were again naked. Or better said still. That last picture was made at the end.

The last one was a picture where she returned the favor of pecking while she was naked from the waist. Issei's hands grabbed the tits of her.

She was sure to call Issei again soon. And maybe take one of those cute girls along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I have done some foreshadowing and that I made some of you guys very happy with the characters here.
> 
> Also some nice foreshadowing but I will tell you guys this now.
> 
> I can tell you that the women of Triage X will be getting Issei very soon. Done faster than I would have guessed. But not the next chapter.
> 
> Saluut

**Author's Note:**

> Some request. You guys got no hint of where I got the women from. And I think this is just the start of a good smut fic.
> 
> For the next chapter cause that will be there. We stay in nurses and I got a thing for brunettes. That's all your getting from me.
> 
> Saluut.


End file.
